Storms of the Heart
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: Adelice is a long time family friend and love interest of Lelouch, but how will she react when she finds out that he is the masked man, Zero? Lelouch X OC
1. Ch 1: You're Always Gambling

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch1: You're Always Gambling**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

**Name**: Adelice Attwood

**Bio**: Full Britannian. Daughter of a late high general.

* * *

Adelice sat crossed legged, lost in her own thoughts of the when she was young. Lost in Nostalgia. How she wished she could go back to those times. It was so peaceful then, or maybe it was just the blissful ignorance of childhood. _How I long for the world that used to be..._

She drummed her fingertips on the desk in front of her, now all she ever heard was about terrorist attacks and the on-going fighting between Japan and Britannia. She closed her eyes once again. W_hy did if have to be this way? There was no reason for the killing, it was just needless bloodshed._

Adelice slowly opened her blue eyes pretending to read the paper in front of her. She was so lost in though that a strike on the head startled her. "Wake up! Wake up!", Milly exclaimed, hitting her on the head with a rolled up piece of paper. Adelice laughed a little, batting her hand at Milly to stop. The world around suddenly came back into focus. The girls sitting around her, Nina's fingers drumming against the keyboard and Milly talking and talking about crazy events she had thought up for this year. The poor students wouldn't know what hit them when they found out.

"Honestly Adelice you're just like Lelouch, no wonder you two like each other.", Milly sighed. Adelice smiled, "Just because we both find opportunities to sleep in public does not mean that's the reason we like each other", Adelice said through a giggle "that's just more the fact of a common hobby".

Milly rolled her eyes and stood at the front of the desk. "I wish you two would pay more attention.", she scolded. "Yes, mother Milly", Adelice said, a smirk playing on her lips. The student council's female members eyes traveled to the door as it opened. "Something to eat, lovely", Adelice said as she stood up from her chair, grabbing a small plate. She sat back down, her stomach growling. How she wished she hadn't of skipped breakfast. She stabbed a fork into one of the fresh apple slices of her fruit salad and looked at Shirley, who was looking out the window. "Where is Lelouch anyway?", she asked.

Adelice shrugged. "I don't know, he told me he was going to be busy this afternoon but didn't tell me what." She shook her head as she plopped a grape in her mouth. "Probably off gambling somewhere, he knows I hate that.". Milly placed a hand on her hip. "Adelice Attwood are you going to let him treat you that way! He's going to get addicted and then you two are going to have problems in-"

Adelice waved her hand at her. "Shush you. It's fine, if he wants to go out gambling with Rivalz then it's fine with me. He asked me to stay with Nunally anyway, so I half expected him to be off gambling." Adelice glanced at Shirley from the corner of her eyes. Shirley looked at the empty chair that Lelouch normally sat at. "They seem to forget that they are part of the student council!", she scolded.

Adelice shrugged again, waving her fork. "I suppose that's just Lelouch's personality.", she sighed. A frown always played across Shirley's lips when Adelice would mention Lelouch's name. She turned her eyes away from Shirley again, there was always a bit of tension between the two.

What could she do though? Adelice cared for Lelouch very much as did Lelouch for her. She couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt in her stomach. I'm sure it was hard for Shirley to see them together. Adelice frowned a little, it wasn't like she hadn't tried to become closer to Shirley, she had even joined the swimming club in the hopes of befriending Shirley a bit more. Unfortunately it hadn't had much affect. Adelice's eyes traveled out the window. Even if Lelouch had said he wouldn't be there, she was still of course worried about him.

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility!", Rivalz cheered happily as he and Lelouch walked outside the hall. "They always pay out of pride." As they walked out they looked up at a television screen. A high skyscraper was on fire, it looked like another terrorist attack. A flash of the Britannian seal came up and there stood Prince Clovis. Lelouch's eyes flashed in anger. He hated that man, he was a pawn, nothing but a nuisance.

A moment of silence was called for the people killed in the attack. "Well aren't you going to join in?", Rivalz asked Lelouch as he set about getting onto his bike. Lelouch raised an eyebrow "Aren't you?", he retorted back. Rivalz gave a small laugh. "We should probably head back to school, Milly's gonna be aweful upset if we're there any later. Plus, I'm sure Adelice is worried about you.", Rivalz said, putting on his goggles.

Lelouch looked up from the recite he had just been given after paying the parking meter. "I told her to stay with Nunally, she knows I was going to be gone." Lelouch turned his attention back to Clovis watching his brother take the moment of silence.

* * *

Adelice watched as Clovis came on screen. A frown came to her face as she watched him. Not really paying attention to his words but more to his looks. He looked as handsome as ever and still as charming as he was when he was a child. A smile played on her lips as she remembered watching Lelouch and Clovis playing chess together as children. Another thing she wished to go back to.

She suppressed a giggle when she remembered how mad Clovis would get when Lelouch would win and accuse Lelouch of cheating. Lady Marianne would always have to break them up, offering a sweet candied treat to both of them in the hopes of calling a truce between the brothers.

Adelice closed her eyes and sighed. _Lady Marianne... oh how I miss you.._ Lady Marianne had always been like a mother to her. She would comb her hair after being given a bath, dress her up in cute little dresses and always read include her as one of the family.

Adelice bit her bottom lip softly. The way she saw it Lady Marianne was her mother. Basically the women that had only wanted to help raise her. A shot of anger ran through Adelice as she though of her own biological mother. She had left her... alone, with that man, that cruel man that she had to put that to as "Father". She would never forgive her for doing that.

Adleice's father never wanted children, Adelice was just an accidental mistake and as such she was for lack of a better word discarded out of existence. The only time her father needed her was for publicity events with the Imperial Family. It was a way of showing status, that the Attwood family was friend of the Imperial Family.

She recalled the day her Father died, it had been a terrorist attack and he was the target. At the time when she found out, she hadn't felt sad. More of a relief that she wouldn't have to pretend anymore. She wouldn't have to constantly struggle to be happy.

She remembered Lady Marianne coming to the house and speaking with her, making sure she was okay mentally. She never forgot how Lady Marianne graciously opened her house to her and invited her in. Adelice smiled, it was probably one of the happiest days of her life. She had a mother, a home, people around her that loved her.

The screen clicked off and Adelice was brought from her thoughts back to the student council room again. "Wow, these terrorist attacks are getting more and more frequent", Milly said quietly, breaking the silence. Adelice nodded and sighed. "Perhaps one day it'll change.", she said hopefully.

* * *

Rivalz and Lelouch drove along, on the way back to school. A truck crashed into an abandoned building behind them. "Was that our fault?", Rivalz asked hesitantly. Lelouch got out from the little kart and looked at the Truck. Something was drawing his attention to it.

He turned his attention to the crowd that had gathered. They watched and contemplated on helping the drivers of the crashed truck. _All those idiots..._ Lelouch ran down to where the truck was, attempting to help unlike the gathering crowd around them.

* * *

Adelice turned to her locker, getting ready to get changed into her swimming suit. She turned to Shirle just a few lockers down from hers. She sighed, she'd try again today. Maybe one day Shirely would get over her jealousy and they would be able to be real friends, not the pretend ones that they are everyday. She unbuttoned her yellow jacket and set it inside the locker, slipping off her skirt she noticed her phone light up.

She raised an eyebrow and set her skirt in the locker also, grabbing her phone and looking at the name I.D. Lelouch. She quickly flipped open the phone and answered it. "Hello?" "It's me." Adelice smiled softly. "You cut class again", she scolded. "You're going to get held ba-"

"Are you near a TV?", he interrupted her. Adelice raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Give me a minute to change, was just about to go out for a swim.". She unbuttoned her shirt and unclasped her bra, putting them both in the locker as well. She could faintly hear some commotion in the background. She frowned. "Lelouch, where are you?", she asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Rivalz and I just went out for a bit of chess.", he stated. This made her frown more. "So gambling again...", she whispered as she slipped off her panties. "Did you win?", she asked after he said nothing. "Nobility is the easiest to win against, they're too worried about their pride.", He said, in a hateful tone.

"Well I suppose as long as you're winning...", she sighed, she slipped on her swimming suit. "Are you near a TV?", he asked again. "I'm sorry but this is important. Please Adelice.", he said a little demanding. "Alright, one second. Hang on, some of the girls here have a little TV". Adelice smiled at them. "Can I change the channel on this, I just need to see something real quick."

They handed her the little TV and she mouthed a thank you. "To what station?", she asked Lelouch. "The news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?". Adelice raised an eyebrow again. _What on earth is he asking about that for...? _ She turned to the news. "There's nothing here Lelouch... they're talking about traffic restrictions."

There was silence on the other line and Adelice frowned. "Lelouch?", she asked into the phone as she handed the other girls back their little TV. "I'm going to be later tonight then expected, I won't make it for dinner so you and Nunally go ahead and eat without me."

"Alright... ", she paused. "Lelouch?", she asked hesitantly. "Hm?" Adelice bit her bottom lip. "In whatever it is you are doing... you're staying safe.. right?", she asked. Lelouch smiled to himself. "Of course. I just got a bit caught up in a chess game. I'll make up for it, we'll have a nice quiet dinner tomorrow, just the three of us. How does that sound?"

Adelice smiled. Lelouch had been continuously busy lately and they hadn't had much time to spend with each other and she worried the same for Nunally. Lelouch was too busy and not around Nunally enough either, she needed her brother. "I would like that very much.". She said.

"Good. I'll see you tonight.", he said and hung up the phone. Adelice didn't know whether to smile or be annoyed. She hated not knowing where he was but I guess that was just the mysterious nature of Lelouch. She set her phone in her locker and and locked it. Heading out to the swimming pool.

Catching a glimpse of Shirley on the high diving board. She watched her do a perfect dive into the pool. It was something she admired about Shirley. She could dive into the pool with just the smallest of a slash. Adelice dived in from the edge of the pool and swam toward the other girls that were congratulating Shirley.

* * *

"Good. I'll see you tonight.", he said and hung up the phone. Lelouch tucked his phone back into his pocket. He sighed, Adelice always worried about him but he couldn't bring himself to tell her where he was or what he had just gotten himself into.

She would just end up worrying more. He would tell her later once he was out of this mess when they were safe in his home where he could show her that there was nothing to worry about, that he was safe and still in one piece. There was nothing to worry about. He was always going to be there.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy

Review if you like


	2. Ch 2: Origami Frogs

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch2: Origami Frogs**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Adelice smiled as she walked into Lelouch's home. "Hello~", she called out. She was met by Sayoko entering the room. "Hello Ms. Attwood.", she greeted her. Adelice smiled and held up a a bunch of sheets of colored paper. "I thought, perhaps since Lelouch is going to be late again, you could teach us some more of your origami".

Sayoko smiled and nodded. "Of course". Sayoko led Adelice to the grand dining room and she smiled as she saw Nunally already waiting for her. "Hello Nunally.", Adelice smiled at the blind girl. "Adelice how nice, are you joining Lelouch and me for dinner?", she asked, excited by the possibility of having her brother and best friend with her.

Adelice sighed looking down at the table, her eyes following the patters of the stained wood. _Look at what you put me through Lelouch, now I got to break this poor girls spirit and it make me look like the bad guy... _ "Oh... well, about that sweety... Lelouch called me while I was school and said he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner and that he would be home late.", Adelice said taking Nunally's hand. A frown played upon Nunally's lips. "Oh, I see."

Adelice frowned a little herself, she knew Nunally always looked forward to having dinner with Lelouch. It was a time where they could both talk about their day. Adelice trailed her eyes to a strand of hair that was in Nunally's face. She smiled and leaned forward, tucking the strand of golden hair behind her ear. "But hey, I brought something over that you might enjoy.", Adelice said, trying to brighten the mood. "Hmm? What is it?"

She grabbed a stack of colorful paper and handed it to Nunally to let her feel it. She smiled as Nunally looked more confused, running her hand over the paper. "It's origami paper, I thought it would be a fun little activity for you and I to do while we wait for Lelouch to come home."

Nunally smiled big. "Yes, Sayoko can teach us all sorts of things.", she said her mood now brightened. Sayoko came back into the room holding plates for both of them. She set them down and Adelice eyed the delicious food. Soba noodles with a little bit of sushi on the side. "Thank you Sayoko it looks delicious." Sayoko nodded in acknowledgment and went off back to the kitchen.

"It smells delicious!", Nunally exclaimed feeling around for her fork. Adelice smiled and grabbed her hand, handing the fork to her. Nunally wasted no time and started to eat. Adelice suppressed a giggle and looked down at her food. She twisted the noodles with her fork and plopped them into her mouth. "Adelice?" She was brought out of her thoughts of how great this food was by Nunally.

"Do you love Lelouch?", Nunally asked, putting a little piece of sushi into her mouth. Adelice smiled and did the same, "I do. Very much so", she answered. Nunally smiled big once again. "That's another thing we have in common. I love Lelouch too. He's the best brother I could ever ask for." Adelice watched Nunally, she admired her. How blindness had not made her hate the world or be angry in anyway, it was remarkable.

It brought a smile to her lips, how precious this soft spoken, beautiful girl was. She thought of her as a sister even though they weren't blood related. If anything were to happen to Nunally, Adelice would be devastated just the same as Lelouch would be. As they finished their meal Sayoko came out to retrieve their empty plates. Adelice thanked her again for the delicious meal and then set about dividing the paper. "What color paper would you like, Nunally? I've got blue, red, green, purple, and orange."

"Green", Nunally answered and Adelice set a few sheets of green paper in front of her. "Alright~ and I will choose purple.", she said as she set the few pieces of paper in a neat pile in front of her. Sayoko came back and smiled, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to them. "So what are you going to teach us how to make, Sayoko?", she asked.

"Hmm.. lets see, oh! How about a frog?", Sayoko asked turning to both her and Nunally. Both girls nodded and smiled and listened to how Sayoko explained the process. Origami didn't come easy to Adelice, the first attempt didn't come out to well but with practice she would get this ancient Japanese custom. Funny how something as simple as folding paper could actually be intricate and complicated if you really wanted to make something extravagant.

How beautifully their culture was. Britannian people only ever acted as if their culture was the best but in truth the Japanese culture had it's own beautiful customs. Every culture did, the more and more she was exposed to Japanese culture from Sayoko, the more she could see how ethnocentric Britannia was. The hours passed on the clock as they sat at the dining room table and Sayoko began to show them how to make little frogs.

"Aren't they fun to make, Nunally?", Adelice asked her smiling at her frog made out purple paper. This time she had gotten it right and it looked correct. Nunally smiled big and looked in Sayoko's direction. "Thank you for showing us how to make these, Sayoko." Sayoko shook her head. "My pleasure to show you girls."

The girls smiled at each other and then turned to the grandfather clock as it chimed 9 o'clock. Adelice turned to Nunally. "Time for bed Nunally, you must be tired." Nunally nodded and yawned softly setting her little origami frog in her lap. Sayoko stood as well and wheeled Nunally to her room. As they reached the room, Adelice took the small paper frog from her lap and asked, "Where would you like me to put it Nunally?"

"Next to me on the end table." Adelice placed the frog on the end table. "There. Now he'll always be next to you. Now time for bed Nunally." Adelice joined them and helped Sayoko lift Nunally onto the bed and cover her. She was so light, almost like a feather. How did this girl eat and not weigh anything?

Nunally smiled up in their general direction. "Good night Sayoko and Adelice." They both smiled at her and said good night. Sayoko stepped out and just as Adelice was about to step out of Nunally's room, she heard Nunally call to her in her little soft voice.

Adelice turned her head to the side, looking at Nunally from the corner of her eye. "Yes dear?", she asked. "Will you stay here till I fall asleep? Since my brother is not here and Sayoko is going to bed, there's no one for me to talk to till I fall asleep." Adelice smiled at the request and walked back over to the bed. She was just like a small child. Carefree and innocent, not caring about the bad things in the world around her. "Of course Nunally.", she agreed, walking over to the other side of the bed, climbing into next to Nunally.

"What do you suppose is keeping Lelouch? It's weird for him to stay out this late.", Nunally asked. Adelice rolled to her side facing Nunally. "I don't know, probably had something to do with school.", she said not wanting to worry Nunally. "He's always so busy.", Nunally sighted. "Yes...but I think I might have news that might cheer you up~"

Nunally turned her head to the side, facing Adelice. "He told me on the phone earlier that he would make it up to us and that tomorrow we would have a nice quiet dinner." Adelice smiled. "Just the three of us".

That made Nunally feel better. "That sounds wonderful.", she said, settling down into the bed. Adelice made a noise in agreement and reached her hand out, running her fingers through Nunally's hair as she started to sleep. _Honestly Lelouch, what could be keeping you this late at night..._ Adelice sighed and shook her head, there was no use worrying about it now. She would just find out what happened when he arrives home.

* * *

Lelouch stepped through the front door. "I'm home~", he called throught the house. The door to the dining room opened and Sayoko hurried out. "Master Lelouch, welcome home.", she said. "Good to be home.", he answered. Sayoko made a motion for him to lower his voice. At this, he raised an eyebrow. Sayoko smiled and pointed to the direction of Nunally's room. "Nunally and Ms. Attwood fell asleep after such a tiring day.". Lelouch nodded in understanding, and walked into the dining room quietly.

"Would you like something to eat? You must be hung-" "No. I'm fine. I'm just going to head off to bed, I had a tiring day as well.", Lelouch cut her off. Lelouch proceeded to his room undoing his school jacket, changing into a button down white shirt to sleep in.

He walked over to Nunally's room and smiled as he saw Adelice and Nunally sleeping together. He quietly walked over to them, pulling the covers over Nunally. He leaned down giving Nunally a soft kiss on the cheek and then walked around the bed, doing the same to Adelice, pulling the covers up to her shoulder to make sure she was warm. He placed a kiss on the shell of her ear and then stood. He watched them sleep peaceful for a few moments, smiling to himself as he watched the women that were most important to him, and then walked out. Feeling sleepy himself.

* * *

Adelice awoke early to Sayoko gently prying her shoulder. "Ms. Attwood, you have to get up or you will be late for school." Adelice moaned softly to herself and then shot wide awake. "Late?" Sayoko nodded to her outburst and Adelice quickly jumbed out of bed, straightening her skirt. "Oh dear.. I can't believe I fell asleep and in my clothes..." Sayoko frowned a little. They got wrinkled..", Adelice whined, trying to flatten the creases out a little.

She wished she would have changed into some of Lelouch old clothes before falling asleep. She quickly grabbed her bag that was set against the wall. "I could iron out your skirt if you like, Ms. Attwood?", Sayoko offered. Adelice shook her head. "No. No. Sayoko it's alright, it'll be fine. I don't want to be too late for school as it is."

Adelice was just about to run out the door when she looked back at Sayoko. "Did Lelouch ever come back home?", she asked a little worried. "Yes he came back about a half hour after you and Nunally had fallen asleep so I told him not to bother you.", Sayoko answered. "Oh, alright, Thank you Sayoko. I will see you again tonight", she called as she ran out the door.

She ran across the paved walkway toward the entrance of the school, looking up at the clock at the top of the school. She had missed her first class and second class. She had a break between classes after he second class so she slowed down her running. She looked around the courtyard at the students have a snack for brunch. "I guess I'll just go to the student council room...", she said to herself.

She walked down the halls passed the open doors of classrooms and to the student council room. As the door opened she saw Lelouch sitting in his chair. "And I'm the one who's scolded for missing class.", he said sarcastically. Adelice walked around the table, touching Nina's shoulder in a silent hello. "Quiet you.", she said to Lelouch as he smirked at her.

He reached and grabbed her hand as she sat down next to him, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand making her smile. "Taking advice from Lelouch about ditching class, Adelice?", Rivalz asked. Adelice shot him a playful glare. "I just overslept is all. Was more tired then I expected. Apparently making origami frogs can really tire a person out."

The others gave her a confused look. Adelice smiled "Sayoko was teaching Nunally and I how to make origami frogs. Was interesting, Nunally seemed to enjoy it a lot.", she said turning to Lelouch. He smiled upon hearing that his sister was happy. Milly came into the room which took the attention of the others.

Adelice took the opportunity, tugged on the sleeve of his school jacket and leaned closer to him. "Where on earth were you yesterday?", she asked while everyone else was distracted. Lelouch's smile faded a little as he tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "We'll talk about it later", he assured her. Adelice frowned a little, somehow she didn't believe he was ever going to tell her. Lelouch turned his attention back to Milly before Adelice could protest.

Milly stood at the front of the table, taking her place as president of the student council. "Everyone I have big plans for this year! Here are the reports." The other council members groaned as she set a stack of papers in front of them. Adelice sighed as she saw the thickness of the stack of papers. Why did there have to be so many? She shook her head slightly and set about reading them. Her eyes started drooping as she read past the fifth report. _This is so tedious and boring... _Peering out of the corner of her eye she could see that Lelouch had fallen asleep.

He probably hadn't slept a lot because he was returned so late last night. Served him right for making herand Nunally worry about him as far as she was concerned. "Wake up Lelouch!", Milly yelled, hitting him on the head with a rolled piece of paper. "I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving!", she continued. Adelice let out a giggle as Lelouch frowned. "Well you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?", he asked.

"Ahh serves you right for ditching me like that.", Rivalz said, twirling a pen in his hand. Lelouch held the spot where Milly had hit him on the head as Adelice gave him a confused look. This whole time she had thought he was with Rivalz... what on earth happened yesterday? Lelouch was a mystery but she needed to know what was going on once in a while. She wasn't about to let this go.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review if you like_


	3. Ch 3: What happened in Shinjuku?

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch3: What happened in Shinjuku?**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

**Amortin** : Thank you for the review. I will try to add things of my own here and there. Keeping to the story line though keeps me focused and on the same page or else I'll end up going off in some crazy direction :P

**raidersfan777** : I'm glad you like, thanks for reviewing :)

**MoonDancer89** : Thank you very much, I will update soon :)

**Century Exai** : Thank you for the review. I've seen a lot of OC stories that follow the story line as well. I basically use it to keep me focused but I will take what you and Amortin said and try to add some things here and there. :)

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 **: I'm glad you like my story, thanks for reading :)

* * *

Shriley raised an eyebrow. "That's right. What was up with you yesterday? Not showing up to the meeting.", she asked clicking her pen against the table. "Oh, well I-", Lelouch started to say as he was cut off by Milly. "That's enough you guys. Let's not get sidetracked here. If we don't get all this paperwork done soon then we'll be in big trouble."

Adelice sighed, Milly was always so bossy. She suppressed a smile, Milly was just a natural born leader. How she wished they could push this back a couple of days though, she was not in the mood for doing this amount of work with so much on her mind. Adelice was brought out of her thoughts when Shirley yelled at Milly, calling her a pervert. Shirley was blushing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Just as Adelice was about to join in on the fun the bell rang signaling the time for class to start. She slowly got up, straightening out her skirt. Nina, Shirley and Rivalz walked out first. Milly soon followed, leaving Lelouch and Adelice alone together. Lelouch stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Adelice turned to him and smiled sadly. "What's wrong?", Lelouch asked. Adelice shook her head. "Nothing.", she answered. Lelouch frowned, "Tell me." Adelice turned her gaze to the side. "I... I just want you to tell me the truth. It seems like you're keeping secrets from me.", she whispered. Lelouch frowned more and placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to look up at him.

"I always do. I wouldn't lie to you.", he stated and leaned down, kissing her forehead softly, letting go of her chin. Adelice nodded and looked down again walking toward the door. Lelouch frowned inside. He couldn't tell her the truth, at least not all of it. He couldn't tell her about C.C. or his Geass. If she did she would worry or even perhaps want to help. If she got into the mix of all this then something could happen to her... he wasn't about to let that happen.

He walked beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as they walked to class. They saw Shirley, Nina and Rivalz had already taken their seats. Some other students had gathered around a screen, they were looking at pictures of some terrorist incident. Adelice looked away she didn't want to know about it. It was such a commonality these days that she chose not to look at it.

"They used poison gas?", a male student asked. "Man that's freaky", another male student commented looking at the pictures. She was about to walk to her seat when her ears perked up at what the students were saying. "Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here!", another said. At that Adelice turned to Lelouch. "Shinjuku?", she looked up at him quizzically. Why had Lelouch asked about that yesterday?

Lelouch smiled softly, playing it nonchalantly. "I heard about it in real time from a friend, that's why I called you yesterday.". Adelice nodded and looked back at the pictures. There were dead bodies laying on the floor in their own pools of blood. Men, Women and children.. even babies. Adelice turned and looked away, she didn't want to see more of the world she hated. It was too much. She looked up at Lelouch who was looking a little pale. "Lelouch?", she asked softly. He covered his mouth suddenly and looked like he was going to be sick. He turned around and ran to the boys bathroom down the hall. Adelice watched him and walked after him slowly, giving him time to be sick.

* * *

Bending over the sink, cleaning his mouth, Lelouch recalled what he had done. He remembered how the gun felt in his hands, how is half-brother pleaded to not be killed. At that moment it was so easy to pull the trigger but now the remorse was setting in. He had killed someone. Not only someone, but royalty and not only royalty, but a member of his own family.

_I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was..._ He slowly turned off the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. If Adelice ever found out what he had done... she would never forgive him. She had always adored Clovis, even when they were children. She may not have agreed with his decisions made during his time as viceroy of Area 11 but he knew that didn't matter to her. What mattered to her was the boy she saw as a child.

Lelouch splashed some water on his face. What had he done...? Making a better world wasn't going to be easy, he knew that when he first started this that there would be pain along the way. After a few minutes he heard a soft knock on the door. "Lelouch, are you alright?", Adelice asked worriedly. He turned to look at himself one more time in the mirror and then opened the door and stepped out slowly, running his hand through his hair. "I'm fine, must have been something I ate.", he said, waving the problem off.

Adelice stroked his arm softly with her fingertips. "Perhaps I should ask Sayoko to make you some soup for dinner instead.", she said. Lelouch shook his head. "Hurry, we'll be late for class.", he said, moving his hand to her back giving her a gently push toward the classroom. She thought better then to agrue and just simply nodded and quickly walked back to the classroom and to her seat.

She was surprised to see the seat next to hers was filled. "Kallen it's been ages", a female student exclaimed. Adelice smiled and sat down, touching Kallen's shoulder softly. Kallen gave her a smile and a nodd as a hello. "How are you feeling?", Adelice asked her. "I'm fine, thank you. Just had a bit of a flu these past days. I just have to go easy for a little while", Kallen answered. "Glad to see you're back and much better."

* * *

As Lelouch walked to his seat, he couldn't help staring at the girl Adelice was talking to. Where had he seen that girl before? She was so familiar. Then it hit him. _Of course... that's why she's so familiar.. _ "Anyway if I stay home any longer, I'll never catch up.", Kallen said to Adelice. Lelouch watched as Adelice nodded in acknowledgment. He took his seat slowlywatching them as they continued to converse.

Rivalz came and started his usual comments. "Cute girl talking to Adelice, huh?", he said, nudging Lelouch on the shoulder. Lelouch completely ignored his question. "Just thinking that this is a rare event... she hasn't been here at school since the whole term started.", he observed. Rivalz wasn't paying attention, he was too entranced as he watched Adelice and Kallen giggle and laugh together.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, they say she's sick or something and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still her grades are at the top of the class..." Lelouch didn't pay attention to the rest of what Rivalz said, he was more preoccupied in finding out what she had in connection with Shinjuku.

* * *

Adelice stood up from her seat as the bell rang to signal it was time for some lunch, waving goodbye to Kallen as she walked out the door. She stretched a bit, her arms and legs sore from sitting in a wooden chair for two hours. She smiled softly at Lelouch as he took her hand. "Are you heading off the student council room?", he asked her. She nodded and frowned a bit.

"During my hasty leave, I forgot about lunch.", she giggled softly. "Probably going to steal a bit of Milly's to be honest." Lelouch smiled down at her and looked out the window. Just yesterday he had been out fighting for his life and now he was within the safe walls of his school. What a day.

Adelice squeezed his hand. "Are you postive you are alright, Lelouch?", she asked, giving him another worried look. "This way.", he said not answering her and suddenly went off in another direction, pulling her along up the staircase by the hand, she followed him, almost stumbling at the brisk pace he was going. "Lelouch where are we going?", she asked pulling on his hand to try to slow him down.

He said nothing and continued to walk quickly up the stairs till they reached the roof. He opened the door and ushered her out to the roof. She raised an eyebrow but still stepped through. The wind blew strong up on the roof of the school building. Blowing her school skirt higher then she would like, her brown hair swaying in the breeze of the afternoon wind.

She turned to him as he was closing the door. "Why did you bring me up here?", she asked. "It's an old favorite place of mine. Suzaku and I used to like to get away from the crowd so we would always go to secluded places. This is one of them. A place where we can be alone.", he said.

She smiled. "You miss him, don't you?". Lelouch stayed silent for a minute trailing his eyes off in the distance. He had just seen Suzaku during that truck incident. "About that..", he started. Adelice watched his facial expression as he tried to find the words to say.

"Rivalz and I went out playing chess with nobility as you know." Adelice rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "We were on our way back to school when we an accident happened right behind us. It was a truck that had crashed into an old abandoned building. You might have seen it on the news", he said, letting his shoulders fall. Adelice shook her head. "I didn't."

"So Rivalz and I stopped, no one else went to go see how the drivers were so I decided to do it." Adelice frowned, she did not like where this was going. "I looked into the truck and called to see if they were okay, no one answered so I climbed to the top of the cargo attachment of the truck."

"Lelouch, what on earth were you think-?" "Let me finish.", He cut her off. Adelice nodded slowly and crossed her arms over her chest. "The suddenly truck started and I fell in, they some kind of poisonous gas contraption inside the back of it." Adelice's eyes widened but she stayed silent letting him continue.

"Eventually we crashed again and some of the military intervened. A soldier came aboard and attacked me, but he stopped when he saw my face. It was Suzaku." Adelice mouth dropped a little. "Suzaku's in the military..?", she whispered. Lelouch nodded a little to her question. Adelice felt a pit in her stomach. She cared for Suzaku very much. The military? Of all things for him to do that was the worst... he could be killed. That would break Lelouch's heart, not to mention Nunally's and her own.

"I got caught up in the Shinjuku incident with Suzaku because of that. I asked you about Shinjuku because I wanted to see if there was a safer place for me to go. Eventually I did find a safe way to go but I had to take some...", he stopped taking, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Defensive measures."

Adelice raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by defensive measures?", she asked hesitantly. "It was necessary to defend myself so I... acquired a Knightmare frame.", Lelouch said as he walked toward her, he grabbed her hand softly. "But that's all in the past now. I'm here now and I'm safe.", he assured her. Adelice stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. "What happened to Suzaku?", she asked.

"We lost each other in the fray, I don't know what happened to him.", he lied resting his back against one of the walls of the roof, he pulled her toward him still holding her hand. Adelice shook her head, not saying anything for a little while "...I think you're out of your bloody mind.", she said slowly. "Your gambling is getting you into even more trouble", she said. "I don't-", she was cut off as he put a finger to her lips. "Nothing happened to me, I'm right here, in one piece.", he stated. "Yes but-" "'But' nothing", he said cutting her off again.

"Please don't do anything reckless like that again. You'll have me worried sick.", she said quietly, turning her eyes away. The wind blew a strand of hair in front of her face. Lelouch took the strand in his hand and tucked it behind her ear. He didn't dare mention anything about his new power or C.C. That would be set for another time.

"I promised you and Nunally a quiet dinner at home tonight and that's what I'm going to do, there won't be any recklessness tonight.", he said said giving her a small smile. Adelice turned back to look at him a frown still on her face, no matter what he wasn't going to change his ways so why try. She sighed and nodded, smiling softly. "I'm looking forward to it", she whispered.

A small smile played on Lelouch's lips, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He saw a bigger smile form on her lips as he cupped her cheek and touched his lips to hers, taking in the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss. He loved her soft lips as they pressed against his. Adelice smiled against his lips and relaxed against him.

It wasn't fair that he had this power over her. That with one little kiss, he could make her forget her worries, her troubles and even the world around them. She felt his hand travel to the nape of her neck, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss. He held her shoulder in his other hand. He felt her loosen up a bit from the tense statue she had become.

All the pent up anger she had towards his gambling faded as he brushed his lips against hers. She felt his warm hands holding the nape of her neck and shoulder, making her feel less worried. His danced across the nape of her neck, stroking the sensitive skin softly, she sighed against his lips, melting under his touch. He knew how to get her to stop, just these simple, gentle touches and she was complete putty in his hands.

He pulled away slowly and ran his fingers through her hair. "Better, my lady?", he asked. "Yes.", she said almost breathlessly. He smiled down at her once again and caressed her cheek. "Good.", he said taking hold of her hand again, he walked to the door leading back to the staircase. "I'll walk you back to the student council room.", he offered. Adelice smiled and nodded, grasping his hand. "Are you going to be joining us for lunch?", she asked him.

"No. I got some extra credit assignments I have to pick up for missing yesterdays class.", he sighed, trying to make his annoyance believable. Adelice shook her head a little. He was always complaining about the extra work he had to do but would never stop skipping class.

As they walked down the hall Adelice talked about what her and Nunally did while she was a way. She exaggerated the trials she had to go through to get the folded paper to look like a frog, making him chuckle softly.

Lelouch let go of her hand as they reached the door to the student council room. He bid her goodbye and kissed her forehead and then watched until the door shut behind her. She smiled and walked into the room, hoping she could steal a few treats from Milly's plate.

* * *

Lelouch sighed to himself. What was he going to do about this geass and then C.C. was a whole other task in itself. He couldn't keep the secret for much longer. He ran his fingers through his hair racking his brain for ideas. Of the possible outcomes that would happen if he didn't tell her and the possible outcomes that would happen if he did tell her.

He stared at the empty classrooms as he walked down the hall. Some of the wooden chairs not pushed in. He slowly turned his gave outside. For now he couldn't worry about that. He need some answers from the women in the Knightmare yesterday.

A big smile played across Adelice's lips as she plopped the strawberry tart into her mouth. The sweetness of the strawberries tastes as if they were picked just today. She nodded to Milly, silently thanking her for the delicious treat.

"Is Lelouch not joining us?", Rivalz said as he took a bite of his sandwhich. Adelice waved her hand. "No he said he had some extra credit to pick up from the classes he missed.", she said wiping her hands off with a napkin. "If you two weren't off gambling so much then he wouldn't have to do that.", Milly scolded Rivalz who was looking for any escape route he could find.

Adelice giggled softly. Those two were always fighting, though it wouldn't be Milly and Rivalz if they weren't fighting. Adelice shook her head and stood up. "I'm off to swim club", she called as she excited the room, leaving the other two to continue arguing.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review if you like_


	4. Ch 4: A Quiet Dinner

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 4: A Quiet Dinner**

* * *

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

**Rachael Hyuuga **: Thanks for the review ^^ I'm very glad you enjoy the story. I'll try to updates as often as I can.

**Noise of Echo** : Thank you for the review ^^ I'm very glad you enjoy the story. It makes me happy to hear that.

**raidersfan777** : Thank you ^^

**Century Exai** : Glad you enjoy :)

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 **: Thank you :)

* * *

"A crane!", Nunally exclaimed as Adelice walked through the door. Sayoko and Nunally turned as the heard footsteps. "Hello Nunally, Sayoko.", she greeted, placing her school bag on the floor, tucking it under the table so no one would trip over it. She sighed, rubbing her shoulder softly. That bag was beginning to get heavy now with her wet swimsuit on top of all her school supplies.

"Adelice look what Sayoko made!", Nunally said, holding her hands up. "That's wonderful, it's a red crane.". Adelice smiled and sat next across from Nunally watching her hold the paper crane in her hands and felt the details of the creases with her fingertips. "Is my brother coming?", Nunally asked setting the crane down beside her so that she could show Lelouch. There was a hopefulness tone to her voice and Adelice wish that Lelouch would keep his promise to be here tonight.

Adelice waved her hand. "Well you know that brother of yours, he's always so unreliable", she said sarcastically. "Let's hope he keeps his promise to us, huh?", Adelice said, looking out the window of the dining room. Her eyes traveled down the hunter green drapes. "I hope so, I've been really looking forward to having dinner with both of you.", Nunally said.

_You better be here today Lelouch... you promised me... _Adelice closed her eyes, feeling a wave of anxiety hit her. She hoped he hadn't gotten into more trouble again and if only he would just stay home with Nunally. Why couldn't he just be content ever night being at home? She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. _Finally..._

"I'm sorry, I'm so late.", Lelouch said as he walked through the door. "Hi Lelouch. Welcome home", Nunally said, excited to have her brother at such an early time, well... early for Lelouch. Sayoko stood, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Yes. Welcome home, my lord.", she said with a slight bow. Adelice smiled up at him as he smiled back. "No place like it, Sayoko.", he answered, setting his bag down onto the floor just like Adelice had. "I'll go prepare the food.", Sayoko said turning and walking toward the kitchen door as Lelouch sat down at the head of the table.

He gently took Adelice's hand and kissed it, bringing that smile he loved so much to her lips again. "Welcome home, Lelouch", Adelice said softly as his lips touched the back of her hand. He smiled at her and then turned his head as Sayoko came out of the kitchen, carting the plates on a little kart with wheels. She set the plate in front of Lelouch, Nunnaly and then Adelice. "Thank you Sayoko it looks wonderful.", Adelice said, eying the juicy steak, mixed vegetables and a small bowl of egg flower soup next to it, in front of her.

"Yes, thank you Sayoko.", Lelouch said as she carted the serving kart back to the kitchen. Lelouch took a bite of his food and then turned to Nunally. "How was your day, Nunally?", he asked beginning to cut into his steak. "It was a lot of fun. Ms. Sayoko was teaching me more about the art of Origami."

"Would you like me to bring some more colorful paper, Nunally? I have a lot more." Adelice giggled softly. "At the rate you and Sayoko are making art, you're liable to run out soon." Nunally smiled and giggled a little too. "If it isn't too much trouble.", Nunally answered. "Not at all, dear."

Nunally turned back to Lelouch. "It's amazing. Fold a piece of paper the correct way and you can make birds, boats, almost anything.", she said excited, taking a spoonful of soup at the same time, spilling a little down her chin in the process. Lelouch grabbed his napkin cleaning the soup off of her. "Easy there, you don't have to tell me everything all at once, you know? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Adelice smiled as she watched Lelouch. How gentle he was with Nunally, it was something so unnatural for the constant violence she saw everyday on the news. It was nice to see someone do something for someone they loved. "Ya, you're right, thank you.", Nunally said making Lelouch smile. "You're very welcome."

Nunally giggled making Lelouch look at her quizzically. "I'm so happy, cause last night you scared me a little. Adelice and I were worried about you.", Nunally said. At this Adelice put her fork and knife down. It was the truth but it probably shocked Lelouch more to hear it coming from Nunally then her. He stared at Nunally with his purple eyes a little in shock.

A frown spread across Adelice's face again as she set her hands in her lap, looking between Lelouch and Nunally. Perhaps if he heard it from her it would do more good then what she had said many times in the past. Lelouch broke the quiet. "Did I? I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind is all.", he said turning down to his half empty plate. "Hey"

Lelouch looked back up at Nunally to see her smiling, she held up the crane to him. "They say if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true..." Adelice smiled at this but somehow she didn't think folding a thousand cranes was going to get Lelouch to stop leaving her and Nunally so much. Did gambling and playing chess mean that much to him? "So if there's anything at all that you have been wishing for..", Nunally finished. "No, not really", Lelouch answered interrupting her a little. "What about you? Do you wish for anything?", he asked, trying to lighten the mood once again before it started to get gloomy.

Nunally put her head down in thought. "Hmm... I wish the world was a gentler place." At this Adelice didn't have much more of an appetite. She hated the fact that even though Nunally was blind she could still see the bad things in this world. Lelouch turned to look at her. Their eyes met and he could see the pain she felt for Nunally through her eyes and then turned back to Nunally. "When the day finally comes that you can see again I'm sure that it will be.", he said smiling at her. "Really?", Nunally asked, already excited once again. A small smiled came to Adelice's lips at seeing Nunally's childish innocence.

"I promise.", Lelouch answered, setting his fork and knife down and took Nunally's hand. Nunally smiled and wrapped there thumbs together, holding both of their hands up. Adelice smiled as she watched the two of them. Lelouch stayed still, not knowing what to do, looking quizzically at Nunally. "Sayoko taught me this the other day, it's called a Japanese promise.", Nunally said. Their hands moved up and down like a handshake. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinky-promise song." and with that she broke the "handshake".

Adelice couldn't help but giggle a little. "That's adorable Nunally, what a cute custom they have.", Adelice said smiling, as she continued to watch. Lelouch looked at her. "I'm not sure about adorable, that's scary, I may have to eat a thousand needles some day.", Lelouch said. Adelice giggled and nodded in agreement. "That's right, so I better not catch you telling lies, okay?", Nunally said. Adelice's eyes traveled back to Lelouch. "Don't you worry, I'll never lie, I swear.", he said, smiling at Nunally. A tinge of anxiety formed in the pit of Adelice's stomach, she sure hoped he would never lie.

The chime of the grandfather clock came and Lelouch smiled at Nunally. "Time for bed?", he asked as the thrid chime rang. Nunally nodded her head, Lelouch stood from the table, pushing his plate aside, walking over to Nunally and wheeling her to her room. "Goodnight Nunally", Adelice called to her as they exited the room before the last chime went off. She smiled and sat back against the chair, letting them have their time together. She knew they needed their family time without her even if she was considered like one of the family. Adelice walked over to the grandfather and pulled the little silent lever so that the clock wouldn't chime during their sleep. Sayoko came back into the room. "Where is Lord Lelouch, Lady Nunally?", she asked, surprised to not be helping Nunally into bed.

Adelice smiled, "He's helping her into bed and saying goodnight to her.". Sayoko nodded and set about taking the empty plates to the kitchen. Adelice smiled as Nunally had left the red folded origami crane on the table. She grabbed it softly in her hand, stood and turned to the small bookcase behind her. Their were pictures of Lelouch and Nunally when they were young. She smiled and placed the little crane next to the picture of a family portrait of Lady Marianne, a young Lelouch and a very young Nunally.

A wave of sadness passed through her, she picked up the picture and held it closer to her. She ran her fingertips of Lady Marianne and smiled sadly. "Oh how we miss you.", she whispered, tears slowly forming in her eyes. Poor Lady Marianne, she left this world to soon. Nunally and Lelouch needed a mother more than anything. They needed their guide in life.

She was startled by Lelouch who came through the door, she set the picture down quickly. "You always loved that picture didn't you?", he asked as he held out his hand to her. She cursed herself silently, wishing he hadn't seen her looking at the picture. "Yes, it's a beautiful picture of a time I wish we could go back to.", she said and took his hand slowly. He walked her over to the kitchen, Sayoko smiled at them, just finishing the dishes. She quickly exited the room and left them alone.

Lelouch sat Adelice down at one of the bar stools and reached for two glasses of wine, setting one in front of her. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's this?", she asked softly as he turned choosing from a few wine bottles that were set in the racks. "An apology.", he answered giving her a small smile. He turned back and popped open the cork of the wine bottle. He poured her some and then himself. "I don't understand.", Adelice said as she held the glass in her hand.

Lelouch took a sip from his glass and grabbed her free hand. "I know I've been putting you and Nunally through a lot of worrying. I haven't been around lately because I've been busy with a lot of things on my mind. I'm sorry.", he said. Adelice smiled and squeezed his hands, at least Nunally's words of worrying had gotten through to him. "I know you have.. apology accepted, Lelouch.", she said taking a sip of wine. "I'm glad you and Nunally can be together though, it's nice to see the two of you together.", she continued. Lelouch smiled and nodded. "Have you heard anything from Suzaku? It seems odd that he hasn't tried to make contact with you", she asked him.

Lelouch shook his head. "He's probably busy with all the orders the new recruits get." Adelice nodded and set her glass down. He watched her pause and run her fingers over the tile pattern on the bar. "Lelouch... you don't think he'll get hurt during his stay in the military.. do you? I mean, I wish he would have taken a job that was.. well a little less dangerous.", she whispered, not wanting to think about her childhood friend ever being hurt. "Don't worry Adelice, Suzaku is one of the strongest persons I know, he wouldn't go down without giving a fight."

Adelice smiled, "Yah I know, I just can't help but worry." She paused for a second. Silence fell between them. Adelice stared at the pattern of the tile and then broke the silence. "The world seemed so innocent when we were young." A smile played on her lips. "I remember when you and Clovis used to play chess together in the courtyard." At the mention of Clovis, Lelouch stiffened a little. "He used to get so mad when you would beat him. In private with me, he would come up with these stories of how you cheated and that he was really the smart one and you were just a cheater. Trying to get me to not like you." She giggled and bit her bottom lip softly. "I love those memories."

Lelouch smiled and took another sip of wine, buying a few seconds as he chose his words carefully. "Clovis was always very fond of you.", he said. Adelice shook her head and didn't say anything. "And when Suzaku used to come visit. You two would always want to go out on some grand adventure with Nunally.". Silence fell between them as they remembered the past. Adelice drew a little circle with the tip of her finger on one of the beige tiled squares. She broke the silence after some time again.

"I miss him.", she said, making Lelouch look at her. "I miss how we used to be... all of us.", she said looking into his eyes, almost pleading. Lelouch frowned and set his glass down, walking around to her, he grabbed her shoulders softly. "I promise I will try to make the world better, to get back to what used to be, as best as possible.", he said. Adelice looked up at him, he was completely serious.

She knew it was an empty promise, no one could really fix the world to the way it used to be, none the less a smile came to her lips. "Thank you.", she whispered softly. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead, walking back around, grabbing the empty wine glasses and placing them in the sink. "Come.", he said as he walked through the door and out to the living room, Adelice followed him through the dining room and through the small hall to his room. He motioned for her to sit on the bed and she smiled, sitting on the soft bed. He stood at his bookcase taking a small little box with a bow on it. "For you.", he said, smiling a little, holding the box out to her.

A frown appeared on her lips. "You don't have to buy me things, Lelouch. An apology is perfectly fine.", she said as she felt a tinge of guilt that he took the time to go out and buy something for her. Perhaps she had laid the guilt trip on a little too thickly.

Adelice took the small blue box gently into her hands and undid the bow holding the box together slowly. Lelouch sat at his desk chair, one of his arms hanging behind the chair, watching her as she opened it. A purple and white bracelet lay in the box. The purple jewels were a brilliant shade of purple that matched Lelouch's eyes almost perfectly. She looked up at Lelouch, her mouth hanging slightly opened. He smiled at the face she was making and stood, taking the delicate bracelet from the box and clasped it around her wrist. "This way, you always know I'm with you and I'm safe.", he whispered.

Adelice smiled and stood, hugging him, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you.", she whispered, clinging onto him, wishing she would never have to let him go. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "You're very welcome.", he said as she let him go. "I love it."

"I thought you would.", he whispered. He smiled at her as he watched her twirl the bracelet around her wrist, making sure to take in all the detail of it. They hardly had anytime to spend together now that he was busy with this new found power he acquired. He only wished that he could tell her everything, have everything out in the open. Then she would understand why he needed to be away so long. Perhaps she could accompany him? Lelouch twirled a pen between his fingers. Then again... what if she got hurt? He couldn't have that. A slight frown came to his lips. He could never tell her. It would put her in grave danger. The price for spending time together was not worth the chance that she could get hurt.

His purple eyes traveled to the small digital alarm clock on one of the upper shelves of his bookcase. It was getting late and his lack of sleep was starting to get to him. He slid off his jacket and set it on the back of the desk chair. Lelouch turned to Adelice and leaned forward, caressing her cheek, coaxing her to look up at him. "Spend the night with me.", he whispered. It was more of a statement then a question to which she nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. She hardly got to spend time with him now with their separate extracurricular activities and Lelouch's new found desire to gamble.

He smiled as she nodded and walked to his dresser, grabbing a button down shirt and a pair of shorts. They would be too big for her but at least they would be comfortable to sleep in. "Here. You can change into these. I don't want your uniform to get wrinkled.", he said. Adelice smiled and took the clothes from him, trotting off to the bathroom to change.

Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he should tell her. How on earth was he supposed to tell her about this though if it was going to do more harm then good? He sighed softly careful not to do it too loudly so Adelice wouldn't hear. Perhaps eleven o'clock at night wasn't the best time either. He shook his head, he'd find a better time to think about it in the morning after he got a good nights sleep. He unbuckled his pants and laid them on his desk chair, pulling on a pair of his sleeping pants and waited for Adelice to finish changing.

His eyes traveled to the bookcase in his room and to a small little photo he had. He picked it up in his hands and smiled to himself. It was a picture of Adelice and Nunally, playing together in a little pond. He smiled more as he remembered Adelice feeding the koi in the pond and then showing Nunally how to feed them. After they would always want to go swimming with them and pretend they were fish. His smile faded a little. She was right, that was such an innocent time back then. Back then they could run and play without a care in the world, now it was much different. _I can't take you back to that time Adelice, but I will try to make the world care free once again.. just the way you always wanted it..._

* * *

Adelice started closing the buttons of Lelouch shirt and slipped into the pair of shorts he had given her. They were a little big but she could pull the strings more to make it tighter around her waist. She folded her school uniform into a neat pile and went back to Lelouch's room. It was a bit of a small room but she didn't mind, it was intimate and when she stayed over, she always felt a sense of being closer to him. She saw Lelouch had changed into his sleeping clothes, a thin tank top that clang to his thin body and sleeping silk pants. She smiled at him and set her uniform on top of his desk, ready for another school day tomorrow. She would have a lot of explaining to do when she got to her first and second classes. "What side of the bed do you want?", he asked her, breaking her thought.

Adelice climbed into the bed on the left side and smiled. "Here is perfect.", she said as she covered herself with the sheets. Lelouch slid into bed next to her and snaked his arms around her. She giggled softly, "Lelouch, please wake me up tomorrow, I don't want to be late for my morning classes like I was today. I already have enough explaining to do, let alone if I miss tomorrow too." A smirk crossed across his face. "Perhaps I've rubbed off on you too much.", he said making her laugh again. She waved her hand softly, "Oh what a horrible thought", she said sarcastically making him smirk more. "Oh really?", he taunted, turning her onto her back, stretching his body over hers. He smiled as he saw a blush starting to creep up onto her face. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers and then kissed her slowly.

Adelice melted under him, she wrapped her arms around his neck which made Lelouch smile. He smirked and kissed her a little rougher this time, making her emit a soft noise that he loved hearing. She shivered as she felt his hands travel under the loose shirt and dance across her bare back. She felt a sly smile play across his lips as he kissed her once again, a deeper more loving kiss then the previous. She sighed in his mouth and felt her melting under his touch as he pulled away. "How bad are your thoughts now?", he asked with another sly smile. Adelice turned her gaze away from him. "Cheater."

Lelouch smirks and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting desperately for it to play with hers. He moved his hands from around her back and to her front to caress her rib cage, letting his fingertips run over every bone. Adelice let out another soft sound and opened her mouth enough for Lelouch to slip his tongue into. He eagerly took the advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging his tongue with hers, making her cling to him. He felt her nails starting to dig slightly into his skin, making his skin crawl with dominace. He smiled as he heard another little sound of pleasure escape her lips and he pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel her body against his.

He slowly pulled away but not before placing another soft kiss on her natural pink lips. Adelice looked up at him, her eyes glossy and dilated. It took all of Lelouch's self control to not let out a moan as he looked into her eyes. "Adelice", he whispered her name. She reached up and cupped his cheek, moving some hair that had started to cover his eyes. "Yes?", she asked him, barely a whisper. "You know everything I do is to make a better world for you and Nunally, right?", he asked.

Adelice nodded slowly, not exactly sure what he was trying to get at or why he chose now to say that. Was he hiding more things that he hadn't told her? Lelouch smiled at her and placed another kiss on her lips, making her eyes flutter closed. She wanted desperately to stay in this moment forever. Nothing else in the world mattered, just him and her, here together but just as quickly as he had kissed her he pulled away. Her blue eyes slowly opened and she could see his purple eyes, half -lidded with sleep and half-lidded with emotion "You know I care for you.", he said, kissing her forehead gently. "As I for you.", Adelice whispered back. At this, Lelouch slowly pushed himself off of Adelice and laid back against the bed and smiled from her words.

Worried, she sat up a little and frowned. "Lelouch, is there something you aren't telling me?", Lelouch turned to her with his eyes half closed. "Of course not, I wouldn't lie to you.", he said, closing his eyes fully. Adelice stayed watching him for a couple of moments and then settled back down into the bed and felt Lelouch wrap his arms around her and pull her close. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning", he whispered softly to her. He rested his head on top of hers and ran his fingers through her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Adelice was awoken by a soft tickle on her neck, a moan escaped her mouth as she started waking more from her sleepy state, she felt Lelouch's lips traveling along her neck. "Good morning", she whispered to him as he continued kissing her neck. Adelice sighed softly to herself and let him continue loving the way he was so gentle with his lips against her neck.

He was always a completely different person when they were alone. He showed more affection to her when they were alone then when they were in public and even more so in school. He would only ever kiss her hand, her cheek or her forehead. It was very rare that he ever kissed her in public. Perhaps that was for the sake of not drawing attention to him? But he already had all the girls attention whenever he walked into a room, whether he knew that or not.

It seemed strange now that she though about it. She did at times wished he would show her more affection while eyes from other students were on them, maybe one day he would. She was brought out of her thoughts when Lelouch stopped kissing her. "We should head to class, if we wait any longer we're going to be late.", he said, kissing her cheek. She wished they could stay there longer, but she slowly slid her body up, holding herself up by her elbows.

She gave Lelouch a small smile and caressed his cheek. "Are you going to be home tonight?", she asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. He smiled and kisses her nose. "Yes.", he answered simply. This brought a smile to Adelice's face and she felt a sense of relief come over her. "Now, up for class.", he said, lifting himself off of her and the bed. He slowly took off his tank top and put on a white button down, he turned to her as he buttoned the last button, seeing that she hadn't gotten out of bed yet. "Adelice, up.", he said again, a demanding tone to his voice. She sighed and stretched not really wanting to go to class but also knowing that he meant business when he used that tone. "I really hate getting up this early.", she whined, making him smile.

* * *

Adelice walked out from her chemistry lab and sighed. At least that went over smoothly, she was going to be able to make up the work she had missed from not showing up yesterday. That was a weight off her shoulder, she had to keep high grades if she was going to keep living within the campus grounds free. She made a deal with Milly's family and they had been gracious and accepted her offer. She couldn't disappoint them and then lost her little suite. High grades for a roof over her head, she hadn't been expecting much from them but she had been given a small little suite. It was the perfect size for her. A small kitchen, dining and bedroom, perfect for one person.

She loved her little home, she would be very sad if she lost it. If she ever did she knew Lelouch would offer his home to her but she really didn't want to burden them with another person in that household, therefore good grades were a must.

"Adelice!", someone called to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Rivalz running towards her. "Rivalz? What's wrong?", she asked, waiting for him to catch his breath. "Pres has got a surprise meeting for us, she said it's urgent, so we better get there before we get another scolding.", he said between breaths. Adelice rolled her eyes. "Honestly, can't she just announce it on the intercom instead of throwing surprises at us." Rivalz shrugged and ran in the direction of the student council room. "Better get a move on!", he called back to her.

Adelice sighed, perhaps she should go find Lelouch but knowing him he was probably off somewhere gambling, she shook her head and quickly started walking to the student council room. _This better be good Milly..._

* * *

End of Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review if you like_


	5. Ch 5: Suzaku's Trial

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 5: Suzaku's Trial **

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Rachael Hyuuga: Fantastic, I'm glad you enjoy :)

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian: Thank you ^^

raidersfan777: Oh! Thank you, that tells me that I'm doing good. Glad it's your favorite ch. so far

chichi: I'm glad you like it!

[Annonymous guest]: Thank you :) I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you for the wonderful review.

* * *

Adelice stepped into the room and was immediately ushered in by Milly. "We have an emergency!", Milly exclaimed. Adelice raised an eyebrow. "Nina is missing one of her computer chips. We need that chip now and fast, so whoever finds that chip first gets a special prize~!", Milly held up what appeared to be an envelope, creased from being folded up. "Our prize is a wrinkled envelope?", Adelice asked sarcastically making Rivalz laugh. She was immediately met with a hit to the head by Milly's rolled up paper. "Be serious, you guys!"

Adelice laughed and fixed her hair. "Alright alright, I'll start looking. I'll take the hall.", she said trying to get Milly to stop glaring at her. "I'll take the ballroom", Shirley said excitedly, hurrying out the door. Adelice followed her and sighed. _This better be a good prize Milly... _She knelt down and started looking around near the corners of the wall, she slowly crawled around on her hands and knees, checking all the corners. Nothing. Adelice let out a deep sigh, this was pointless. Finding a tiny little chip in these huge halls would take forever. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off, fixing the sleeves of her jacket back down.

"I found it!", she heard Shirley call from in the ballroom. Adelice smiled, good she wouldn't have to hear any more whining from Milly. She quickly jogged to the ballroom to see Shirley hand the little computer chip to Nina. "Thank goodness you found it, this has all our lab data.", Nina said, holding the tiny chip in her hands. "Good! My ass is killing me.", Rivalz complained making Adelice giggle. She patted his shoulder softly.

Everyone turned as the doors slide open, revealing Milly in an apron. "Where you all able to find it? I finished up on my end!", Milly said pushing her little cart of sweets with her. "Should we dig in?", she said, pushing the cart to the center of the ballroom. Adelice looked at the first floor, surprised to see Lelouch there, who was talking to Kallen. She raised an eyebrow, that's odd. "What's going on?", she asked peering down at Milly, Lelouch and Kallen. "I made some treats, the envelope was really a decoy, I knew you guys wouldn't work as hard as you would if I was just offering you food", a sly smile played on her lips.

"Madam President you tricked us!", whined Shirley. Rivalz laughed, "Who cares, that food looks great!", he said, heading down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet. Adelice walked down the stairs after him. "What is all this?", Lelouch asked Milly. "What? I thought you knew. We're inducting Kallen into the student council.", Milly said, setting up a plate for each of them. Adelice smiled, "That's great, we could use some help with those.." she stopped as she saw Milly look up at her "..detailed reports.", she finished, adding a smile for insurance.

Milly set back to what she was doing. "It was my grandfathers idea really, he thought it would be good for her poor health because she would have a hard time with regular club activities. Oh right! I'm Milly, President of the club", she said smiling at Kallen. Everyone introduced each other and Adelice just smiled at her. "You already know who I am. Glad to have you here too, Kallen", she said giving her a warm smile.

There was a low hum as Nunally came into the room, holding a box of cupcakes in her lap. "Shirley, could you put these on the table for me", Nunally asked. Shirley quickly took them and set them on the table next to all the other great food. Lelouch look surprised. "Nunally what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm still in the middle school level so I can't be on the student council yet but I will be soon enough, a pleasure to meet you.", Nunally greeted Kallen. Adelice met Lelouch's gaze and shrugged.

Rivalz slammed a champagne bottle onto one of the tables. "Alright! Should we kick this off with a toast?", he asked, attempting to uncork the bottle. Adelice shook her head as Nina started to protest about drinking champagne during school hours. Rivalz almost had the cork off when Shirley tried to grab it from his hands. "No way, we're gonna get in trouble!", she yelled at him. Adelcie frowned, somehow she knew this wasn't going to end well. "Here Lelouch!", Rivalz yelled tossing the bottle to him. Lelouch barely caught it before Shirley was already trying to grab it from his hands, making him fall backwards and Shirley on top of him.

Adelice stared as she saw the cork come off of the bottle and toward Kallen, her eyes widened when she saw Kallen swat the cork but the champagne spilled on her and all over her clothes. No one said a word but just stared at Kallen. Adelice finally broke the silence walking over to her. "Let's get you cleaned up", she said, ushering Kallen out of the room. She returned after getting Kallens soaked clothes with champagne. Milly frowned at Adelice as she shrugged. "I guess that wasn't the best 'Welcome to the Club' party we've ever done.", she said handing the clothes to her. Adelice frowned. "Not really..", she muttered.

"Do we have any clothes for her?", Shirley asked feeling a little guilty. "She can use some of mine. I'll go down to my room and get some.", Lelouch said walking out of the room. Adelice watched him leave and sighed. "I guess we should clean up this champagne stain.", she moaned grabbing some towels and cleaner. "I hope it comes out."

* * *

Lelouch walked down the hall with Kallen after he shower. The clothes fit a little big on her but it would do till her clothes were done in the wash. "I hope you're prepared for the crazy events Milly always plans.", he said to her. "Yah what's up with that?", Kallen asked. "Blame our president. You'll be spending a lot of time with her. Hope you're ready."

As he walked back into the ballroom he heard the TV on. "Lelouch it's aweful!", Nunally yelled. "What is?", he asked in surprise. Milly turned to him. "Prince Clovis has been found dead. The reports are saying he was killed." Lelouch frowned and watched the Television as he saw people gathering for the funeral. Nobility no less, all coming to honor his brother.

He turned his eyes to Adelice, who was completely still, watching the TV. _I'm sorry Adelice... _He saw tears start to well up in her eyes and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew when he killed Clovis that this would affect her but he couldn't change the world without first going through pain. It had to be this way, there was no way around it but as he looked at Adelice brush away a tear from the corner of her ear he couldn't help but feel worse.

Her other hand was clenching a white towel tightly, he could see her the knuckles of her hand turning white from her strong she was holding it. He slowly walked over to her and grabbed her hand, taking the towel away from it. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then turned back to the TV as she grasped hold of his hand tightly. He frowned as he could feel her shaking a little.

"We interrupt this broadcast for breaking news!", the reporter said. Adelice frowned. Now what? Wasn't the loss of her dear friend enough? She held onto Lelouch's hand tighter as the images flashed on screen. "The man suspected of this murder has been captured.", she continued. Lelouch felt a pit in his stomach, his mouth going dry making it hard to swallow. "According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian." Lelouch watched as the man was escorted by military toward his prison cell. "What the-", he said under his breath.

Adelice felt like she was about to fall as she stared at the screen. Words didn't come out of her mouth, she couldn't speak, Suzaku... a murderer? It was impossible. He couldn't? If they found him guilty he would be killed too. Adelice felt like screaming but stayed silent and only gripped onto Lelouch's hand stronger. She saw him struggling against the guards and watched as one of the guards hit him, making a gash across his cheek. She closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch anymore. This couldn't be happening, it just wasn't possible.

* * *

Adelice sat on the couch, alone, as Lelouch helped Nunally into bed. She could hear her talking about Suzaku. Adelice sighed... she felt lost. Who did she believe, the news said that his fingerprints were definitely on the gun. She couldn't bare to think about it. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell onto the carpet. _Clovis... _She heard Lelouch quietly enter the room and put a hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

His hands cupped her cheek and he gently wiped the tears away, wanting to provide some level of comfort. She finally spoke after some time. "Why?", she asked softly. Lelouch stayed silent as he watched more tears fall, a deeper frown forming on his face. "Why would someone do something so horrible?", she asked, speaking of Clovis. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know.", he whispered.

Adelice wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It... It isn't true .. what they saw on the news? That Suzaku killed him?", she asked, her voice cracking a little. He pulled her close and cupped her cheek. "Of course not. They'll find him not guilty, Suzaku would never do something like that. They just made a mistake", he assured her, wiping more tears away. She nodded slowly. "I'm glad to see he's still alive...", she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as the funeral started.

She couldn't bare to watch as they spoke kind words about Clovis and showed his coffin adorned with beautiful flowers. She could feel Lelouch's gaze rest on her as she clung onto the TV remote tighter, making her knuckles white again with her strong grip. Lelouch took the TV remote from her, gently prying it from her hand and turned it off. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you want to spend the night again?", he asked softly, kissing the top of her head. He felt her nod into his shoulder. "Please. I don't want to be alone right now.", she answered.

He smiled and let her stay nuzzled into his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. He felt guilty to say the least. It had affected Nunally and Adelice more then he had expected and even more so now, they were accusing Suzaku. He felt a pit in his stomach again. Nothing was working out the way he intended to, he needed to change things.

What could he do though? He thought he had planned everything out. He had dotted his "I's" and crossed his "T's"... so why had things turned out this way? He gently rubbed his forehead with his other hand. He'd figure out someway in the morning for now he wanted to sleep. The day had been a rough one.

He gently lifted Adelice up and into his arms, carrying her to his bed and laid her on it, covering her with the sheets. He leaned down kissing the shell of her ear and then walked to his dressing beginning to change. He sighed, the night was going to be long. He knew he was going to have trouble sleeping, his mind was still racing, thinking of ways, reasons and solutions. What on earth was he supposed to do now... There was no way they were going to find Suzaku not guilty, Britannia needed someone to blame. Whether their 'evidence' was right or not.

He had to do something, but what? It would break Adelice's heart if something happened to Suzaku. Running his fingers through his hair he turned off the light on the end table and crawled into bed next to Adelice, forcing himself to close his eyes. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Adelice yawned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible, her eyes were all red from crying so much last night. She sighed, at least classes were canceled today. She didn't feel like going one bit, all she wanted to do at the moment was take a relaxing bath and get her mind to a happier place. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped off her skirt, doing the same with her undergarments.

She drew the curtain of the bath and turned the hot water on. She looked back at herself in the mirror, her skin looked paler, probably from the way she was feeling. She flexed her fingers softly, feeling the sore digits, no doubt from how hard she had been gripping the TV remote the previous night. She hoped Suzaku was alright.. wherever they were holding him. She wanted to help.. but what could she do, they had found evidence and she certainly didn't have any evidence to prove that he was innocent. There was no use worrying about it now she guessed. She knelt down and opened one of the cabinet doors under the sink. She smiled as she found a lavender bath salt and poured some into her hand, dropping them into the bath water. The room quickly filled with the smell of lavender and she took a deep breath letting the scent sooth her nerves.

Climbing into the tub she set a towel under her head so she could relax her head on the edge of the tub. She drew the curtain and tried to relax as best as possible. The smell of lavender helping her to forget about Clovis' passing. She reached for her hair clip, near her pile of clothes and fastened her hair into a bun to keep it from getting wet.

A knock came to the door. "Come in.", she called, turning the hot water off. "It's just me.", Lelouch said. "Nunally spilled a little bit of juice on the floor so I needed some towels.", he explained as she watched his shadow bend down and get some towels. She heard him open the cupboard and then close it. She sat up a little, "Lelouch.", she called.

"Yes?", he asked turning back to her. She reached her hand and drew the curtain a little, enough to show her bare shoulders. "You don't think that the person that killed Clovis will try to attack any other members of your family, do you?", she asked, hesitantly. Lelouch frowned. "No, I don't think they will.", he said. Adelice nodded and bit her bottom lip, letting go of the curtain and letting her hand fall back into the water.

Lelouch set the towels he had in his hands down on the counter and sat at the edge of the tub and reached to touch her soft cheek, which she happily nuzzled. "Don't worry about that anymore, I'll be back tonight, we'll have another dinner together.", he said, leaning down, giving her a soft kiss. She slowly nodded and watched him slowly walk out the door. He gave a small smile back to her as he closed the door which she returned.

As soon as he closed the door however, Adelice's frown returned. He seemed a little angry but then again that could just be from the loss of his brother. She didn't blame Lelouch for being upset. She laid back against the tub once again and closed her eyes. The world was getting crazier day by day. She wished she could make it stop, why did the world have to be this way?

* * *

As Adelice walked into the living room, grabbing the remote, and flipped to the news. Perhaps they found evidence that Suzaku was innocent. She could only hope and pray that, that had happened during the night. She watched as the "Breaking News" symbol was at the bottom of the screen and traveled her eyes up. Her eyes widened as she saw a crowd gathered. It was already time for the trial? She felt a pit in her stomach, the only reason they would move that quickly for a trial is because they were going to find him guilty. She slowly sat down on the couch, sitting on the edge of it, grasping the remote in her hand tightly. No. No.. this couldn't be happening!

She dragged her attention away from the media and looked around the room. Where on earth was Lelouch anyway? He said he wasn't busy today but he didn't appear to be home. She looked around the room. There was no sign of his bags either. She frowned, probably off gambling again, she knew it wouldn't last long until he was back at it. Her hands fell and gently held the bracelet that he gave her and held it up closer to her face, she pressed it to her lips and sighed. _I_ _hope you're alright..._

She turned her attention back to the TV as she saw Knightmares coming down the road and then Suzaku, tied up with guns pointed at him. This is madness... Suzaku didn't do anything, the Britannian's had pushed this way out of line. There was no reason for this meaningless trial. They were just looking for someone to blame it on.

Her blue eyes traveled to Suzaku's face. He looked like he had been beaten badly, purple and blue bruises covered his face along with healing wounds, no doubt a way to try to get him to admit to a crime he didn't commit. How could her own people act this way... they acted like savages, yet they placed damnation of the Japanese. They weren't even going to listen to him, no matter what Suzaku said in the trial, no matter how hard she wanted to believe that he would be okay, she knew where this case was headed and it wasn't in a good direction.

She watched as the camera's zoomed into Suzaku and she wished she could run to him and hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, just to say goodbye to him but she was forced to watch as her friend was jabbed with a gun in the side of his ribs by one of the guards. She winced slightly but still brought herself to continue watching, not being able to tear her eyes from the screen.

The vehicles and Knightmares stopped, Adelice narrowed her eyes. _What on earth are they stopping for?_ Her eyes widened as she saw Prince Clovis' personal transport vehicle approaching. She stood perfectly still, not even daring to blink as his vehicle continued to drive closer to where Suzaku was held captive. She watched as Lord Jeremiah yelled at the approaching vehicle. The banner of Britannia suddenly went up in flames and there stood a man in a long cape. She frowned as she took in the sight of him. Dark colored clothing, with gold trimming. He had a mask on, covering his face from the crowd that had gathered. Adelice's mouth dropped a little.

"I am Zero."

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review if you like_


	6. Ch 6: Zero's Entrance

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 6: Zero's Entrance**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Hello everyone

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm very happy you all are liking the story. I'm trying to update quicker then usual as college is starting back up for me and I'll be going back within the week. I'll try to updating as quick as possible. Again, thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing so I know you still want me to continue this story.

~amandaluvsya

* * *

Adelice stayed frozen as she watched the television. "I am Zero.", the masked man said. Whatever this was it had to be a joke, she couldn't believe that one man would stand up against a whole line of military. She watched as Lord Jeremiah lifted his gun and fired it into the air, as he did, more military units dropped from the sky and surrounded the vehicle. Adelice rolled her eyes, typical Britannia, always pushing their weight around.

The masked man didn't even flinch as they all pointed their guns at him. "Remove that mask", Lord Jeremiah commanded him. The man slowly lifted his hand to the mask and then lifted his hand into the air, snapping his fingers. Everyone became quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop. Adelice stayed perfectly still, afraid to break the silence. Nothing happened for a few moments and then the back part of the truck came undone revealing a mechanical ball of some sort.

It seemed to be a device of some sort, what it did was unclear though. There were pipes coming from the top and bottom of it, connected to the truck. The only thing Adelice could think of was that it was a bomb. Did this man plan to threaten to set off the bomb unless Suzaku was released. Perhaps it was one of Suzaku's friends? But who? Who would have the courage to stand up to all of Britannia?

Lord Jeremiah pointed his gun at the man now calling himself "Zero". "I purpose an exchange. This for Kururugi.", Zero said. Adelice felt a wave of comfort come over her. Perhaps this man was going to be able to save Suzaku, she could only hope that was the case as she continued to watch. "Impossible, this man is charged with high treason and the murder of Prince Clovis.", Lord Jeremiah said, starting to lower his gun a little.

Adelice winced at the mention of Prince Clovis. She wanted nothing more then to have justice for his death. Whoever killed Clovis should be punished..but she knew without a doubt in her heart that it couldn't have been Suzaku. Suzaku was one of the kindest friends she had, he would never have done anything to hurt anyone.

The masked men, folded his cape back in. "No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis was me.". Adelice dropped the controller on the floor with a thud. She couldn't believe it. This was the man that took her dear friend Clovis away from her but he was also saving Suzaku.

She didn't know whether to hate him or thank him. He had taken away one friend, it was unforgivable.. but .. if he really was going to save Suzaku... perhaps he wasn't really that bad of a man. She could never forgive him for murdering Clovis but she would also be able to thank him for saving Suzaku.. if it was possible. She watched as the Knightmares loaded their guns and pointed them back at the masked man.

"Careful, you don't wish the public to know of Orange, do you?", Zero asked Lord Jeremiah. Adelice raised an eyebrow. _Orange? What's that?_ She watched as the vehicle continued to advance toward Jeremiah. "If I die, it will all go public. If you don't want that to happen then you'll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well!".

There was silence between the two of them. Again, silence filled the air, no one moved or spoke, then Jeremiah lowered his gun slowly. "Right understood, release the prisoner." Adelice gasped as she watched this unfold. She never thought Jeremiah would ever agree to something like that so quickly.

Apparently this "Orange" was something he wanted to keep a secret. She watched as Jeremiah yelled at the guards holding Suzaku to let him go once again, getting angrier as they hesitated. Where on earth was Lelouch, he needed to see this! Other members of the military started protesting as Lord Jeremiah ordered them again to release Suzaku.

She watched as Suzaku was set free before her very eyes, her mouth hanging agape slightly. He slowly started walking over to the masked man named Zero. Adelice touched a hand to her fast beating heart. _You're safe now Suzaku... Thank goodness.. _Zero slowly approached Suzaku. "Well then till next time.", Zero declared and held up a switch, he pushed the red button and the device that had been in the back of the truck started emitting gas from it.

Adelice gasped. _Was that the poisonous gas that she had seen on the news before?_ She recalled a couple of the students talking about it during one of the classroom breaks. She hadn't payed much attention after that because she had been worried about Lelouch. His face had seemed to get very pale when the other students mentioned Shinjuku. She watched as Zero was pulled into the sky, carrying Suzaku as they fled the scene.

Lord Jeremiah started to attack the members of his own military that he saw were trying to attack Zero. She watched as the crowd that had gathered before, now ran and pushed each other to get out of the way, shortly after the news cut off. Adelice stared at the blank television screen for a few moments before reaching down to grab the TV remote she had dropped on the floor.

It was hard to believe what she had just seen. She didn't even know where to begin, a sigh escaped her, all that mattered was that Suzaku was okay now. As far as she was concerned as long as he wasn't within the military's grasp then he was safe. Britannia would never truly be on his side no matter what he did, even if he was apart of their military.

She understood what Suzaku was trying to do but trying to change their ways from within was just not going to happen. Britannia was stubborn, they had the narrowest view on the world she had ever seen. Her thoughts traveled to the man named Zero. He had accomplished the impossible.. without even pointing again at anyone. Adelice frowned, she didn't know whether to think of this man as friend or foe, whether to be scared of him or appreciate him. She twirled the remote in her hands, lost in her thoughts about this new villain or perhaps he was a hero.

Her attention was brought back to the screen as the 'breaking news' writing flashed across the screen. "It has been confirmed that Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities, it seems like the masked man released him however now that the original charges against him have been thrown into question, it's possible that Kururugi will be found innocent."

Adelice's mouth dropped as she stared at the anchor man. _He...He went back... Suzaku, you fool! .. __Why didn't you stay with Zero!?... For god sake you were safe... you threw it all away.. Britannia is not on your side! Why do you want to keep foolishly believing that!? _Adelice stood up in anger and shut off the TV, tossing the remote on the couch. Tears started to fill her eyes as she laid her head against one of the couch pillows, curling back onto the couch. _You idiot!.._

* * *

Adelice awoke with a start as the front door opened, a tired looking Lelouch walked in. He had slightly dark circles under his purple eyes. "Lelouch? Where have you been?", she asked, clutching one of the couch pillows to her chest. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in a chess game with one of the nobles.", he lied quickly, he hated to lie that he was gambling but that was the only thing that came to his mind and he definitely didn't want to seem suspicious to Adelice.

A frown appeared on Adelice's face. "Gambling again... when are you going to stop?", Adelice asked, more to herself then to him. A man that gambled wasn't ever going to be a good husband. Perhaps she was too young to be thinking that way. She was sure her other female friends would think of her as foolish for thinking about marriage this early in life.

Even so, she couldn't ignore the deep feelings that she had for Lelouch. She loved him and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She wanted to stay with him forever, and whenever the time did come.. to be his wife, if he would have her. Lelouch felt a pang of guilt hit him, he didn't want to stay on this gambling subject any longer.

"Is Nunally still in bed?", he asked, taking off his jacket slowly. Adelice nodded, "I didn't want to wake her.", she said. "She's probably tired with all these things happening to Suzaku, being a day off a school, I thought it would be nice for her to sleep an extra hour or so.", Adelice continued not looking up at Lelouch. He walked slowly toward her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Somethings bothering you.", he stated, his eyes showing a slight hint of worry.

Adelice frowned and nodded slowly, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. "I was watching the news.. I saw Suzaku...", her voice cracked slightly as the image of Suzaku all bruised and beaten came into her mind. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the pillow tightly in her hands. "He had so many bruises.. he looked like he had been beaten badly." Lelouch stayed quiet, not wanting to say much. "I'm so worried about him, Lelouch..", she whispered.

Lelouch frowned and gently pried the pillow out of her hand and intertwined his fingers with on of her hands, holding the other one in his other hand. "Adelice.. please stop worrying about this.", he said, squeezing her hand softly. A tear slowly fell down her cheek, "I saw some man save him, he called himself "Zero"... I was happy.. for some reason.. I just felt he would be safe." Adelice looked up at Lelouch. "Anything is better then within Britannia's prison."

He continued to watch as tears streamed down her face. Maybe this Zero plan was going to do more damage then good but what could he do? The word was out now and it had been on the news.. he couldn't just disappear after one appearance. Zero had finally given the people hope, something to look up to. It finally showed them that someone could actually stand up to Britannia. Then why did his heart hurt? Seeing Adelice like this, seeing Nunally like this... he wanted to change it but how could he change it to make sure that they never shed a tear again.

"Lelouch?", he was brought out of his thoughts when Adelice called him. "Hm?", he asked trying to seem like he had been listening the whole time. "Did you hear what I said?", she asked, frowning a little. "I'm sorry, I just spaced out for a second. I'm tired. Continue.", he said giving her a small smile. Adelice shook her head. "I was just saying that.. I can't understand why he returned back to the police. Why would he do that?", she said.

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't know.", he whispered. Adelice frowned and squeezed his hand softly. "What do you think they will do to him?", she asked, hesitantly. She was so worried. What if they rushed another trial again? No doubt they would find him guilty again.. surely the punishment for killing the Prince would be a death sentence. "I don't know. Don't worry about it anymore. Lets go for a walk."

Adelice shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up. Sitting at home would have been perfectly fine. "Can we stay home today..", she said, frowning softly. Lelouch nodded and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "Up.", he whispered and stood from the couch, holding out his hand for her.

Adelice took his hand softly as he pulled her up off the couch, uncurling her legs. She winced as they ached a little from being in one position for so long. He brought her hand up to his lips and smiled softly at her. "It might help clear your mind.", he said letting go of her hand. Adelice nodded and headed for the bedroom so she could change out of the sleeping clothes Lelouch had given her. She slipped back into her school uniform skirt and put on the white button up shirt, leaving her jacket on the table.

Walking out of the room she saw Lelouch waiting for her by the front door, talking to Sayoko, no doubt to take care of Nunally should she wake up while they were gone. His bag was over his shoulder, making her give him a quizzical look. "What's in the bag?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. Lelouch gave her a small smile when he saw her and held out his arm for her to wrap hers around but didn't answer her question. She did so happily and walked out into the hallway, he slowly led her down the hall and out.

Adelice looked up at the sky as the sun set. A brilliant purple and orange hue stretched over the sky, it was beautiful to say the least. "It's beautiful.", she whispered to herself, Lelouch turned to her and smiled, happy that his plan to make her feel better was working slightly. He led her to a park down the street from the school, finding a patch of open grass for them to lay on. He looked around, they were secluded by the neighboring tree's, perfect.

He slide his bag onto the floor and bent down to take out a blanket he had packed within it. He laid it out for them and smiled up at her. "Sit.", he said, as laid back, propping himself on his elbows. Adelice nodded and sat next to him, looking up at the sky again. She laid back and turned to Lelouch. "Thank you for taking me here.", she smiled, realizing that this calm atmosphere was helping her to get her mind off of Suzaku.

Lelouch nodded and pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Of course, I'll do anything to get those tears to stop flowing.", he said, kissing her forehead. Adelice looked up at him and gently brushed her lips against his. A surge of love and emotion ran through her body as she deepened the kiss slowly, feeling him smirk against her lips.

She pulled away just a little, looking into his violet eyes. "I love you.", Adelice whispered. Lelouch felt warmth spread from his heart all the way down his body. A primal possession burning down his spine. He leaned up and over her, pushing her on her back with one fluid motion. He pressed his lips to hers eagerly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and the other on her hip, pulling her closer. His male dominance getting the best of him but at the moment he didn't care as he heard a small moan escaped her mouth.

Lelouch ran his hand under her shirt, undoing some of the bottom buttons of her shirt in the process. Feeling the soft skin of her stomach under his fingertips. A blush came to her cheeks as she felt his hand travel up and trail along the bottom of her ribcage. "Lelouch.", Adelice sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away slightly. "Not here.", she whispered, shaking her head a little but felt a little guilty at pushing him away.

Lelouch let out a slightly frustrated sigh and pulled away not wanting to in the least bit. His male dominance still burning inside him. Adelice sat up slowly, fixing her shirt, some of her hair falling in her face, she could only hope that it would cover up her blushing cheeks. Lelouch looked back at her and smiled, moving her hair behind one ear. He placed a soft kiss on her burning cheek. "I love you too.", he whispered.

* * *

Adelice took her seat next to Kallen, touching her shoulder softly in a silent hello. Kallen turned her head slightly and gave a weak smile. Adelice opened her notebook and took out a pen, ready for whatever lecture their teacher was going to cover for the day. She could hear Lelouch towards the back of the classroom talking to Rivalz, making her roll her eyes. They were probably figuring out their next gambling match. Honesty.. they couldn't stay out of trouble.

The class went silent as they watched their teacher take her podium to begin the lecture. "Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome him.", their teacher said. Adelice had to bite her tongue hard to not keep from shouting out. There, standing in front of the podium making his introduction was Suzaku. Her eyes were wide and it was taking all of her strength to not run up to him and hug him.

She hadn't seen Suzaku in so long, she had missed her friend. A wave of relief washed over her body. If he was here then.. they must have dropped the case against him. Adelice held back tears as she watched Suzaku's eyes meet hers for just a moment and caught a glimpse of the corner of his mouth turning up in a very slight smile.

Suzaku finished his introduction to the class and took his seat in the row behind Lelouch. Class continued like it normally would, lecture and then a quiz. Adelice bit the end of her pen, she was having such trouble concentrating now that she knew Suzaku was okay. Her anxiety to speak to him was killing her inside. Finally after some frustrating concentration she finished and tried as best as possible to patiently wait for her other classmates to finish.

She didn't know how much time had passed but she was relieved to see that the teacher finally took her podium again and called for everyone to hand in their quiz. Adelice stood quickly, offering to take Kallen's quiz as well. Kallen replied with a thank you and Adelice walked up to the front desk, dropping off both papers in the already neat pile of other quizzes.

Adelice caught Lelouch's eye as she walked back to her desk. He slightly shook his head. She suppressed a whine, and frowned but nevertheless sat back down in her chair. Why couldn't she go talk to Suzaku? She understood it would put suspicion on her with the other classmates but she just didn't care, after all Suzaku was one of her best friends. She bit her lip and forced herself to stay in her chair, not wanting to make Lelouch upset. The wait was eating her from inside. She was dieing to know what happened with the trial. Hopefully soon she would get to talk to him.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


	7. Ch 7: An Old Friend

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch7: An Old Friend**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

"_Oh now, Adelice, come on~ You look wonderful.", Lady Marianne said, giving her a warm motherly smile to a young Adelice. "Adelice flattened out the skirt of her dress and pouted as Lady Marianne fastened little pink bows in her hair. She watched in the mirror at the scene in front of her, desperately wishing that Lady Marianne was her own mother. "But it's so hot, Lady Marianne... why do we have to wear these big dresses in the summer?", Adelice said, trying to take of her little gloves. _

"_It's only for the party, dear.", she said still giving that warm smile to her. Lady Marianne grasped the young girls shoulders and spun her around, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You do want to look pretty for all the eligible boys don't you?", she asked the little girl. Adelice blushed and nodded her head slowly, still trying to hide her blush. _

_Lady Marianne stood and smiled, ushering Adelice out to one of the halls where Lelouch, Nunally and Clovis were. They smiled when they saw her, Lady Marianne had put on a lovely pink and white dress on her, with a bow tied in the back, matching the ones in her hair. Nunally smiled at her. "Adelice, you look so pretty!", Nunally exclaimed running up to her, giving her a hug. Adelice smiled and hugged her back, as they approached the two boys and made their way to the grand hall where the ball was actually taking place. _

_The children stepped into a lavish room adorned with purple and gold. There was a beautifully laid purple velvet carpet for them to walk in. The walls milky white with purple and gold banners with the Britannian emblem on them, hanging from the ceiling and along them. She felt suddenly claustrophobic as she walked into the room. The air was thick with the pompous attitude of nobility making her walk closer to Clovis and Lelouch for comfort._

_A clanging could be heard as someone tapped their utensil against their empty wine glass to gain all the nobles attention. "We're here to celebrate the marriage of two families.", one of the nobles said, holding up his wine glass in a toast to the new couple. Adelice payed no more attention to them and stayed with her friends, where she was safe. _

_As the evening progressed into the later hours the live band started to play classical music and nobles started to dance. Adelice smiled as Clovis took Nunally's hand and danced with her. She took the time to quietly sneak away to the balcony without any one noticing. Feeling the cool air on her face was such a relief in that stuffy room she was having a hard time trying to breathe with the dress closely hugging her body. _

_She smiled as she looked out at the millions of little lights around her, the buildings and houses all lit up in the distance, they looked almost like little fireflies. She turned around as she heard the balcony door open, afraid that she would get into trouble. Her eyes quickly looked for a place to hide but there was no where to. She frowned and was about to run when she heard a familiar voice call her name. _

"_Adelice, why are you out here?", Lelouch asked, walking up to her. She smiled and shook her head. "I was admiring the lights.", she said pointing to them. Lelouch looked and then turned back to her. "Do you not like parties?", Lelouch asked, frowning a little. "No, I do... I just feel weird with all the nobles around me.", she answered, turning her eyes away. _

"_Adelice?", he called her, making her turn her blue eyes back to him. "When we're older, lets leave, together.. You, Me, and Nunally. Let's leave the nobility behind.", Lelouch said looking into her blue eyes. A giggle came from her lips as she smiled big. "And Nunally and I would be your wives?", she asked, looking up at his purple eyes, giggling when he blushed. _

_Lelouch turned his eyes away from her, trying to hide his blush. Adelice smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lelouch smiled and rested his head against her head. "I wouldn't mind having you..", Lelouch whispered making Adelice blush a little at his words. She smiled and shook her head, grabbing his hand. "We should get back~ I don't want Lady Marianne getting upset with us.", Adelice said, pulling him along with her as the went back into the party._

* * *

Adelice tapped her pencil against the desk, the wait was getting annoying but she couldn't help but smile at her daydream. She missed those days and wished they still lived within the palace among the nobles. Her blue eyes traveled around the classroom. She noticed that groups of students had begun to huddle together closely, whispering to each other and then turning to look at Suzaku out of the corner of their eye. A frown came to her lips as she heard what they were saying.

"What's an eleven doing here?", she heard one male student comment, a hint of disgust in his voice. She felt her heart fall a little. How could they be so rude? Suzaku was sitting right there, she knew that he was probably hearing all these comments. How he kept a straight face and was absolutely quiet was beyond her. She wanted so desperately to say something but bit her tongue, no one knew of her past and she was very much inclined to keep it that way.

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder! I remember his face on the news.", a female voice whispered, anger coating her words. "But the teacher said that it was dropped.", a male student whispered back, shaking his head slightly. She balled her hand into a fist, not wanting to hear anymore of these foolish comments from her fellow peers. She wanted to scream at them to bite their own tongues and keep their comments to themselves.

Adelice bit her bottom lip, she just wanted to be out of this place, the thought of hearing anymore nasty comments about her friend would make her explode. She was starting to suddenly feel claustrophobic, almost like the room was growing smaller with every comment she heard. She winced as one of Kallen's came beside Kallen and herself. She leaned over the desk, resting her palms against it and whispered, "You don't think he's a terrorist, do you?", looking at both of them.

Adelice frowned and shook her head slightly, making some hair fall in her face. "No, no I don't.", she answered, looking down at the ruffles in her black skirt. She was trying her hardest to not sound angry but someone the words still came out sharp. Kallen looked at Adelice out of the corner of her eye and looked back at her friend.

"I don't think they would allow a terrorist into the school.", Kallen answered her friend. Adelice quickly stood up from her chair, making Kallen and her friend look at her quizzically. At the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to be out of the room. Anywhere was better then there. She quickly walked to the back of the classroom where Shirley, Rivalz and Nina had made their own little huddle.

She prayed that they weren't discussing this like everyone else was but she sincerely doubted it. Making extra sure to not look anywhere in Suzaku's direction, she walked past him and continued her route to her friends. "An eleven? Here at school?" Adelice winced as she heard the words come out of Nina's mouth. "He is a Honorary Britannian.", Rivalz answered.

Adelice's eyes looked up at Nina's face. "I know but still all the same...", Nina whispered, wrapping her arms around her like she was trying to protect herself from some invisible physical harm. She looked absolutely bothered by just looking at the sight of Suzaku. Adelice frowned, she was not so close to Nina. She wanted to but she could not forgive Nina's xenophobic attitude toward the Japanese, and now it was affecting one of her closest friends. It took all of her strength to not defend Suzaku.

She had always known that Nina acted different whenever anyone mentioned the Japanese. She would almost sink into herself like she was trying to hide from the word "Japanese" itself. She hadn't yet seen how being around an "eleven" made Nina act, but now that she had.. she could see that Nina would never change. Anger filled Adelice a little as she looked at Nina's face. She had a worried, almost vulnerable expression.

"Well he doesn't look all that scary. Why don't we just talk to him, I'm sure he's-", Shirley said, smiling in Suzaku's direction, taking a step toward him and holding out her hand to touch his shoulder. Rivalz pulled her back, grabbing her wrist. Adelice watched as Shirley gave him a confused look. "Wha-?". Rivalz shook his head, "The guy just got here, give him some space."

Adelice sighed, relived. At least it was only Nina who was being the unreasonable one. Adelice looked toward Lelouch, who had suddenly stood up out of his chair quickly. The movement was abrupt and sudden, making a slight screeching noise as the chair legs grazed the floor. He was probably feeling the same way as she was, hearing all those comments must have taken its toll on him too.

Her eyes traveled down to his lips that were tugged down slightly into a frown. A sad smile came to her face as she wished he hadn't heard all of the things the students were saying. She knew he was doing his best to hide his emotions. Lelouch eyes looked up at hers as he walked toward her. He took her hand and lead her outside, walking around Suzaku. Adelice forced herself to not look in his direction once again, Lelouch doing the same and just concentrate at looking at Lelouch's back.

As they made their way to the doorway of the classroom, she watched Lelouch pull the collar of his school uniform jacket up and then continue walking out of the room. "Lelouch?", making him turn his head toward her as they walked at a fast pace. "Where are we going?" Lelouch lead her to the set of stairs that led up to the roof just like he had before.

"To be alone.", he said, a frown still tugging at his lips and turned back to facing in front of him. Adelice frowned and squeezed his hand. "How can people be so mean?", she whispered, trying to get what the other students had said out of her head. No matter how hard she tried she still could hear the students voices in her head. "They don't even know him, they're just judging him by what they saw on the news."

He turned to her quickly and frowned. "Don't pay attention to what they say about him.", he stated. "They don't know him the way that we do. They're fools who don't know how to do anything but criticize and look down on people.", Lelouch stated, squeezing her hand hard. Adelice winced, "Lelouch, stop it. That hurts.", she whined softly pulling her hand away from him quickly, holding it with her other hand.

A deeper frown came to his lips. "I'm sorry.", he whispered still continuing up the steps. They both stayed completely silent the rest of the flight up and approached the door to the roof. Lelouch pushed it open, leaving it open for her to enter first. Walking out onto the roof a warm breeze hit her and blew through her hair. She took a deep breath feeling better as she breathed in the fresh air from outside.

It had seemed like she couldn't breathe before in that classroom. The air had been filled with malice and venom from all the students comments. The students ill will towards the Japanese was somewhat surprising to her. She had known that there was always a dividing line between Japanese and Britannia but she hadn't truly seen how deep it had affected her own generation. It seemed that they had inherited their parents feelings toward others as well as looks.

Adelice was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Lelouch grab her arm softly in his hand and pull her toward the edge of the roof. He leaned against the white fencing once they had gotten there, letting go of her and looked out at the view. Adelice did the same and looked out at the huge field of trees, benches scattered around. She could make out blurry shapes of students sitting down, just beginning to eat their lunch.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the roof door open again, she turned her head and saw Suzaku come out onto the roof. She felt a wave of happiness come over her as she saw him, warmness filling her heart. It had been seven years since she had seen him, much too long for her to not see her friend. She turned to Lelouch who nodded slowly giving her the okay to acknowledge Suzaku.

Adelice smiled and trotted to Suzaku, a full smile spread onto Suzaku's face as he walked toward her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him with all her might, finally she could tell him how much he had been missed after all these years. Suzaku wrapped his arms around her back, resting his head on top of hers, closing his eyes just for a second.

He felt his heart beat quicken a little as he felt her soft hair touch his neck and chin. His eyes traveled to Lelouch and gave his long time friend a smile. Adelice slowly let her hands fall from around his neck to his shoulders as she smiled up at him, cupping his cheek with one of her hands. "We missed you so much.", she whispered to him and let her hands fall.

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "I have too, it's been too long, my Lady.", he answered giving her a warm smile. Adelice shook her head. "I told you, you don't have to call me that. You're a friend.", she said letting go of him. Suzaku turning his attention to Lelouch who hadn't said anything yet.

Lelouch leaned his back against the railing and ran his fingers through his hair. A smirk spread across his face. "It's been seven years since we used the signal..", Lelouch said, pulling on his collar again just like he had before when they had first left the classroom. "..Long time, huh?".

Adelice smiled, so that was what was going on. She had thought it had been weird that Lelouch had made a point to pull his collar and look back at the classroom but hadn't thought much of it. "Meeting on the roof like the old days.", Suzaku laughed, looking out at the huge campus view from the high height.

Suzaku smiled at his friend. "I'm glad you're okay..", he said turning his eyes toward Adelice. "..and taken good care of Adelice.". A soft giggle came from her as her eyes went from Suzaku to Lelouch, leaning against him and smiled up at him. "He's been a perfect gentleman.", Adelice whispered, as Lelouch wrapped his arm around her.

Suzaku fixed his green eyes on Lelouch. "I was worried.", he said, using a lower tone then he had before. Lelouch shook his head slightly, making his hair sway a little. "I'm alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died.. trying to protect me.". Adelice frowned slightly and looked at Suzaku's green eyes that were fixed on Lelouch's face and crossed his arms a little.

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago.", Suzaku answered giving him a warm smile. Adelice could feel Lelouch tense up a little. "Thank you for protecting him, Suzaku. His gambling has been getting him into more trouble then usual. He gave me the scare of my life.", Adelice said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word "gambling".

"It's good to see that you're alright.", Lelouch said before Suzaku could reply to Adelice. His eyes not meeting Suzaku's eyes anymore as he stared off to the other side of the roof. Silence fell between them for a few seconds until Suzaku broke the silence. "And your name.. do I still call you Lelouch?", he asked. "According to records my old identity is no longer alive. I go by Lelouch Lamperouge now.".

"And you? What happened at your court martial? Why did you enroll here?", Lelouch asked. Adelice's ears perked up as she watched Suzaku, who paused a bit and leaned against the railing or the roof. "I'm as surprised as you are, who would have ever thought we would all end up at the same school?", Suzaku said brightly. "Why did they release you?", Adelice asked, not being able to contain her patience.

Suzaku shrugged a little. "Truth is, someone arranged for me to have a proper investigation and that person said that a normal seventeen year old should be in school.", he said. Adelice nodded a little. Relief spread over her knowing that they wouldn't pursue Suzaku any longer due to lack of evidence. "I'm very glad you'll be staying here, Suzaku. I never want seven years to pass again without all of us seeing each other.", Adelice smiled.

Suzaku nodded and looked out toward the large grassland again, taking in the magnificent view of the campus. "How is Nunally?", Suzaku asked after some more time had passed. "She's doing fine, Adelice always keeps her company.", Lelouch said looking down at her. "I'm sure she would be so happy to see you Suzaku. I'm sure she misses you deeply.", Adelice said, looking back up into Suzaku's eyes.

"I'd love to.", he said, smiling another large smile that made him look just like the young boy he was when they had last seen each other. A wave of nostalgia came over her as she wished deeply that they could go back to that time. A time when Lelouch didn't have to pretend he wasn't himself, when Clovis was alive, when Nunally still had the use of her eyes.. and when seven years would have never passed between seeing Suzaku.

"Lelouch?", Adelice asked, looking up at him with her blue eyes. "Lets all have dinner together, please? Like old times.", she asked, a slight pleading tone in her voice. Lelouch smiled and turned to Suzaku. "I think that's a great idea, you can talk to Nunally and see her while we catch up and have dinner.".

Suzaku smiled and nodded as they agreed on a time during the late evening to give Sayoko some time to prepare the dinner for the surprise company. Adelice looked out toward the grassland again and noticed the outlined shape of students starting to make their way back to their classrooms. "We should head back.", Adelice said not wanting to be late.

She had been scolded by her teachers already too much for that, a combination of not wanting to wake up early and laziness. Lelouch nodded and they both waited as Suzaku went down the stairs back down to the second floor first to give him some time to arrive before they did. They needed to eliminate any suspicion that they knew him, well, at least for now they did.

Adelice could only hope that later people would get to know him an like him for the wonderful person he was and realize that race didn't determine the person inside. She wished the world not become like it had, a world of huge racial barriers. Perhaps one day people would see the error of their ways but for now she had to live in the present and deal with all the problems that came with it.

"I'm so glad Suzaku is alright.", Adelice whispered to Lelouch who nodded in agreement. "Do you think things will start to go back to the way they were? At least.. a little?", she asked, wanting to believe with all her heart that perhaps it was possible to go back to the past, even if just a few things returned back to normal.

Lelouch frowned. "I don't know but.. all that matters is that Suzaku is back, so enjoy it and don't over think things.", he said, leaning down, kissing her temple. Adelice was relived that classes moved quickly. Thankfully Milly didn't have too much work for them to do to their relief, so both of them went straight home without letting the other council members notice.

* * *

Adelice entered Lelouch's home as the door opened with a hiss. Looked around the room, Nunally wasn't anywhere in the dining room, perfect. She leaned back outside and motioned for Lelouch and Suzaku to come in. They both stepped in and just as they did Sayoko wheeled Nunally into the room. Adelice's eyes traveled to Suzaku's face, his eyes lit of brightly when he saw Nunally.

"Hi Lelouch.", Nunally said happily, not expecting him to be home so early by the time she returned home. "Hi there.", Lelouch answered welcoming both Nunally and Sayoko who was pushing her wheel chair. Lelouch walked over to her as Sayoko wheeled her around the table. "I've got a special present for you today.", Lelouch said, smiling down at his sister.

"Really? What could it be?", Nunall asked, putting a finger up to her mouth in thought. Adelice smiled at Nunally's excitement and watched as Lelouch put a finger up to his mouth, warning Sayoko to not say anything or give the surprise away. Adelice motioned for Suzaku to step toward Nunally now that Sayoko knew to stay quiet.

Suzaku gave a warm smile to Sayoko. Adelice traveled her eyes to Sayoko as well who looked surprised at seeing Suzaku. It had been so long since she had seen him around with Adelice or Lelouch. Suzaku took a deep breath and fixed his green eyes on Nunally, slowly and calmly walking toward her, not saying a word.

Suzaku turned his head to look at Lelouch just to be sure it was alright, to which Lelouch answered with a nod. Adelice smiled as Suzaku knelt down and gently took Nunally's hand into his, holding her hand softly in-between both of his. A warm smile spread across his face as he stroked the back of her hand with the tips of his fingers.

Nunally gasped softly in surprise and placed her other hand on top of Suzaku's. Adelice felt her melt slightly at the scene unfolding in front of her. A single tear came to her eye as she remembered how all four of them had spent a summer together. They had hiked up a steep mountain to get to a shrine. Lelouch and Suzaku competed all the way up it, wanting to show Adelice and Nunally who the strongest was.

It had rained so hard that afternoon, they ended up completely soaking wet and their shoes covered in mud from walking all the rain-soaked dirt paths. Adelice suppressed a giggle as she remembered how mad Lady Marianne had been. Lelouch had gotten a proper scolding that day for taking Nunally and her into the rain.

"These hands... It can't be.. I knew it..", Nunally said, stroking Suzaku's hands with her own. Adelice let a single tear fall as she saw tears fall down Nunally's closed eyes. Adelice quickly got a tissue and went over to Nunally. She gently took Nunally's cheek into her hand and wiped her eyes with the soft little towel.

Nunally wiped her eyes with one of her hands to get the rest of the tears. "I just knew you would be alright.", she said, her voice still cracking. Suzaku smiled and gently squeezed her hands. He spoke in a very soft voice to her as though if he spoke in his normal tone it would break her.

"It's been a long time, Nunally."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review Please_


	8. Ch 8: A Helpless Wish

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch8: A Helpless Wish**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Adelice smiled as they all took their seats for dinner. She sat next to Lelouch who took his usual place at the head of the table. Nunally sat on the other side of him. Suzaku sitting next to Adelice listening to Nunally talk. She held out another Origami crane that she had folded. Adelice smiled and turned to Suzaku. "Nunally's been experimenting with the art of Origami. It's a beautiful tradition.", she said.

"Yes. They say if you make a thousand of these cranes that you will get one special wish. I've thought long and hard about it but I came up with the perfect one.", Nunally said setting the crane back onto the table. "What are you gonna wish for Nunally?", Adelice asked leaning over the table a little. Nunally shook her head. "If I told you the cranes wouldn't grant my wish, they might hear you.", she said, giggling softly.

"Though... I suppose I could whisper it so they don't hear it before I've completed the final crane.", she said, motioning for Adelice to come closer. Adelice raised an eyebrow but figured she should just play along. She walked around the table and knelt down next to Nunally, gently taking her hand into her own. Nunally turned her head and whispered into Adelice's ear.

Lelouch watched Adelice as her eyes widened and became glossy with tears. He frowned a little wondering what Nunally could have said. Suzaku stared at the two girls not wanting to move as he watched a tear roll down Adelice's cheek. She turned to Nunally slowly. "That's a wonderful wish, Nunally.", she said softly, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

She quickly walked back around and to her seat as Sayoko came back with their meal. Adelice smiled at Sayoko as she put her plate down. "Thank you Sayoko, it looks wonderful.", she said, unfolding a napkin onto her lap. The meal consisted of smoked salmon and an assorted raw vegetable salad tossed with sesame seeds and olive oil.

Suzaku thanked Sayoko as he quickly dug into the salmon. "So tell me Suzaku, you will spend the night? Won't you?", Nunally asked as Lelouch poured some warm green tea into everyone's cup. "Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford academy so you can see him whenever you want.", Lelouch said, setting the tea pot down. Nunally smiled brightly and turned in Suzaku's general direction. "Is that true?", she asked excitedly.

"Well... I still have military duties..", Suzaku said, making Adelice take a big gulp of tea to prevent herself from talking. "So.. I can't be here everyday.", Suzaku finished, plopping a piece of the salmon into his mouth. "Oh dear... you're still in the military?", Nunally asked, a frown tugging at her lips. Adelice stayed absolutely quiet and quickly took a bite of salmon, anxious to hear what Suzaku was going to say.

She couldn't help but feel the same as Nunally. She hated the military.. why Suzaku was hell bent on being in it was beyond her. "Don't worry, I've been reassigned to the engineering core. It's much less dangerous.", he said, giving both girls a warm smile. Adelice let a breath go that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Relief spread over her knowing that at least Suzaku wouldn't be in the heat of battle. He would still be in danger but.. anything was better then being a soldier. "Oh cool. Engineering, huh?", Lelouch said, trying to make the atmosphere light once again. He poured Adelice and Nunally a little more and then stood from his chair realizing that the tea pot was almost empty.

Suzaku quickly stood up when he did. "Oh, let me help you!", he said. Lelouch shook his head and smiled. "You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now.", Lelouch answered. Adelice nodded and reached for Suzaku's arm, grabbing it softly. "Yes, Suzaku please sit. You're a guest.", she assured him.

"It's funny you're a lot more mellow then when you used to be.", Lelouch said, his violet eyes slightly glazed over remembering the past. Adelice smiled softly as she remembered the time they had climbed up a mountain to one of the shrines. It had been one of their adventures as children. Lelouch and Suzaku had always been squabbling over who was the strongest to impress her and Nunally.

Just as they had made it to the top it started to rain, the dirt trail that they had used to get there was not covered with mud. Their clothes hadn't gotten completely soaked and their shoes covered in mud. Lady Marianne had given Lelouch a proper scolding that day for taking the three of them on their "grand" adventure.

Her smile faded as she thought of how much she missed those times. It was as though seven years had turned into seven hundred years ago. That time felt so long ago, so utterly unreachable. "And you're a bit more rough.", Suzaku said, sitting back down as Adelice let him go. Lelouch laughed under his breath. "I suppose. Nunally, I think it's time for bed.", he said walking off to the kitchen to get them more tea.

Sayoko came through the door and gently rolled Nunally's chair back. She smiled at both of them. "Please visit again Suzaku, I enjoy us all getting to spend time together again.", she said. "I will.", Suzaku answered brightly. "Goodnight, Nunally.", Adelice bid her as well as Suzaku. Once Nunally was down the hall Adelice turned back to the few bits of food left on her plate.

"I think you will like Ashford Academy, Suzaku. The Ashford family is very gracious.", she said finishing up her food. "It seems so. I didn't expect for you to be here.", Suzaku answered. "Ah. As I said the Ashford family have been very generous, they gave me my own little suite so that I can live within the grounds.".

"And the imperial family?", Suzaku asked, his tone hushed slightly. Adelice turned to him, a little surprised at his question. She gently set her fork and knife down, placing her hands in her lap. "Well according to records, I'm not dead but.. I have been gone for many years. I don't think they would ever cause much of a fuss for a Lady in Waiting, that's been missing for seven years.", she answered, giving a sad smile.

Suzaku nodded his head slowly, frowning a little. "Don't get me wrong.", Adelice assured him. "I'd much rather have it this way. I wouldn't be able to stay with Lelouch if I was. Knights and Princes deemed worthy in the eyes of the imperial family could only court me.", she said, still frowning. They both turned there head up when Lelouch walked back into the room.

He set the tea pot back down in the middle of them as Suzaku explained more of his duties in the military to both of them. Adelice stayed quiet as he did, wanting to try and reassure herself that he wasn't going to be in harms way at all but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that he was going to get hurt.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the clock chimed eleven in the night. "Oh. I should go, it's getting late.", he said, standing up from his chair. Lelouch stood as well and walked him to the front door. Suzaku smiled and stepped through. "You should come by again. Nunally would enjoy it.", Lelouch said.

"Yes. Please do Suzaku, she missed you greatly.", Adelice added, leaning against the door. "Sure. I'll try whenever I'm off duty.", Suzaku answered, smiling at both of them. "But.. Lelouch... I-I don't think we should be seen together at school.", Suzaku said, his facial features completely serious. Adelice frowned and felt her heart sink, knowing that he was absolutely right.

"Adelice and I, either.", he finished, looking in her direction. Her blue eyes fixed on him as he turned his green eyes back to Lelouch. "What do you mean?", Lelouch asked, a bit taken aback. "Think about it? How would you explain it? Being friends with an honorary Britannian?", Suzaku asked, standing his ground on the subject.

His eyes traveled from Lelouch to Adelice. "We have to guard your secret.", he said, his eyes going back to Lelouch. "No one can know you're royalty... and the same goes for Nunally.", Suzaku finished. Adelice felt a pit in her stomach as she crossed her arms. Deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that even though the four were together again, it still wouldn't be the same.

Suzaku looked down at the ground and frowned. "I don't want to cause any of you any trouble.", he said, a bit of sadness coating his words. "You're doing it again, huh?! Everyone's needs but your own!", Lelouch yelled at him. Adelice frowned and reached over to grab Lelouch's arm. "Stop.", she whispered, stroking his arm in an attempt to calm him.

She understood why Lelouch was angry, Suzaku always worried about everyone else more then himself. It was just the way he was and was always going to be. "Uh... thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. All.. uh.. see you later.", Suzaku said, trying to leave the evening on a high note as he turned around and walked down the small set of stairs.

"Oh right. What was Nunally's wish?", Suzaku asked looking in Adelice's direction. She took a deep breath and sighed. "She wishes that we could all be together again. Like seven years ago, everyone. Clovis included.", Adelice whispered as tears started to fill her eyes. She felt Lelouch tense up at her words. "It affected me so... because.. it's the same wish I've been wishing for."

Suzaku nodded slowly. "Right...", Lelouch whispered, trying not to sound angry anymore. Suzaku stopped walking and turned to both of them a little. "I'm so glad, you know? I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this.", he said and walked away from them, disappearing down the paved path. Adelice's eyes looked up at Lelouch who looked slightly aggravated.

She gently let go of his arm and walked back inside trying to think of things in a positive way. She felt a little empty, like no matter what she was still loosing a friend. One that she could never gain back no matter how the world ended up. Lelouch closed the door slowly and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's late, you should sleep.", Adelice said wanting to get off the subject.

"I should be returning home.", she whispered hoping he wouldn't get further aggravated. "You're not walking home this late.", he stated, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll be fine it's just right-", she was cut off with a definite "No.". He stopped leaning against the door and stood up. "I'll walk you there.", he whispered.

* * *

As she stepped into her little suite she could help but feel a sense of warmth again to be back to the little household that was hers. She quickly turned on a lamp and set her bag down against the door. She turned to Lelouch who was waiting outside the door. "Thank you, you really didn't have to though.", she said, shaking her head slightly.

Lelouch smiled softly. "It saves me the trouble of worrying if you made it home safely or not.", he said, his eyes fixed on hers. "So protective~", she whispered, more to herself then him. He stepped through the door slightly and reached to touch her cheek. "Because you're mine.", he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

His words made her blush a little, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Did you want to come in?", Adelice asked, looking up at him. A smirk came to his lips, a sly look in his eyes. "If I did, you wouldn't get any sleep.", he said, leaning against the door frame. Adelice blushed at his words a little bit and shook her head.

"Goodnight.", he whispered taking her chin between two of his fingers and brought his lips to hers. She gladly leaned into his arms and felt her body melt against his. He pulled her closer with one arm around her back, a smirk forming on his lips as he heard her let out a little sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, not wanting to let him go.

He slowly pulled away, still holding her close to him. "Don't be late for class tomorrow.", he warned. "Oh lay off~", she giggled. "It was only two times.", she whined. "Could be a third time.", he said as if he was in deep thought making her giggle. "Shut it.", she whispered and pressed her lips to his again, cutting him off from anything else he was going to say.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow.", she said after pulling away. He nodded slowly and bid her goodnight. She watched him walk down the paved path from her front door until he was out of sight and then closed her door, ready to jump into bed and sleep. She was exhausted from all the events today and knew she needed her sleep. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Adelice walked into the hall toward her class. She could see Suzaku walking in front of her but she bit her tongue and didn't call after him. As much as it bothered her to pretend that they didn't know each other.. it was for the best, she still couldn't help but feel as though she had still lost a friend. She watched as Suzaku walked past Lelouch, who was leaning against the door talking to Rivalz.

She slowly approached the both of them. A sigh came out of her mouth as she heard Rivalz asking a bunch of questions. Lelouch smiled slightly as she came to stand beside him. "So what's the deal? Did something happen to you and Adelice or what?", he asked. "There was a surprise council meeting that Milly called but you guys left so quickly that you didn't know.", Rivalz said, shaking his head.

"I was studying, you know, I kinda tanked that history exam.", Lekouch said. Rivalz rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't buy that for a second. I bet you got top score.", he said, waving his hand. Adelice giggled and ran her hand along Lelouch's back in a silent greeting. He turned his head slightly to her and gave a small smile. "Forgive me, Rivalz. I will apologize to Queen Milly when she arrives.", Adelice said, putting emphasis on the word "Queen".

"Hey, you better! Madam President wasn't too happy that you two skipped out on paperwork.", he called after her and she rolled her eyes and walked into class, walking past both of them. She definitely didn't want to hear about more tedious paperwork. She could hear other students shushing the others as Suzaku took his seat. Apparently he was still the hot topic of the day, she couldn't deny that this would probably go on for a few weeks.

Adelice sat down next to Kallen and took out her notebook and pencil. She really did not want to come to school today, she had dragged herself out of bed just barely and at the moment was struggling to stay awake. She hadn't bothered to really put the time to fix her hair and just stuck her hair up in a loose bun with two chopsticks. She hoped the teachers lecture wasn't boring because she probably wasn't going to be able to stay awake.

* * *

Adelice's eyes were just starting to drift close when her ears perked up at "Class dismissed.". She quickly stood and turned to walk out of the classroom walking toward Lelouch's desk who she could see was doing his famous stealth sleep again. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair softly. "Wake up~", she whispered, making him jolt awake.

"What? Oh...Sorry. I must have fallen asleep.", he said standing up from his chair. Adelice giggled. "It's alright, you can copy my notes.", she said, starting to walk past him. "I'll be in the student council room for second period. Apparently we have paperwork. Oh joy..", she sarcastically. Lelouch frowned. "What about swim team?", he asked.

"Oh right.. I'm sure they will be fine with me gone for a day. Competition isn't for another three weeks. It's not like they need me for training.", she assured him with a smile, walking out of class. She breathed in the fresh air as she stepped outside into the open hall. Walking along the tiled floor, starting to make her way outside the hall she couldn't help but notice the clear blue sky overhead. What a waste of a day to have to do paperwork.

She loved walking out into the lush green grass of the courtyard, the campus always had such beautiful scenery. Pulling her bag up higher over her shoulder she noticed Suzaku washing something in one of the sinks. She was about to turn and walk the long way around when she saw him hold up one of his shirts.

Her eyes went wide when she saw someone had written "Go back to your ghetto, filthy eleven" in big red writing with spray paint. Adelice's heart sank to see him bending over the sink to try to wash it out. It broke her heart, she couldn't just ignore and leave him alone. It was time for her to "meet" Suzaku. "What an awful thing to write...", she said, making Suzaku turn around and look at her, shocked.

"You're... Suzaku Kururugi? Am I right?", she asked, giving him a smile. "Uh.. y-ya I am. Please to meet you...?", Suzaku played along perfectly. "Adelice Attwood.", she answered taking the shirt from him. "Here, I'll help you.", she said rolling up her sleeves. "N-no that's alright. You don't have to.", Suzaku said, shaking his head.

Adelice smiled. "I want to. I hate racism.", she whispered, scrubbing at the red paint with her fingernails. "I don't know why people have to be so mean.", she continued. "Adelice!", someone yelled her name. Startled by the call she turned and looked around. "Who?", she asked, looking around still. "Come on! You've got a pile of paperwork waiting for you!". Adelice looked up to see Milly hanging out the window.

"...Really Milly?", she whispered a little in disbelief as Milly hung herself out the window, almost falling. Sighing after setting the shirt back down into the water. "I'll be right there!", she called, frowning in Suzaku's direction. "I'm sorry, I have student council work to do... unfortunately.", she said walking the other way. "Perhaps I will see you around Suzaku.", she said, smiling and waving her hand slightly.

* * *

Adelice slowly stepped into the student council room only to find Nina and Milly there. "There you are!", Milly exclaimed, rather excited to be making Adelice's day miserable. "These are for you~", she said, handing her a stack of papers. "Come on, chop chop, we don't have all day. There are important events to be planned after.", she said, walking out of the room.

Adelice sighed and sat at the table, the only noise coming from the slight scratching sound of her pen and the other from Nina's fingers drumming on her keys. The door suddenly opened making Nina jump. "Hello Adelice. Nina?", Adelice heard Nunally say, which quickly made her look up. "I'm sorry is my typing too loud?", Nina asked laying her hands in her lap.

"No not at all but why are you here? What about class?", Nunally assured her. Adelice frowned and stopped writing to pay attention to what Nina said. Nina didn't reply to Nunally's question surprisingly. "What's wrong?", Nunally asked again. "Well I don't know.. It's just it's... it's a little scary.", she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Scary?", Nunally asked confused. There was a long pause between them, making Adelice look up from her paperwork. "Well you see we have a transfer student in our class now. It's that boy who's accused of murdering Prince Clovis. He's an eleven.", Nina said shuddering as if she had caught some terrible cold.

Adelice quickly stood from her chair not wanting to hear anymore from Nina, she quickly walked to the door, holding her paperwork and pen in her arms making Nunally look up in surprise. "Where are you going Adelice?", Nunally asked, a little hurt by Nina's words. Adelice slowly look down, anger coating her words.

"To go grow a spine.".

* * *

End of Chapter 8

I hope you guys enjoy :)

_Review Please_


	9. Ch 9: A Devious Cat

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 9: A Devious Cat**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

_Hello everyone, _

_Thank you for all the positive comments that I have received, it makes me want to continue writing the story. College has started again for me so I am a bit busy but I will try to update within a reasonable amount of time. Homework and exams take up a lot of my time, I do not particularly enjoy it. Again, thanks for all the reviews and positive comments. Keep them coming :)_

~_XamandaluvsyaX_

* * *

Adelice slumped against the wall outside of the student council room. Perhaps she shouldn't have said what she had to Nina but she just couldn't take it anymore. Did Nina not possess a heart? She couldn't understand how a person could be so afraid of something so general as a human race. Adelice slowly ran her fingers through her hair. It was better not to dwell on it. After all she had all this work to do. The only place she was going to get some work done was if she stayed somewhere secluded.

She quietly made her way down the hall, careful to not disturb any classes till she was out into the courtyard. Glancing at where Suzaku had been washing his shirt on the way past. He was gone now, hopefully he had been able to get the writing off. She could only hope that this was the case. Crossing the courtyard to the other side of campus she noticed that some of the flowers had started blooming, a brilliant pinkish red.

She tiptoed to one of the bushes and pulled a flower off one of them, slipping the floor behind her ear. At least it would help make it look like she took the time to care about it today. She set her paperwork down on one of the benches and clicked her pen so that the ball point would come out. At least it wasn't as much as she had expected, she could be done with this by the hour.

* * *

Stepping inside Lelouch's home she was surprised to see Nunally and Lelouch having tea. "Hello.", she said a little surprised to see them there. She set her bag against the wall and placed the now done paperwork on the end table. "Hi Adelice, I was worried about you. You left so suddenly, was something wrong?", Nunally asked.

Lelouch turned to look at her raising an eyebrow. Adelice smiled "No, nothing was wrong. I just felt like it was such a beautiful day to be wasted doing paperwork indoors.", she quickly lied, trying to make it believable. Pulling out a chair, she quickly sat down next to Lelouch and shook her head at him, letting him know she would tell him later.

He nodded a little and poured her a cup of warm tea. "Lelouch, why are people becoming afraid of Suzaku?", Nunally asked him, taking a sip of her tea. Lelouch frowned. "Hmph.. yah.. I was wondering if that was going on.", he said, his eyes traveling down toward the table. "They're just being cruel to Suzaku.", Nunally said, setting her cup back on the table.

Adelice couldn't have agreed more with her. They were being cruel. Writing horrible graffiti on his clothes, not speaking to him, and talking about him behind his back. Not really a very warm welcome to say the least. Lelouch quickly looked up at her. "No it's just... these things take time. People will come around.", he assured her not wanting to make her upset.

Adelice frowned, she knew it was going to take time... a long time.. perhaps years before people would stop being mean to him. "Isn't there something you can do though? I mean he is your friend.", Nunally asked. Lelouch frowned more, his expression falling from happy to sad. They all stayed in silence till Lelouch suddenly jumped out of his chair and screamed making Adelice and Nunally jump.

"What's on earth?", Adelice asked looking up at him. "Huh?", Nunally asked. Adelice watched as Lelouch ran out of the room. "Hey give that back!", he yelled. Adelice stared at the space where Lelouch had been wondering what had happened. "Adelice what's going on?", Nunally asked. "I have no idea but I thought I heard a meow.", she answered.

She was about to go after him when a knock came at the door. "I wonder who that could be.", Adelice said, walking out to the front door, Nunally following behind her. She slowly opened the door to find Milly, Nina, and Rivalz there. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?", she asked, surprised. "I was just hoping I would find Lelouch here, he has paperwork you know~ and I know he's been putting it off.", Milly said wagging her finger.

"Oh. Well you just missed him, he just ran out the door. He was.. well I think he was chasing after a cat.", Adelice replied, slightly not believing it herself. "Ya, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him.", Nunally added. Milly's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Important?", she asked.

"I'm not sure what exactly.", Adelice said shaking her head. "I'm sure it was something important to him..because I've never heard my brother sound like that.", Nunally said, leaning forward in her wheel chair a little. Adelice looked back at the other three. "He was completely hysterical...", she added, biting her bottom lip.

"That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?", Rivalz said, scratching the side of his head in thought. "Perhaps something he doesn't want us to see?", Nina asked, looking in Milly's direction. Milly's eyes got bigger. "Leave it to us! We'll get out hands on this thing before Lelouch does. Just you wait!", with that the three ran off down toward the school.

"Wait! Milly!", Adelice yelled but they either didn't hear or didn't listen because they didn't even turn around. "Oh honestly! Now I have to go chase after them.", Adelice complained turning back to Nunally. "Nunally please stay here.", she said gently wheeling her back inside the home.

* * *

Lelouch tore after the cat, running as absolutely fast as he could. How had that cat gotten his mask in the first place? Why hadn't C.C. kept a better eye on things? His legs burned from running all over campus to try to catch up with the quick cat, his lungs completely on fire. He stopped for a minute, breathing heavily, holding himself up by leaning against the wall.

Why couldn't he run fast enough to catch the stupid cat? He was exhausted to say the least as he started to go back to jogging after the pesky cat. Perhaps if he had Suzaku's endurance he would be able to catch up to the cat. "If I had those terrorist with me we could encircle the enemy... maybe Kallen.. no", he whispered, realizing how much trouble this cat could cause him. She was already suspicious of him as it was.

He watched as the devious cat jumped onto the roof and ran along it. He followed on the floor and looked up at it as he ran, not paying attention to where he was going and ran into a bush. The cat jumped off the roof and ran right by him almost as if taunting him. "Come back here!", he yelled after it, quickly composing himself.

* * *

Adelice ran as fast as she could, following the direction that Milly and the other had taken. She quickly made her way to the open field outside and ran into Kallen. "Kallen!", she yelled, stopping in front of her. "Have you seen Milly, or any other the others?", she asked, panting softly. "No I haven't.", Kallen answered about to say more before a voice over the intercom came.

"Attention all! This is Milly Ashford your student council president! Cat hunt, everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people! Whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big kiss from one of the members of the student council!", Milly yelled excitedly.

Adelice stared at Kallen. "Wait... members of the student council!?", Adelice asked. "Like us!?", Kallen yelled. A bunch of boys peered around the bushes at them, eying them like they were some kind of prey. They also started conversing around them while Kallen and Adelice huddled close together. "Exactly!", they all yelled making them both jump.

"I wouldn't mind a taste of those lips.", one commented. "It's not gonna be some lame peck on the cheek is it?", one boy holding a camera said. "A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me!", one of the boys from the agriculture club said. "Wait! We can choose where she plants it?", another student said making all the boys get even more excited.

"Alright!", they all yelled in unison tearing off toward the campus. "There's no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss!", Kallen yelled blushing a little. "Come on!", Adelice yelled grabbing Kallen's hand and pulled her with her while she ran. "We've got to find that cat before any of those boys do!", Adelice yelled running across the grass field.

As they ran the boys from the horse racing club came up behind them. "If we catch that cat, you're all ours", they yelled, whizzing past them making Kallen and Adelice shudder. Milly's voice came into the intercom again. "And when you do catch that cat bring whatever it's carrying to me!", she yelled excitedly laughing at her twisted little game.

Adelice frowned, she was going to kill Milly for this. There was no way she was going to kiss another boy much less someone she didn't know. "Alright.", she said slowing down her pace, turning around to look at Kallen. "Let's split up. We'll have a better chance of finding it that way", she said running down a hall to the right, letting Kallen take the left.

She quickly ran down the hall, looking into each classroom as she passed them to make sure the cat hadn't hidden inside behind the wall of desk and chairs. She frowned as she still couldn't find it, someone else was bound to find it at this rate. It was only a matter of time at this rate. She quickly continue down the hall, the echos of other students looking for the cat caught her ear.

She turned the corner quickly and bumped into someone, making her recoil back. "Geez.. I'm sorry, I", she looked up to see Shirley on the floor. "Shirley, I'm sorry", Adelice said extending her hand out to her, helping her up. "It's fine, I'm alright.", she whispered, a frown on her lips. "Did you not have time to change?", Adelice asked, noticing that Shirley was still in her bathing suit.

Shirley shook her head, raising her shoulders a little. "I didn't have time to change.. they're gonna make us kiss somebody!", Shirley yelled, her hazel eyes wide. "I know I know. Kallen and I just split up to try to cover more ground, but I haven't had any luck!", Adelice said, folding her arms. "We gotta hurry!", Shirley yelled at her and she continued running. "Come on!", Shirley yelled, Adelice running after her.

It was surprising to Adelice at first but perhaps it took something drastic for Shirley and Adelice to really bond together. She felt a little odd, this had been one of the few conversations that they had actually had. Adelice's ears perked up as they heard a meow. "There!", she yelled pointing to one of the slightly opened closet doors.

There they saw the cat, curled up in a corner. It's head hidden in the shadows as the crept near it. "Shirley, Adelice!", Kallens voice came from the door, opening it. The noise must have startled the cat because it ran back out at lightning speed. "Shirley... Why are you dressed like that?", Kallen asked looking at her. "I didn't have time to change..", Shirley whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Kallen quickly took off her school jacket and handed it to Shirley to wear over her bathing suit. At least it provided some cover. "Come on! Let's go!", Adelice yelled at them, running back out the door the way the cat had run. Adelice ran as fast as she could, running outside to one of the open courtyards surprised to see Lelouch and Suzaku there.

"Adelice, you're looking for the cat too?", Suzaku asked, watching her bend down a little to catch her breath. She nodded slowly to his question. "There is no way that I'm gonna have some random guy kiss me.", she said, placing a hand on her burning side. Suzaku and Lelouch were about to say something when they heard a meow come from above, up the stairs echoing down to them.

"Up there.", Suzaku said, gazing up at where the meow had come from. "Suzaku wait!", Lelouch said, trying to stop Suzaku from running up the steps but it was too late. Adelice watched as Suzaku jogged up the steps, Lelouch running after him as quick as he possibly could. "Don't go up there!", Lelouch yelled. "But the student council president said to get it!", Suzaku answered back.

"Don't worry about it! I'll get the cat!", Lelouch said, she could hear him breathing heavily. "I was always more agile then you!", Suzaku laughed, making Adelice giggle as she could only imagine how Lelouch was struggling to keep up. She could hear their footsteps as they climbed up the stairs. She quickly made her way to the outside so she could see the two boys.

Her eyes widened as she saw Suzaku inching his way towards the cat, carefully maneuvering on the roof. Milly arrived in the little joined seat attached to Rivalz motorcycle. "So someone has it cornered, huh? Who's the lucky winner?", she asked, hopping out of the seat. She quickly took off her helmet and looked up. A crowd of students was starting to form under them.

Adelice watched as Lelouch slowly tried to follow him. "Suzaku, come back!", Lelouch yelled making Adelice frown. A simple mistake but it was going to be hard to explain why they sounded so familiar with each other. "It's alright!", Suzaku said, now just a few inches away from the cat.

Adelice gasped when she heard Lelouch yell and start falling down the roof. "Lelouch!", she yelled, leaning forward a little about to run toward him. The crowd gasped as they watched but did nothing. Lelouch was quickly sliding down the roof with nothing that he could grab onto. She watched as Suzaku jumped to reach him and grabbed hold of Lelouch's wrist.

Adelice stared, feeling her heart fall a little as she watched Lelouch dangle from the roof. "Are you okay?", Suzaku asked, holding onto a awning of an open window for support. "Ya.. I'm okay.", Lelouch said, holding onto Suzaku's hand. "Is it possible that those two are friends?", Nina asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Adelice stiffened at the words but didn't say anything, not wanting to seem suspicious.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch up so he wasn't hanging off the side of the roof again making Adelice release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Adelice smiled as she watched Suzaku climb up and get the cat, holding it in his arms as he climbed back down. No one said anything, making Adelice frown.

These students were ridiculous and couldn't even talk to him. She smiled and walked up to Suzaku. "Thank you so much, Suzaku. You saved him!", Adelice said, giving him a warm smile. "I'm glad he's safe!", Shirley agreed coming up along side of Adelice. "Way to go there, new guy", Raivalz said. Milly quickly walked up to them. "That cat was carrying something wasn't it?", she asked, not missing a beat.

"Ya, there was something on it's head but I never really got a good look at it. Guess it slipped off when I wasn't looking", Suzaku said, looking down at the cat as it meowed again. "Where is Lelouch?", Shirley asked suddenly noticing he still hadn't come down. Adelice frowned and looked back up on the roof, he wasn't there... where could he have gone?

"Oh... He said he forgot something and told me to go ahead.", Suzaku said, turning back to Milly who was yelling. "That's it! The embarrassing secret that he hiding!", Milly said, waving her arms, making Adelice giggle. "So that's it, Madam President.", Lelouch's voice came from nowhere, he slowly slid out from the shadows. Milly pouted. "Awww.. and after all this time I thought I had finally gotten some dirt on you.", she whined, putting her hands on her hips.

Shirley rolled her eyes. "Ya... he almost lost his cool.. for once.", she said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. Adelice smiled as she looked Lelouch up and down making sure he was alright. He didn't have a limp as he walked, which was good enough for her to know he was alright. "So do you uh.. do you two know each other?", Kallen asked Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Ya... but he's an elven..", Nina said to herself. Adelice turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye. That was just about it, Adelice couldn't take it anymore. All the students turned back to look at her. "Nina..", Adelice said, making all the students turn to Adelice who had focused her icy blue eyes on Nina. "If you don't have anything nice to say to him. Don't say anything at all."

Everyone stood silent as Nina stared back at Adelice, taken aback by Adelice's words. Lelouch frowned a little, wishing Adelice hadn't said anything. Adelice turned back to Suzaku, the coldness from her eyes gone now. "He's my friend.", Lelouch said, preventing Adelice from saying anything else.

Lelouch eyes caught Adelice's for just a moment but the coldness in his eyes were enough for her to know he meant business. She didn't dare open her mouth again as she waited for Lelouch to finish talking. "Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?", he asked. Everyone gasped except for Adelice who stayed silent, turning her eyes toward Milly.

"The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club.", he said, turning toward Milly. Milly put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm.. well you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse.", She answered, smiling at both of the boys. "Well then I say that's the end of that.", Nunally said wheeling her chair forward a little. "Now come here you two. Lend me an ear.", she said, smiling up in their general direction.

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other and shrugged softly, leaning down beside Nunally on either side. Adelice smiled as she kissed them both on the cheek. Suzaku eyes went wide. "Nunally...", he said looking back at her. Adelice couldn't help but let out a giggle as she saw Lelouch's eyes as big as Suzaku's. "There you go. The reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll both just have to settle for me. Almost a real council member.", Nunally said, smiling up at them.

"Alright! Let's celebrate the catching of the cat!", Rivalz yelled happily. "Everything's on the new guy, naturally!", Rivalz teased. "Oh, back off!", Shirley yelled, scowling at him. She turned back to Suzaku. "Well I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Shirley, pleasure to meet ya!", she said brightly, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh right.. I'm Rivalz~", he said, scratching the back of his head. "Adelice Attwood.", Adelice said, introducing herself. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Nina was going to say anything, realizing she wasn't Adelice gently nudged Milly with her elbow. Milly leaned forward a little. "Milly Ashford, Student Council President", she said. Suzaku smiled at them all, still holding the now sleeping cat in his arms. "A pleasure to meet you all.", he said, finally feeling welcomed within the school.

The crowd slowly wavered and disappeared leaving the student council members by themselves. It was getting late, Adelice was starting to get tired from all that running as they all walked back to the student council room. Lelouch walking considerably slower then the others to put some distance between them. Adelice walked at the same pace with him, in silence not wanting to upset him.

He quickly grabbed her arm hard and turned her to face him. "Why did you say that?", he asked, the grip around her arm tightening. Adelice frowned and didn't meet his eyes. "I just couldn't take it anymore... she was saying such mean things about Suzaku.. it's not the first time she has. It got to me...", she admitted with a sigh. Lelouch slowly let go of her. "Don't let it happen again.", he whispered, traveling his hand down her arm to her the small of her back.

"I won't.", Adelice promised as she felt him run his hand along her back, letting his hand rest at her hip and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good.", he whispered again, starting to walk again at the same slow pace. Feeling his muscles ache from all the running he slowly started walking again. "Let's go home. I need a rest before the meeting.", he said.

Adelice couldn't help but let a soft giggle out as she watched Lelouch wince as he took another step. "You never were athletic.", she said, looked up at him. A smirk came to his lips as he placed a finger under her chin, turning her head up a little more. "No, but I still get a kiss.", he said, placing his lips against hers softly.

A smile formed on her lips against his and she leaned up a little and pressed her lips back to his eagerly. She slowly pulled away and continued walking with him. "I really don't want to go to this...", Adelice said, biting her bottom lip. "Hm?", he answered her back, turning to her.

"Clovis' Funeral."

* * *

End of Chapter 9

I hope you guys enjoy :)

_Review Please_


	10. Ch 10: Clovis' Funeral

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch10: Clovis' Funeral**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

_A very young Adelice ran down to the small pond, picking up her dress so the ends wouldn't get wet. She giggled as she watched the frogs croak and jump from lily pad to lily pad, her childhood curiosity making them the greatest animal in the world. "Adelice? What are you doing here?", Clovis asked running up beside her. _

"_I'm looking at the frogs! I would try to catch one but Lady Marianne won't let me keep one in the house.", she pouted softly and turned her attention back to the frogs. "I could catch one for you", Clovis quickly said, wanting to impress her. Adelice looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble..", Adelice said, giving him a wide eye look._

_As Clovis stepped into the pond, getting his shoes all muddy a yell was heard. Adelice and Clovis turned to see who it was, they could see Lelouch running out toward them. Adelice smiled big and waved to him. _

_"Hi, Lelouch.", she said, smiling brightly up at him just like she had Clovis. Lelouch smiled at her and then looked toward Clovis. "What are you doing?", he asked both of them._

_Clovis frowned, putting a hand on his hip. "I'm catching a frog for Adelice, she wants one.", he said triumphantly. Lelouch frowned. "I could catch one too.", he whispered making Adelice look up at him. "You don't have to. I told Clovis not to either.. Lady Marianne is going to get upset if you both get dirty.", Adelice whined. _

_Lelouch turned looked at Clovis who looked like he was close to catching one. Wanting to outdo him and impress Adelice himself he quickly ran into the pond, scaring any of the frogs so they jumped away from Clovis. "Look what you did! I almost had one!", Clovis yelled, glaring at Lelouch who didn't pay much attention and sought about trying to get a frog. _

_They both quickly tried to catch one quicker then the other. Adelice giggled as they both finally caught one and held it up happily. Running up to her, showing her proudly. She smiled big when she saw the two frogs. "They're so cute", she said, clapping her hands together. "Mine is better!", Clovis said, pushing the frog closer to her._

"_No!", Lelouch said, doing the same. "Which one is better? Pick one!", they both yelled, giving her pleading looks. Adelice giggled and smiled up at both of them. "I like both of them~", she said, grabbing both frogs, placing them on the ground next to her. She grabbed a little pile of leaves and made a "bed" for them to sit on. She smiled up at both of the boys as they watched her playing with the frogs. _

* * *

Adelice stood quietly with her hands in front of her, staring at the big television screen as they played the Britannian national anthem. Shirley to her right and Kallen to her left. Her eyes slowly traveled off to the far right where Lelouch was standing, his face completely neutral. Adelice tried to do her best to keep her face neutral but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach at the loss of her friend.

She hadn't thought back to their childhood in so long.. how Clovis and Lelouch had always tried to compete for her attention in anyway they could. She had been right though.. Lady Marianne was quite upset when she saw both boys had gotten their shins deep in a thick muck of mud. She had given them another proper scolding for getting dirty right before they had to be at a ball that some of the nobles were throwing.

She bit her bottom lip fighting back tears as she saw a huge banner of Clovis hanging on the wall above his casket. He looked as handsome as ever, dressed in a fine military outfit and gloves. He held a single rose in his hand making a smile come to her lips. He had always been such a gentle man, delicate.. like the petals of the flower he held in his hands.

Around the casket lay millions of white roses that looked like a sea of white through the television screen. Seats were lined up along the back of the casket of high generals, Duchess', and nobility. Adelice felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Prince Schneizel sitting in one of the chairs next to Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia.

He was dressed lavishly in a white and purple robe. Adelice's eyes traveled to Euphie and Cornelia... how long had it been since she'd seen them. Five years? Ten years? She missed them deeply and frowned as she saw Euphie's eyes starting to get watery.

She desperately wanted to reach out to her and give her a hug. Her eyes traveled back to Schneizel not able to take her eyes off of him. His eyes seemed fogged in thought.

His face was as serious as ever as he looked on at his brother's casket. She felt her heart rate increase a little as she kept watching him, a combination of fear and .. perhaps attraction. Her eyes traveled back to Lelouch who's expression hadn't wavered at all at the sight of his brother Prince Schneizel.

"And now, his Royal Majesty, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire...", the man doing the voice over said. Adelice turned her eyes to Lelouch who's mouth had started to form into a frown as he saw his father. She turned her eyes back as she watched Lelouch's father on screen.

"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter. Some are born with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty. And others born sick and feeble. Every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle! Competition and progress. Inequality is not wrong! Equality is!", the Emperor announced.

Adelice's lips turn down into a frown as she continued watching. "Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward! Advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress.

"We will fight on! We will compete and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! All hail Britannia!", he chanted. He held his hand up to the air making the audience present at the funeral chant with him.

Adelice turned her blue eyes to Lelouch who was balling his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He was fighting his emotions as best as possible as he looked on at his father. She couldn't imagine how much this was eating into him.

To hold back those feelings for so long and now to see the man you despise speaking after just losing your step brother. Adelice bit her bottom lip as the funeral progressed, occasionally watching Lelouch out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Adelice walked into the student council room, no sign of Lelouch even there. She frowned. She had for sure thought he would be here, she couldn't find him anywhere, he seemed to have disappeared after the funeral.

"Adelice?", Milly's voice called as she looked up from a piece of paper she was reading. Milly stood up from her chair and walked in front of Adelice, putting a hand on her shoulder. Talking in a quieter voice then before she asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home."

"I suppose but really I-", Adelice was cut off by Milly shaking her head. "I know this is probably hard on you too.", Milly said, a slight frown tugging on her lips. Adelice nodded slowly and sighed. "I was hoping Lelouch would be here, I didn't see him after the funeral.", she whispered. Milly frowned more. "He isn't here. I haven't seen him either.", she said as she walked back to the chair she was sitting in previously.

"Go home Adelice. Take the day off from club activities. I'm sure it's been a long day for both you and Lelouch...", Milly said, waving her hand at Adelice. A smile came to her lips, silently thanking Milly for being considerate and understanding. She quickly walked out and down the hall toward Lelouch's home, sprinting across the courtyard quickly. He had to be there, there wasn't anywhere else he could really be.

She quickly stepped in and looked around the large dining room. It was dead silent. "Lelouch?", she called out softly, hoping for an answer back. Silence answered her back making her frown as she waited. She peeked inside the kitchen, but no one was there.

She quickly made her way to the hall and into Lelouch's bedroom and frowned when she saw Lelouch sitting on the bed. He was slouched forward, staring at the floor, with his hair covering his face. His school jacket had been thrown on the ground, she quietly walked to it, knelt down and picked it up.

"Lelouch..", she whispered, folding his jacket up neatly, setting it on his desk. Her blue eyes turned back to him. He hadn't moved an inch, his eyes hazed in thought and sadness. "Lelouch...", she called again, he slowly turned his head a little, not meeting her eyes. She frowned as she saw a sparkle of something fall from his hidden face, tears falling slowly onto the ground he was staring at. She noticed a cut on his arm, that looked fresh.

Adelice quickly walked in front of him and knelt down in front of him, realizing he had done it to himself. "Lelouch.. don't do this to yourself.", she whispered, gently taking hold of his arm, inspecting the cut. She frowned and quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the roll of gauze and an antibiotic cream, walking back quickly.

She knelt back down in front of him again and squeezed some of the antibiotic cream onto the little towel. "This might hurt.", she whispered, gently running the towel over the cut. Lelouch let out a painful noise and flinched a little, tensing his arm. She frowned and held onto his arm tightly so he couldn't pull away. "Why did you do this...?", she whispered, more to herself then him.

She slowly pulled the towel away after making sure enough medication had gotten into the wound and started to wrap the gauze around the cut. She tied it tightly to make sure it would be secure while he slept. Her blue eyes traveled up to his face that was still looking down. "Look at me..", she whispered, not liking to see him like that. She frowned more when he didn't move, she slid her body between his legs and gently placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Lelouch...", she whispered again, trying to get a reaction from him. She watched as he moved his hand a little, grabbing onto her hip, pulling her closer. Adelice gently ran her hands up and pushed some of his hair out of his face, watching tears fall down his face.

Leaning forward, she softly placed a kiss on the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. She frowned, hoping that she was providing some amount of comfort to him during this difficult time that he was going through.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard Lelouch start sobbing, she pulled him closer, holding him tightly to her. She hoped the simple human contact would help calm him. The emotion toll of losing Clovis and seeing Lelouch like this ate away at her. "I'm so sorry Lelouch...", she said softly, placing another kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

Adelice walked into the student council room looking at Kallen and Shirley questionably. Shirley was digging in a huge box labeled "Cat House". Kallen was knelt down on the ground looking through a much smaller box for something, they both turned to her. "We're making a house for our new member.", Shirley said brightly, poking her head out of the box.

"I'll help you two.", Adelice said walking up to them, holding out her hand. "Sure.", Kallen said, giving a weak smile. "Are you-", Adelice was cut off by Suzaku coming in the door. "Oh. Hello~", Suzaku said surprised to see the three girls there. They all said hi and smiled at him, Adelice smiling the biggest. "Where's Lelouch?", Suzaku asked looking around the room.

"He's at home. He's not feeling well.", Adelice said meeting Suzaku's green eyes. Suzaku nodded understanding that it must have been about Clovis. Shirley took out the blueprints of the cat home and stared at it for a few seconds. A sigh came from her mouth. "This is gonna be harder then I thought. We're gonna need some tools.". "I'll go get them.", Adelice offered, making her way through the door.

"I'll go with you.", Suzaku said, making Adelice turn to him. She smiled a little and nodded, walking out with him. She was quiet until the doors closed and looked up at Suzaku. "How's Lelouch doing?", he asked, his green eyes fixed on hers. Adelice shook her head. "Not good at all. I've never seen him like that, Suzaku. He was so upset.", she answered.

"I see. I was worried about him during the funeral. I didn't look over in his direction but I could just feel the tension he was holding.", Suzaku said, opening the small closet where the supplies were. "Yes I know...", Adelice answered, leaning down to gather all the supplies. "I've been trying to cheer him up but I think time will just have to heal him."

* * *

"I think it's finally done!", Shirley exclaimed putting the last cone shaped topper on it. Adelice smiled and picked up Arthur, and put him up at the top, she giggled as she started to hear him purr. Suzaku smiled and held out a piece of string for Arthur to play with. Everyone turned when Milly came in. "Nice work you guys. Now we're already for the party tomorrow.", she said, leaning against the door.

"As a celebration, lets all go to Lake Kawaguchi. After all, we've finished for today and it's still bright outside.", Milly said, waving one of her hands. "I should probably head home.", Suzaku said, wearing a slight frown. "But don't let me keep you girls waiting. You four should go.", he said, still playing with Arthur.

"I should probably call Lelouch... he wasn't feeling well when I left him. I don't think me leaving on a trip is the best idea but I can ask him.", she said, running her fingers through her hair softly. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it, but call him anyway.", Milly said turning to the other girls. "You two go get changed and we'll meet at the gate.", she said walking out of the room.

Adelice slowly took out her cellphone from her pocket and opened the flip-phone. She smiled at her wallpaper which was a picture of Lelouch and her, taken many years back. Opening her address book she found Lelouch's number and called it. She knew he would say yes but she just wanted to make sure he was alright. Lelouch had been a totally different person the night before, he seemed so upset.

As she made her way to little suite she counted how many rings the phone made. "1... 2... 3... come on, pick up Lelouch. I just have a quick question.", she said into the phone, frowning a little. A sigh came to her lips as she got his answering machine making her close the phone in frustration. "Honestly, he must still be asleep.", she said, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

Deciding that he would have said yes anyway she quickly jogged to her suite and changed into some summer clothes. A pair of black shorts and a red tank top with lace trimming and collar. She quickly took a glance in the mirror before running back to meet the other three girls. She felt bad for not checking on Lelouch, but really... how much trouble could he get into while she was gone for a few hours?

* * *

"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before! This is my first time!", Shirley said, eagerly looking outside the window of the train. Adelice had a small smile on her face as she watched out the window. She sat next to Milly who was having a glass of water and from what Adelice could see, was plotting something for them all. Nina sat across from her, cowering in her seat as she looked out the window. As if just breathing the air would harm her.

"This'll be interesting. Tonight we can stay up late talking, especially which boys we like at school.", Milly said taking another drink. Adelice turned her eyes to her, she knew there was always something behind Milly's good intentions. Shirley glared at her. "Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?"

Milly smug expression came back. "Who can say~", she answered. Adelice laughed a little and continued to stare out the window of the train, looking out at the country she once loved. She watched as Nina flinched and yelped when the train went into a tunnel. Biting her tongue was the only thing she could do to keep from saying anything out loud to Nina again. Milly quickly came to her aid and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Nina, it's alright. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid. It's not the ghettos. I promise, you'll be fine. We'll all be with you the whole time", Milly assured her. As the train zoomed out of the tunnel the view of Mt. Fuji came into view.

Adelice smiled when she saw it and leaned forward a little, looking out the window at the beautiful sight. "Wow! That's amazing!", Shirley exclaimed, placing her hands on the glass like an excited child.

Adelice yelped as she was flung out of her chair as the train screeched to a sudden halt. Milly doing the same as she fell forward. She quickly stood up and looked around. "What's going on?", she asked, looking at the other three other girls.

Shirley green eyes were wide as a group of men entered their car. Adelice eyes grew wide as she saw they were carrying guns. "What's going on?!", Shirley yelled angrily at them.

The men approached them and told them to sit down and not make a fuss. Adelice could see Nina out of the corner of her eye who quickly sat down, cowering in fear. She focused her blue eyes back on the group of men, frowning and glaring at them.

"Who are you people?", Adelice asked angrily. "I said sit down!", the man said pushing her down onto the floor, she winced as she hit her head against the window sill of the train.

* * *

Lelouch sat cross-legged in his Zero uniform, smiling behind his mask as Ohgi and the others came into through the door. "What are you waiting for? Come on in.", he said, ushering them in as he rested against the couch. They slowly walked in, admiring the fancy new place. "As of now this place will be our hideout.", Zero said, making a gesture with his hands.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?", Ohgi asked. "Yes we're comrades after all.", Lelouch answered. "This place is huge. It's even got a second story.", another member commented. Lelouch watched, hidden behind his mask as the crowd came in, admiring the large rooms. "Hey, it's even got a TV.", one of the members said, flipping it on.

Lelouch watched as the news was on. The "Breaking News", flashing in the bottom left corner. He watched as the female reporter stood in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel.

"The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Many were taken hostage including Chairman James, tourists, hotel employee's, students, and children.", the female reporter said.

Lelouch frowned and watched as the screen changed to the view of men in brown outfits, all holding guns pointed at the hostages who were having to hold their hands above their head. Kallen took a step forward and gasped softly. "From the student council..", she whispered but loud enough for Lelouch to hear making his ears perk up.

He quickly turned back to the TV to see Milly, Nina, Shirley and Adelice on their knee's huddled close together holding their hands above their head. He watched as the men walked around them, poking people with their guns to threaten them. Lelouch watched as a man walked past and pointed his gun at a small child next to Adelice, who watched as the man laughed when the young child started to cry.

His heart gave a sharp pain when he saw the man point his gun at Adelice. Adelice's face was completely serious as the man lowered his gun to the hem of her shirt with the tip of his gun and lift up her shirt a little, smirking. She quickly swatted the gun away with her hand, making the man angry.

He yelled something at her and then slapped her across the face hard, making her turn her head sharply. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, shielding the tears that came to her eyes. Lelouch balled his hand into a fist trying to keep from showing emotion as he watched all of this. His rage burning like a wild fire inside of him. It was taking all his strength to not kill that man.

_Adelice.. I will save you... _

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

I hope you guys enjoy

_Review are nicely welcomed  
_


	11. Ch 11: Hostage

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 11: Hostage**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

_Adelice.. I will save you... _Lelouch anger boiled inside him as he watched Adelice hide her face from the man that had hit her. Nina screamed and cowered in fear as when she saw Adelice get hit. Shirley winced and looked away from them, turning her green eyes toward the other men around her. Milly glared at the man who had hit Adelice but didn't say anything.

The woman reporter continued her report. "The leader of the group is identified as Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front.". Lelouch frowned at how ignorant they were being, they were going about it all the wrong way. He would have to find a way to do this carefully. A way that he could get the Student Council and Adelice to a safe location but without making Adelice suspicious of his actions.

Even with the mask and outfit, Adelice knew him very well and he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear that she might catch subtle actions of mannerisms that he did. Lelouch frowned deeply, but he couldn't just not save her and the rest of the Student Council. It seemed that it was just a chance he was going to have to take.

* * *

Adelice's cheek burned from where the man had hit her. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes but she didn't dare look up at the man and give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had made her cry. She held back her tears and let her hair fall in front of her face to cover her sad expression.

She frowned as she heard Nina and Shirley start to cry. She could hear people whispering around her as footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. A man with brown eyes and brown hair stepped in to the room that they were being held in. Adelice's blue eyes fixed on him, he was definitely Japanese... which meant that this was a retaliation against Britannia.

Two other men were around him, both holding guns in their hands. "You may all lower your arms.", he said, a devious smirk playing on his lips. Adelice looked out of the corner of her eye as Nina and Shirley embraced each other, finding comfort in each others embrace. Adelice frowned and looked at Milly, her eyes filled with sadness.

Milly gave a weak smile back at her and gently took Adelice's hand. She smiled back and squeezed Milly's hand as they both turned back to look at the man who tapped his sheathed sword against the tile floor. "I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we are taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen.", the man said, glaring at all of them.

Adelice felt her heart fall, her suspicions had been correct whether this man was going to hurt them was different. "Even though you aren't soldiers, you are still Britannians! You are the ones that rule and oppress us!", he continued.

Adelice could hear Nina held on tighter to Shirley and whimper in fear as the man continued talking. "Sit still, be quiet and you'll be fine. If you don't there will be serious consequences! So behave!", Kusakabe said angrily. Adelice squeezed Milly's hand again and glared at the man in front of her.

* * *

Lelouch balled his hand into a fist tightly, he was sure his knuckles were white under his gloves. He had no way of telling if Adelice was safe or not. What they were not doing or doing to her. He had no way of telling whether his friends were alright. Were any of them hurt? Badly hurt? … Alive? He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He slowly pulled it out, looking at the name on the caller ID. _Rivalz..._ Lelouch felt his heart fall a little. He couldn't answer the phone right now no matter how much he desperately wanted to. He quickly sent the call to voice-mail and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Grinding his teeth together he closed his eyes, knowing that Rivalz saw what he had seen on the news.

"Where did you want this?", Kallen asked Ohgi as she held a box in her hands. "Upstairs should be a good place.", He answered her as he took out his pocket knife and cut the tape off another one. Kallen slowly climbed the stairs, setting the box down off to the side. She looked up to see Zero sitting in a chair, staring at a laptop that was playing more about the hotel incident.

He stared at the screen, a blank expression on his face. _We need to organize before we fight them again... it's too soon though! We're not ready! I can't just sit here and do nothing either when they have Adelice.. knowing Cornelia, she would sacrifice the hostages. _

A bead of sweat ran down his cheek as his heart rate picked up. He desperately wanted to run in and save them all but he couldn't. _Why wouldn't she make her move if that was the case though? It could be possible that someone close to her has also been taken hostage... _

"Zero.", Kallens voice called to him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What will happen to the hostages?", she asked him, turning her eyes to the images flashing on the laptop screen. Lelouch frowned and reached over to mute the speakers of the machine. "Eventually.. there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive.". Kallen frowned and turned her eyes away looking at the floor. "Ya... I'm sure you're right.", she said reluctantly.

"Hey Zero, I found these. should I hand them out to everyone?", Ohgi asked, pointing to the box with uniforms in them. "They seem kind of official for just a resistance group.", Oghi said, a frown appearing on his face. "Wrong!", Zero said and swiveled in his chair.

"What we are and what we are trying to be... is Knight's for Justice."

* * *

Adelice stayed close to both of her friends as the sun set outside. How long had she been trapped there? An hour? Three hours? Maybe even six? A frown appeared on her face as she wished she could call Lelouch and tell him not to worry about her. That everything was going to be okay. She slowly looked down at the bracelet he had given her. It provided a slight amount of comfort as she thought of the time that he had clipped it onto her wrist.

Tears streamed down Nina's face as Shirley hugged her closer, closing her eyes. Milly had a blank expression on her face as if she was somewhere lost in thought. Adelice's ears perked up when she heard the door to their "prison" open. The same man, Kusakabe walked through the door, tapping his sword against the floor again.

Adelice's stomach twisted upside as she felt suddenly nauseous. Kusakabe looked less agreeable and aggrieved. No doubt he was going to take it out on them now. She bit her bottom lip and held onto Milly's hand tighter. "Our demands have gone unanswered... therefore we will throw one hostage off the roof for every thirty minutes until our terms are met.", Kusakabe said, making everyone stare at him.

Tears welled up in Adelice's eyes as she could only imagine what was to come. She could feel the cold imaginary breeze going through her hair. Her hands tied behind her back as they pushed her off the building.. and the last few seconds she would have of life before she hit the Earth. She squeezed Milly's hand tighter as two of Kasukabe's guards rushed forward and grabbed a young Britannian man.

He yelled and tried to struggle out of their grasp but there was no use. They tied his hands behind his back before he could find a way to escape and ushered him out the hall toward the staircase that led to the roof. Adelice closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to see the man struggling against his ties... and wondered how long she had left before they would pick her to jump.

One of the guards slowly walked past them making Nina cower in fear. "An...eleven..", she whimpered out loud. Adelice frowned. Of all the times to speak now would have been the worst, but of course Nina did. The guard quickly turned to her and pointed his gun at her. "What did you say!?", he yelled. Nina quickly tried to hide in Shirley's embrace as the man continued to yell. "We're not elevens! We're Japanese!"

Milly glared at the man. "Yes! We're aware of that! Just lay off of her!", Milly yelled at him, standing up for Nina. The man didn't waver and continued to point his gun at Nina. "Then correct her! We're not called Elevens!", he yelled. Adelice moved an arm in front of Shirley and Nina. "Fine! We'll correct her!", Adelice yelled back at him.

She may not particularly agree with Nina views or liked the way she acted but she for sure didn't want to think about Nina being thrown off a building or any of her other friends. The thought of seeing them go before her was excruciating. Adelice bit her bottom lip and looked at Milly at the corner of her eyes. She could see the guilt that was tugging at the girls lips for suggesting that they come here in the first place.

"How dare you speak like that to me! You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!", the guard yelled back at her making Adelice back away a little. That was all Nina needed to become completely hysterical. She turned to Nina as the she covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.

"I said get up now!", the man yelled and grabbed Nina's arm. He yanked her up quickly making her scream and struggle against him. She quickly grabbed his hand and tried to push him away. "Let me go!", she screamed, still trying to pull away from the man. "Stop it.", a female voice called from the back. Adelice quickly turned her head back as she heard a familiar voice.

Her blue eyes widened largely when she say Euphemia standing there, standing proud and tall. Adelice stayed staring as her eyes fixed on Euphemia. It had been so long since she had seen her. It took all of Adelice's strength to not run and hug her. "I demand you take me to your leader, now. Understand?", Euphemia announced. "And who the hell are you?", the man retorted back.

"You're addressing Euphemia li Britannia. The third princess of the Britannian empire", she answered back, not showing any sign of fear. Everyone gasped around her, surprised to see her there as a hostage as well. Euphemia slowly looked down at Nina and smiled, the same caring smile that Adelice had seen when they were both young.

"Are you alright, young lady? You aren't hurt are you?", Euphemia asked, still smiling like a caring mother. Nina slowly shook her head, staring wide eyed at Euphemia, barely managing to choke out a "no.". Euphemia smiled down at her again and made her way to the front, following the two guards that walked with her.

She couldn't just let them take Euphemia and use her as a tool though. Adelice turned her head around looking from side to side. The guards were far away enough where she could make it out of the door. She slowly let go of Milly's hand and pressed it on the ground, ready to push off to give her a boost of speed.

Adelice let out a breath that she had been holding in and closed her eyes slowly. "Three.. two... one.", she whispered to herself. "Go.". She pushed hard off the ground and ran for the door. It opened quickly and as she tried to put as much distance from herself and the guards. She quickly turned down the hall as she heard the guards yelling.

Where had they taken Euphemia? She could hear the guards getting closer as she desperately tried to find a hiding place. She turned left down another hall that was slightly less lit then the others, hoping the slight darkness would help hide her. The guards voices were getting closer as she continued to run, her lungs burning from a combination of fear and adrenalin.

"Stop!", one guard yelled at her as he ran after her. She quickly needed to find Euphemia, she couldn't outrun these guards forever. A scream tore out of her throat when she felt a hand on her back as one of the guards pushed her. She quickly turned to hit him but was pushed down by another guard. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw one of them point a gun at her.

She could barely breathe but somehow managed to choke out a full sentence. "I am Adelice Everard, Lady in Waiting and daughter of the Late General Everard! I demand you take me to your leader along with Princess Euphemia!", she yelled out at them. The guards a little taken aback frowned deeply and then looked at each other.

Adelice slowly sat up a little, resting on her elbows as the two men looked at her, as if debating to still kill her or not. She watched as one of the men took out his little radio and clicked a button on it. "We have another prisoner that's claiming high status.", he said into the little phone device. There was silence on the radio for a little while and then another man's voice was heard. "Bring that person as well."

Adelice slowly stood and glared at the guards as she dusted herself off from being pushed down by them. "Alright. Follow me.", the guard with the green eyes said as he turned around and started walking down the hall that she had just run down. The other guard waited for her to walk so he could walk behind her down the dark hall.

They walked quietly down several halls until Adelice could make out Euphemia. She tried to run in front of the first guard but he held his arm out preventing her from going to hug her friend that she had missed for so long. Euphemia's eyes grew wide as she saw Adelice, her mouth hanging open a little as the realization set in.

"Adelice... oh my god... you're alive..."

* * *

End of Chapter 11

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


	12. Ch 12: Alive

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 12: Alive**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Thank you all for all the lovely reviews, I'm very happy you all are liking the story. As you probably have noticed, my updates are not as often as they used to be. I am getting very busy with college as it is coming to the end of the term and projects need to be finished, I have to study for finals, etc. In addition to that, I have published my Final Fantasy VII story, "Black Rose."

If you are interested, please read and review. I would appreciate it so much. I love to hear all of your comments and thoughts about my stories. Again, I am so grateful for the wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy to read them.

Thank you! :)

~XamandaluvsyaX

* * *

"Adelice... oh my god... you're alive...", Euphemia said, tears welling up in her eyes. Adelice smiled a little and nodded, tears welling up in hers too. Euphemia stretched out her hand as Adelice approached her and grabbed her hand. "I thought you were dead...", she whispered, bringing Adelice's hand up to her cheek. "I know..", Adelice whispered and gently tucked some hair behind Euphemia's ear.

One of the guards slowly turned to the two guards standing by the door. "I brought the two hostages that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see.". Euphemia and Adelice turned toward the door, Euphemia not letting go of Adelice's hand. Just as the guards were about to open the door, yells and gunshots could be heard from inside.

One of the guards quickly opened the door as he rushed in to see what happened. He was immediately welcomed with a gunshot to the shoulder, making him drop his gun. "Calm yourselves.", a voice called from inside. Adelice frowned as she looked upon the figure of Zero, a deep frown forming on her face. "Zero...", Euphemia said, squeezing Adelice's hand.

"The Lieutenant and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was.", Zero continued. Somehow Adelice didn't believe what he was saying, how could she ever trust the man that killed Clovis. That act was unforgivable. "Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. You haven't changed."

Euphemia frowned and watched as Zero took a step closer to them. Adelice frowned and was about to run and pull Euphemia with her but Zero stopped her before she could. "Do not bother running, Lady Everard. You both are safest with me.", Zero said, making Adelice frown more. Somehow she doubted that. Another pressing matter, how did this man know her name? Perhaps he had heard her when she yelled but... no... that was impossible she had been sever halls down. There was no way he could have heard her.

"I request both of these ladies alone.", Zero said, motioning for the guards to get out from the doorway. The guards looked from one another but ultimately decided that they didn't stand much of a chance and walked outside the door, shutting it behind them. Adelice's eyes never left Zero as she tried desperately to figure out a way that both her and Euphemia could escape.

Euphemia slowly walked toward Zero, pulling Adelice along. "I heard you are the sub-viceroy now, your highness.", Zero said, staring at Euphemia. "It's not an appointment I'm happy with.", Euphemia answered. "No. It's because Clovis was murdered. That was my handy work.", Zero answered making Adelice frown deeper, her eyes watering a little at the thought of Clovis.

"He begged pathetically for his life to the very end. He pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the death's of elevens.", Zero said, no hesitation at all in his words. Adelice glared at him. "Is that the reason you killed Clovis?", she asked, softly. "No.", he answered her, straight forward. "Then why?! Why did you kill my brother?!", Euphemia yelled at him.

Zero stayed silent for a moment and then took a step forward. "Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor.", Zero answered. "That reminds me... you're one of his children too..aren't you?", Zero asked as he lifted up a gun and pointed at Euphemia. Adelice adrenalin kicked in quickly as she pushed Euphemia back with her hand and stepped in front of her, holding her arms out to both sides, shielding her.

"Adelice...", Euphemia whispered, surprised by her action, frowning a little. No one moved as silence fell over them. Adelice glared at Zero who slowly lowered his gun. "You would give your life for each other.", Zero said, more to himself then to Adelice or Euphemia. Adelice hands slowly fell to her side as she slowly nodded to his statement. Silence fell over them again as she waited for Zero to say something.

Suddenly a white knightmare appeared from outside, Adelice watched as he shot at the building making the whole building shake. Adelice bit her lip, it was now or never for her to run with Euphemia. She quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her with her toward the door.

She was about to yank open the door when she felt a yank on her arm. "Let go!", she yelled and ripped her arm from Zero's grasp. "Do not run. If you run out that hall, you will die. I said you two were safest with me. I will return you all safely. You have my word.", he said, not reaching for her arm again.

Adelice stayed still for a few moment and stared up at him, not knowing if she should trust this man. In the end, there wasn't much she could do. The building shook violently as it started to sink into the ground, the sound of the building shaking was hurting Adelice's ears as she struggled to keep her footing.

Smoke started to rise around the room making her eyes burn. She could just barely make out the outline of Zero now as she held Euphemia's hand. She watched as Zero grabbed something from inside his suit and pushed a little device, making one of the windows explode. The smoke rushed out of the opening as she felt Zero put a hand on her back.

She winced at the touch of his hand, desperately wanting it away from her as soon as possible. A shiver ran down her spine as she though of the same hand that was touching her now was the same that he had used to kill Clovis with. "We're gonna jump to the next floor.", he said, pointing down to a balcony on the level below them.

Adelice frowned and felt a pang of fear. Jumping down a story of a building was not in her list of things to do. She watched as Euphemia slowly inched her way off the window, Zero helping her. Euphemia slowly closed her eyes and jumped, Adelice closed her eyes as well not wanting to watch Euphemia do it.

She heard the soft thud of a body hitting the hard floor and let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding. Euphemia was safe. Zero turned to her and motioned to her with his hand. She slowly approached him and slid out onto the window, stretching herself as far down as she could. She slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to see how far it was and let go.

She felt weightless as her body fell, almost like she was a feather in the wind. She landed with a thud on the ground, knocking the breathe out of her. She winced slightly and looked up to where she had jumped from. Zero could be see peering down at her. Euphemia came up to her and gently held out her hand for Adelice to take.

Adelice smiled up at her and took her friends hand, liking the small gesture of affection. She looked up to see Zero looking down at her. "Go through the room and make a left down the hall. You will be with the others. My men are there to help you.", he said to them and then disappeared from their view. Adelice frowned and turned to look at Euphemia who looked like she wanted to start to cry.

"Euphie, what's wrong?", Adelice asked, looking concerned. Perhaps she had hurt herself during the fall. Adelice's eyes scanned Euphemia... there wasn't a scratch on her. "I can't believe you are alive.", Euphemia whispered. Adelice frowned more as Euphemia face turned into a bright smile. She knew where she was going with this but that could never be, not if she wanted to stay with Lelouch.

"You can come back and live with us.", Euphemia said, still smiling brightly. Adelice shook her head softly and took a step toward Euphemia. "Euphie... It can't be like it was back then...", she said, her blue eyes falling to the floor. "W-why?", Euphie asked, getting a worried look on her face. Adelice shook her head more.

"I like the way my life is now.", she said, meeting Euphemia's eyes. Euphemia's eyes started to get watery. "But... you have to come back..", she whispered, pouting softly. Adelice smiled sadly and took a step closer to Euphemia, cupping the girls face in her hands. "Euphemia.. you have to promise you won't say anything. Pretend I still don't exist.", Adelice said back to her softly.

"No..", Euphemia whispered softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Time was running out as the building started to quickly sink into the ground. Adelice didn't have much time for this. She had to make sure that Euphie wouldn't say anything to give her identity away.

Adelice smiled sadly once again and placed her hands on the girls shoulder, pulling her close to her giving her a hug. "Promise me, please. This is what I want.", Adelice whispered softly. She felt Euphemia relax against her as she hugged and she felt two soft hands touch her back. Euphemia still said nothing making Adelice more anxious. Her arms hugged the princess tighter. "Please..", she begged softly.

Silence fell over the two as they held each other. "I promise.", Euphemia whispered back. Adelice smiled softly and did her best to hide the tears that were starting to fill her eyes. "Goodbye." She felt Euphemia's hands slowly leave her body as Euphie said goodbye so softly, with one swift motion Adelice walked passed her and out the door, not wanting to look back at her. It was time for her to say goodbye to the past.

Adelice quickly ran down the hall the way Zero had directed her to. She saw a group of people, dressed in black, visors covering their face. Those must have been the "men" Zero was talking about. She caught a glace of Milly and the others, a smile spread on her face as she saw them.

She quickly ran to them. "Adelice? Are you alright? What were you thinking running like that?", Milly scolded, frowning deeply as she held Nina. Adelice was about to answer her when a mans voice cut her off.

"Hurry there isn't much time.", one of the men in the black outfits said as he ushered them down a hall toward a broken part of the building. The building had been sinking quicker then Adelice had thought. The several stories that they had been held hostage at was now just above sea level.

She was ushered into a boat along with Milly, Nina and Shirley. The four girls huddled together as the raft was pushed out into the water, joining more rafter with people already there. She turned her gaze to the side to see Euphemia on her own little raft, safe. Relief came over Adelice now that she knew Euphie would be safe and out of harm.

"Are you all alright?", Adelice asked, looking at them. Nina slowly nodded her head as did Shirley. "We're alright. Just a little in shock.", Milly said, giving a reassuring smile to Adelice who was about to answer back when she was cut off by Zero. He stood on the roof of the now almost collapsed building, his subordinates around him.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Adelice slowly leaned forward in the raft, trying to hear what he said better as more of his subordinates gathered around him.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights. We of the Black Knights stand for those who have no weapons to wield... regardless if they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians, held them hostage and then executed them without mercy.", Zero continued.

Adelice frowned as she didn't take her eyes off Zero. Although she didn't like this man, he did help her... but how could she ever condone and forgive Zero for the death of Clovis. Still... she had to admire the way he stood up to all of Britannia, something that no one yet had been able to do.

"It was a meaningless act therefore they have been punished. Just as former Vice-roy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens.", Zero said, standing tall and proud. Adelice shuddered at the though of Clovis ordering that. It was something she just couldn't believe. Clovis had always been so gentle.

He wouldn't have... he couldn't have ordered that with his own tongue. "We can not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out... and so we made him pay for his cruel actions. I will not tolerate a one-sided massacre on the weak by the strong.", Zero announced.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed. Where ever oppressors have used their power by attacking those who are powerless... we shall appear again! No matter how mighty or how strong. Those of you with power fear us. Those of you without power, rally behind us. We the Black Knights shall be the ones that stand in judgment of this world.", Zero finished, holding his hands up in the air.

Adelice was taken aback by his words. Perhaps she agreed but then... how was killing people right? It was a fine line between right and wrong and it seemed like Zero's plan crossed both equally. The lights then had once been shining on Zero now dimmed and within seconds they were gone, like they weren't ever there.

Rescue boats quickly came speeding in every direction to rescue the now freed hostages. Kiyori was quickly lifted into the boat where a medic soon walked up to her. "Miss, are you hurt anywhere?", the young man asked. Adelice slowly shook her head as the young man gently grabbed her arm and took her pulse.

"It's just a few cuts and scrapes. I will be alright.", she said as he took out some bandages from a little pouch. "Are you sure? I can have you taken to a hospital?", he said, wrapping a bandage around her arm. "I'm quite alright. I just want to get back to my loved ones.", Adelice answered him, giving him a small smile.

The young man nodded and wished her well as he went to treat the next hostage. Adelice sighed as she took out her phone quickly. She was surprised to see no calls from Lelouch. Perhaps he was still sleeping? She was going to have to find a way to bring him out of his depression quickly but at the moment she was just happy to be alive.

* * *

Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair as he set his Zero mask down on the table and sighed. What a long day. Adelice didn't seem to know that Zero was really him, she didn't stare at him or anything. At least things had gone well. She was safe and so were the rest of the student council. Now he just needed to get home before Adelice did.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his phone vibrated in his pocket. A small smile came to his lips as he saw Adelice's name on the ID. He slowly pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. He quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth, to make it sound like he had been asleep. "Adelice?", he asked into the phone softly.

"Lelouch? I'm sorry. Were you still sleeping?", she asked, worry coating her words. "It's alright, I shouldn't have slept this late.", he lied. He could hear her sigh into the phone. "What's wrong?", he asked, trying to make his voice sound like he was truly worried.

"Lelouch... it's a long story. Do you mind if I come over? I don't want to be alone.", she said, her voice cracking like she was about to start crying. Lelouch stayed silent for a minute. "What happened?", he asked again, trying to sound like he was really worried.

"I'll tell you when I get there...it's a long story."

* * *

End of Chapter 12

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


	13. Ch 13: Arthur's Party

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 13: Arthur's Party**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Adelice slowly stepped into Lelouch's home feeling the sense of security instantly enveloping her. It felt like big warm protective arms had wrapped themselves around her. She sighed as she took a long breathe in, looking around at the dark dining room. She quietly walked around the chairs not wanting to wake up Nunally who had probably already gone to sleep.

The moonlight reflected off the wood table and onto the walls, bathing the room in a gray light that she could use to maneuver around the room without tripping. She could hardly keep her eyes open and her legs were shaking from all the adrenaline that had been running through her body. She quietly walked into Lelouch's room to see him sitting my his computer.

One arm was resting on the arm rest of the chair and the other was typing on the keyboard. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Are you going to tell me now?", he asked, his eyes fixed on hers. She slowly nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. Lelouch deeply frowned and stood quickly, pulling her close to him.

Adelice couldn't help but let the tears fall from her face and clung onto Lelouch, feeling safe in his arms. She felt Lelouch rest his head against the top of hers. "Did someone touch you?", he asked urgently, stroking her back with one of his hands.

Adelice couldn't talk between tears and just managed to shake her head slowly. Lelouch grasped one of her shoulders and squeezed it. "Tell me.", he whispered. Adelice slowly gathered herself and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "No... just a guard that was trying to sneak a peak at my undergarments.", to this statement Lelouch frowned deeply.

Adelice shook her head slowly. "It's nothing, he didn't see anything and I wasn't hurt.", she whispered, her fingers playing with the little beads of her bracelet. Lelouch slowly let her go and ushered her to the chair where he gently pushed her down into wanting to make her relax as much as possible from the traumatic experience. Walking over to his shoulder, he got a warm wool blanket from his closet and wrapped it around her shoulders. Adelice smiled slightly and wrapped it around her tightly, feeling the warmth of it make her feel calmer.

Adelice turned her head slightly to see what Lelouch had been looking at on the computer. A picture of the tower was seen in the middle of a news article. She quickly turned to him and pointed to the picture. "I was there.", she said. Lelouch balled his hands into a fist, trying to make his acting convincing. "What were you doing there?!", he yelled, making Adelice jumped.

"It wasn't my idea", she quickly answered, turning her gaze away from him. "It was Milly's, she wanted to take everyone out but Suzaku was busy and you were sick... so.. it ended up being a 'girls-night-out' event, as Milly called it."

Lelouch sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "And how did you manage to get yourself trapped there?", he asked, staring at her. "While we were on the train... we got taken hostage.", she said, slowly reaching for the laptop, scrolling the little touchpad to see what else the article said.

"Why didn't you try to contact me?", Lelouch asked, an anger to his tone. Adelice turned back to him. "Because what good what it have done? You couldn't take out the whole Japan Liberation Front by yourself... why worry you? Even more so when your in your sick condition..."

Silence fell over the both of them as Adelice words still hung in the air. Biting her bottom lip, she whispered, "Euphemia was there." Lelouch's eyes looked back at hers, slightly surprised. "And?", he asked. "She saw me.", Adelice said, frowning a little. "But... I told her that I was happy with my new life, that I didn't want to go back to a high status way of life.", Adelice continued.

Lelouch slowly nodded but didn't pry anymore even though he had an internal burning desire to know what Adelice though of the man "Zero". Asking her flat out though would mean putting some suspicion on him, regrettably he would have to wait till she mentioned him first.

"She promised she would keep my secret... and I believe her. You know Euphie... she's not one to do something to make others unhappy.", Adelice said, a small smile forming on her lips. Lelouch nodded slowly and turned his gave to outside his window. "It sounds like she hasn't changed much.", he whispered, his eyes fixed outside of his window. Adelice looked at him, despite that he had slept all day, his eyes looked very tired.

Adelice slowly nodded. "I was so scared...", she whispered, making Lelouch turn his gaze back to Adelice. "I can imagine being-", he started to answer but was then cut off by Adelice. "No no... not for my own life. That man... Zero. He was there. He pointed a gun at Euphemia... I thought he was going to shoot her.", she whispered, clenching her fists.

Lelouch frowned but stayed silent not wanting to give much of an opinion on his secret. "Though... it seems like he was just testing us because he lowered his gun right away when I jumped in front of Euphemia. It was as if he was waiting to see what we would do for each other... I suppose to see how tightly bonded we were." Lelouch frowned more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Adelice, you put yourself in too many dangerous situations.", he scolded, quietly. Adelice didn't answer as silence fell over them again until Adelice broke it. "I don't know how to feel about him... I mean he killed Clovis... yet he helped Euphemia and I.", Adelice's eyes fixed on Lelouch who was still silent.

"I know we would have both died if not for him... so should I be thankful?... Does that make things even for Clovis' death? How am I supposed to hate a man that saved my life and yet took another from me?", Adelice asked, more to herself. Lelouch frowned a little. He didn't know how to answer what Adelice had just said. It wasn't the best opinion that he wanted to hear but it wasn't the worst. He would have to improve things... but that was to debate over for another day.

He slowly stood and placed a hand on her head. "You need rest, it's been a long day.", he said, turning her head up to look at him. Adelice slowly nodded and stood slowly, walking over to his bed. She didn't even have the energy to change out of her clothes as she fell on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Adelice was quickly ushered into the student council room. "Come in! Come in! You're just in time to help set up for the party!", Milly exclaimed, a giggle in her voice. "Oh joy~", Adelice answered back, looking out of the corner of her eyes at Milly. What had this girl planned for today? She could only imagine based off of all the other things Milly's brain had come up with.

As they stepped into the room she saw Rivalz who had his face painted like a cat. He had yellow ears on his head and an outfit that looked something along the lines of felt. Adelice couldn't hold back a laugh as she looked at him. "Rivalz, what on earth is painted on your face?", she said, trying to hide her laugh.

"We're having a party for the new arrival!", Milly said happily as she quickly walked over to an open box. She shuffled around with some clothing. Adelice got a sinking feeling. She hoped that she wouldn't have to wear one of these ridiculous costumes. Her eyes traveled to Nina who seemed to be disconnected from the group as usual.. nonetheless she had a tiger hat on for the "event".

Milly suddenly stood up holding a green two piece. There was much less material then regular clothes... something Adelice was not comfortable with. "No.", Adelice said, before Milly could even ask her. "Oh come on Adelice, you would look adorable. I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't mind seeing you in this~", Milly said, smirking a little. "No.", Adelice said again, shaking her head.

"It's not so bad, really... I got used to it after awhile.", Shirley said as she entered the room. Adelice was a little taken aback by Shirley's sudden act of friendship.. perhaps Milly's "Catch the Cat and Get a Kiss" event had someone how made Shirley trust her a little. Adelice let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes. "Just for a little while.", she whispered, biting her bottom lip a little.

Milly quickly shoved the outfit into her hand along with the shoes. "Get changed! And Hurry! We're gonna try to catch Lelouch!", Milly said, pushing her toward one of the empty rooms. "There's no way you are going to get him into an outfit, Milly.", Adelice told her shaking her head. "No no, I know... but nothing stops us from holding him down and painting on his face!", Milly said happily.

"You're terrible.", Adelice said shaking her head. She closed the door behind her and slowly set the clothes on the floor. Of all the things Milly had come up with this was one of the strangest but she might as well have fun with it. At least she would have time to just be with the student council. All today she had been asked about being kidnapped and taken hostage. She really didn't want to have to explain anymore about it.

The more she didn't have to talk about it the better. She wanted to put it back farther into her mind and forget the whole thing. All the questions had seriously started to become annoying. Adelice sighed, even if she had to wear this stupid costume... it was better then being asked over and over about the incident. She quickly set about taking her clothes and shoes off and slipped into the shirt first.

The shirt was a bright lime green color with a fake fur collar. It ended right below her breasts. Of course it would be something risque... she had never doubted Milly to find "sexy" clothes for them. Adelice tries to pull the shirt down further to cover some of her stomach but there just wasn't enough material. Thankfully she had some cover for her arms at least, the sleeves went all the way to her wrists and had a fur trim the same as the collar.

The bottom half were pants that came down to just below her knee. There was a little fake fur around the bottom as well. Adelice shook her head again, she probably looked ridiculous. Biting her tongue and pride, she slipped into the halls and gathered up her regular school clothes into a neat little pile.

As she held the clothes in her arms she made her way back to the student council room. Kallen was leaning against the wall of the student council room yawning. "You don't want to go in there.", Adelice said, starling Kallen. "Huh? Why?", Kallen asked, staring at Adelice in her outfit.

"If you don't want to end up like me, you will run down the hall.", Adelice said, a slight laugh in her tone. Kallen ran her fingers through her hair as Adelice reached to open the door. She could hear yelling from outside the door. "Come on Suzaku, hold him down!", Milly yelled. "Damn it, Suzaku, cut it out!", Lelouch yelled. Poor Lelouch, Milly had probably trapped him. Adelice stepped inside to hear Lelouch still screaming, Kallen quickly followed her.

"Stop it! I'm not kidding!", he yelled. Adelice let out a giggle when she saw that Lelouch had been tied to a chair and someone had put cat ears on him. "Sorry Lelouch, but it's the President's orders.", Suzaku said, feeling a little guilt. "Like you're not enjoying this at all!", Lelouch retorted back.

"Will you hold still?!", Shirley yelled at him while she painted a whisker on his cheek. Milly turned to her when she heard Adelice laugh. "Oh you look adorable", Milly said, smirking and giving her a wink. "I look ridiculous.", Adelice corrected her with a smile as she set her clothes on one of the sofa's.

"What... is all this?", Kallen asked, not really believing what she was seeing. "It's our welcome party for Arthur." Adelice looked at Lelouch who gave her a look like he wanted to just die. Adelice smiled softly and just shook her head. She shrugged her shoulders a little, silently telling him to just let them have their fun and don't fight them on it.

"Sounds like fun...", Kallen said, trying to not sound like she was scared of being put into one of these outfits. Adelice's eyes travled to Arthur who was perched up on his little home, watching them torture Lelouch. "We might as well have some fun right?", Milly said, waving her paw covered hand. Shirley smiled at her and pointed to the box of clothes.

"We set stuff aside for you. Take your pick from the clothes.", Shirley said, going back to painting Lelouch's face. Kallen looked like she was going to be sick. "What for me?", she said trying to think of way to get out of this mess. "She doesn't need a costume.", Lelouch said, making Kallen look at him funny. "You're already wearing a mask, right?", he asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

Adelice raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Lelouch meant by his comment. Whatever it was, it seemed to make Kallen angry. "You really are a riot, you know that? You outta be on television.", Kallen answered back, a slight annoyance in her tone. Adelice shook her head and sat down at one of the tables nearby.

"What do you think, Ms. Television Star?", Rivalz asked, turning to Shirley, making her sigh. "Would you quit joking about that? The whole thing is a huge pain in the butt.", Shirley said, rolling her eyes. "I agree with Shirley, I've already been asked so many times, 'What was it like?'... how annoying.", she said, rolling her eyes as well. Shirley nodded her head in agreement.

"We've been hounded with questions day and night... I mean even in the bath!", Shirley said, crossing her arms over her chest. Adelice couldn't have agreed more with her, the whole thing had gotten so blown up at the academy that she just wanted to hide anytime someone called out to her.

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week. I've been having to use Adelice's suite for a bed.", Milly said crossing her arms over her chest. Adelice shook her head. "It's fine Milly, really. It's not like I don't have a place to sleep.", she said. Milly turned and smirked at her. "Oh I know, though I wonder how much sleep is actually getting done.", Milly said with another wink. Adelice blushed slightly and made a face at Milly.

"Lelouch is a perfect gentlemen, he's not doing anything bad.", Adelice said. Milly turned to Lelouch who looked like he was waiting for the nearest oppurtunity to escape this room. "Well then~ I'll just let you keep that outfit, Adelice. Seems like you two need help with having 'fun'.", Milly said, painting another whisker on Lelouch's cheek.

Adelice crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, honestly Milly...", she said shaking her head. Rivalz turned to Milly as he continued to hold the cat ears onto Lelouch's head. "Not that I don't feel for you guys but why do we have to stay here too?", he asked.

"That's the price of friendship!", Milly said, happily trying to completely justify her actions. She stood proud and tall and recited a novel. "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms: It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day, we die as one!", she said.

Adelice silently stood up and walked over to Lelouch and untied him from the chair. Rivalz shook his head. "Is that your idea of friendship?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. Adelice shook her head. "Milly's just special.", Adelice said, a smirk playing on her lips. "This is so unfair! Right, Suzaku?", Rivalz asked, turning to Suzaku.

Adelice turned to Suzaku as well, she was surprised to see him get all teary eyed. "I'm so glad we could spend time like this..", he said, remembering the though of almost losing Adelice, Milly, Shirley and Nina.

Rivalz was a little taken aback but decided to make light of the mood in the room again by putting his arm around Suzaku. Adelice smiled as she knew how scared Suzaku must have been, watching them on TV. It had indeed been one of the most frightening things she had ever been through.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


	14. Ch 14: The Suitcase

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 14: The Suitcase**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Most of the student council had left by the end of the day. Adelice sat in a chair by the large meeting table as Suzaku continued to work on Arthur's home, adding new parts to it. Lelouch came in and sat beside her, grabbing hold of a magazine.

"Lelouch, honestly... did you go out gambling with Rivalz again?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. The school nurse informed me that Nunally had a little fever. Sayako was busy so I took Nunally home during lunch to help.", Lelouch said, flipping open the magazine.

"Oh dear, I didn't know. I would have gone to help if you had called me.", Adelice said. "No need, the best thing for her to do is rest.", Lelouch answered. "I hope she feels better soon. I can't very well come over if she's sick.", Suzaku said as he attached a little dangling toy for Arthur on top of the new home.

Lelouch smirked slightly and turned his head a little bit toward Suzaku. "I can't believe you teared up... it's so embarrassing.", Lelouch said, a slight tease to his tone. Adelice leaned over and hit him softly. "Be nice, Lelouch.", she said, giving him a look.

"It's called being honest.", Suzaku said back as he attached another part to Arthur's house. Adelice giggled as she saw Arthur jump down and bite Suzaku's finger. "Honestly, Arthur seems to really love you.", she said sarcastically. She stood up quickly and walked over to Arthur, petting his head softly to relax him.

"Come on Arthur, don't be mean to Suzaku. He's our friend.", she said softly. Arthur purred softly as she ran her fingers through his soft hair and slowly let go of Suzaku as his eyes got a sleepy look to them. Adelice smiled at Suzaku. "I think you should wear protective gloves whenever you come into this room, Suzaku.", she said, smiling. Suzaku laughed slightly and held his hand in his other.

Adelice walked back to where she had been previously sitting as Lelouch's eyes peeked at her from behind his magazine. "Well it's a good thing The Black Knights were there to save them...that's all I can say..", he said, reaching to turn the page with the tips of his fingers. Adelice bit her bottom lip at the mention of them again sat down, keeping her blue eyes away from both boys.

Suzaku cleared his throat a little at the comment and then stood up. His green eyes traveled to Lelouch. "If they wanted to catch criminals then they could have joined the police force, you know? Why don't they I wonder...", Suzaku said, making Adelice frown a little.

There wasn't anything the police could do and what did it matter if an independent organization saved them? I mean... either way they would have been safe so whether it was through the police or not didn't really matter. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything as she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

She couldn't even believe that Suzaku could find it in himself to trust the police or anything involved with Britannia after they had almost executed him. They had been ready to kill him right then and there without hesitation yet, he was still forgiving. If she was in the same position, she would have never forgiven them.

Though, the more she thought about it... that's how Suzaku was, he was always so forgiving. No matter what anyone did, he always seemed to find a place in his heart to forgive them. She admired that about his character. It was something she would never be able to do.

Adelice turned her head to look at Lelouch who had a slight scowl. After a little bit of silence Lelouch finally broke it. "They probably don't think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree", he answered, looking back at the pictures in the magazine.

His tone had been stern and slightly argumentative. She could see that this conversation going in a bad direction. It was true that these two were best friends but at the same time they definitely had different opinions when it came to justice...but what was that tone in Lelouch's voice? Defensive perhaps? It sounded almost as if he agreed with what Zero was doing.

Adelice got a bad feeling when she saw the look on Suzaku's face. These two didn't usually see eye to eye when it came to things being... lawful. They both had their own definition and were dead set on the idea. Nothing would ever change their thoughts about it. "The police may not be that effective right now but they could evoke change from within.", Suzaku answered back.

Adelice's eyes turned to Lelouch, who had she could see from behind his magazine rolling his eyes to Suzaku's comment. Her eyes fixed on the expression of his face. She could have sword she saw a cross of pure anger hit is face but as soon as it came it disappeared... perhaps she was just imagining things but still...

The air was as thick as fog, you could just about slice through it. "I need... to get some water.", Adelice said and quickly stood up from her chair, walking out of the room swiftly with both boys staring after her. Adelice quickly made her way down the hall away from the tense room. Why was Lelouch getting so defensive when Suzaku even hinted about The Black Knights or Zero?

She bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Now that she thought of it.. Lelouch had asked her what she had thought of Zero. She had found it to be a weird question but after being caught in that hotel situation it hadn't even registered in her mind.

Perhaps he thought that Zero's actions were all justified...but how could Lelouch ever think that after that man killed his half-brother. She knew Clovis wasn't perfect but still.. there wasn't any reason to kill him. After all, there were things that he did good as well. Her heart sank a little as she thought about Clovis.

* * *

Lelouch slowly scrolled the scroll-bar down to see more of the information on The Black Knights Membership files. Zero and The Black Knights were certainly making a buzz in the community, even the world. He had more and more members every day... whether he could trust them or not was a completely different story.

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing?, C.C. commented. "And it was simpler then I ever expected. While I bitterly hate the Brittanians.. I don't condone terrorism." "Then basically elevens support The Black Knights for the most part.", she added. Lelouch nodded to her statement.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. Plus Kyoto has offered to send us some Knightmares. It seems the Japanese can't resist jumping on the band wagon.", he said with a slight smirk and he clicked through more applicants.

"So that's your plan then, is it? Avenge your mothers murder and protect the ones you love from Britannia.", she asked. Lelouch slowly nodded to her comment but didn't say yes or no. "I've been wondering about something Lelouch, why are you 'Lelouch'? You and your sister changed your family surname but not your first name. Why?"

Lelouch ignored her and clicked through the next applicant. "How interesting. You can't let go of the past or was it just to benefit your sister and protect her from the shame of having to hide your identity even further.", C.C. commented.

Lelouch closed his eyes a little, he was not even going to bother answering that question. "Why are you keeping it a secret?", C.C. asked looking out the "I plan on telling her.", he simply answered. "When?", C.C. pried.

Lelouch closed his eyes in annoyance. "The situation has to be handled carefully. I can't just come out and reveal my identity. I have to introduce Zero into her life slowly.", he answered, opening the internet browser window on his laptop. "Really? And Pointing a gun at her? Was that part of your 'slow' plan?"

Lelouch frowned at the question. "There wasn't anyway around the situation.", he said, a little anger in his tone. "I don't think that's a very good way for her to feel safe around Zero.", C.C. said smugly. Lelouch ignored her again. "Are you planning on making her part of The Black Knights?", she asked. Lelouch frowned more.

"I don't know.", he answered. "Are you willing to put her in danger or perhaps you think she is safest with you?", she continued to pry. "I don't know.", Lelouch answered again, trying to not get angry from all the questions.

"Why don't you just use your geass on her to make her accept Zero? After all, I gave you the power. Why not use it to solve all your problems?", C.C. asked. Lelouch hit his hand on the table. "Absolutely out of the question.", he said, feeling his anger growing just at the thought of using geass on Adelice.

Silently, C.C. shrugged and stared at Lelouch as if trying to see just exactly he was thinking. "And that boy?", she asked, prying even more. "Suzaku will be harder to convince then Adelice. He has strong beliefs in the police. It blinds him.", Lelouch answered.

"And you have already tried once to recruit him. You know his answer, so why are you still trying?", she asked. "I need to make plans for the future and to do that I need the closest people to me to carry out my plan. Suzaku is a vital part that I must convince as well as Adelice.", he said. Silence fell over them again as C.C. looked back out the window.

"So even the outcast teen Prince has the same problems a teen commoner would have."

* * *

"Adelice.", a voice called to her making her turn around. She smiled as she saw it was Suzaku. "Hey.", she greeted, giving a warm smile. "I'm sorry about earlier today...", he said as his shoulders dropped a little. "I suppose we both have pretty strong opinions. Neither one of us meant to drag you into that awkward situation."

Adelice shook her head. "It's fine, really. I am not mad at either of you. I just didn't want to be dragged into the conversation myself.", she said with a small smile. "Like I said, the 4 of us get asked questions all the time about Zero and the whole being hostage thing... I guess I just didn't want to hear anymore of it.", she added with a small shrug.

"I completely understand. I was really worried about you all. I was actually stationed there, I was just outside the tower.", Suzaku said with a warm smile. "Ah... then... I suppose you saw when they started dropping the hostages of the tower..", Adelice said quietly.

Suzaku's smile turned to a frown quickly as he nodded slowly. "I saw the first one.", he admitted. Adelice nodded a little and crossed her arms over her chest. "Things got hectic there's part of the story that you don't know though.

I was just waiting to tell you in private but.. Euphemia was there and she saw me.", Adelice said biting her bottom lip a little. "The Princess? Is your identity going to be revealed?", Suzaku asked surprised by this new information, staring at her wit his big green eyes. Adelice shook her head to his question.

"No. I had a talk with Euphemia, I didn't tell her about Lelouch but I told her that I was happy with my life and that I wanted to stay this way... she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and... I believe her.", Adelice said, smiling a little.

The bell rang loudly and startled her as it broke the silence between the two. "Swim club, Suzaku. I have to run. You should come over again sometime. Nunally really does miss you.", Adelice said with a smile. Suzaku nodded and waved to her. "I'll be sure to stop by."

* * *

"A three day vacation?! What for?!", Adelice moaned, as she frowned. She slowly slipped her arm out of the wet bathing suit and held the phone with her shoulder. Lelouch ran his fingers though his hair. This one really was going to be hard to convince her. He had to make it seem like everything was perfectly normal and not suspicious at all.

"It's for a study in Geography.", he answered, trying to make it seem real. Adelice rolled her eyes as she held the phone tighter to her ear. "Lelouch... you're always gone.", she said, sadness coating her words. "I know, I'm sorry but this can't be helped.", he answered her back.

"What on earth am I going to tell Nunally, she hates it even more then I do when you are gone?", Adelice asked, feeling a little bit angry about the whole situation. Lelouch was always gone whether it was in the morning, at lunch and during the night. Adelice was at his home and with Nunally more then he was. Lelouched frowned more and played with the chess piece in his hand.

"Tell her that I promise I will be home as soon as I can and when I do, then we'll go somewhere and I'll even invite Suzaku if you two want... hopefully his military duties won't get in the way during that time.", he answered, hoping that would suffice.

Adelice stayed silent for a moment as she slipped her other arm our of the bathing suit. "One second, I'm getting changed.", she said into the phone and then set it down in her locker. She slowly slipped off the bathing suit and then put on her white school button up shirt and a pair of panties. She bit her lip as she thought about Lelouch being gone for three days. Though there wasn't much she could do, if it was for school then it was for school.

Adelice sighed and ran her fingers though her hair as she held the phone back to her mouth. "I don't like it but I guess I have no choice.", she said, grumbling a little. "Stay with Nunally while I'm gone, you two can keep each other company.", he added. Adelice frowned more. "Shouldn't that be your job?", she asked him sarcastically.

She heard a sigh from the other end of the line and regretted saying it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just get frustrated because it seems like more and more you aren't around us and... whenever you are you are horribly tired... you always end up falling asleep and you don't seem to want to tell me what's going on.", she whispered, leaning her back against the locker.

"Adelice please, it's only this once. After when I come back I'll be home for awhile. I promise.", he said, trying to sound as sincere as he could, all the while ignoring some of the points that she said. "Alright. I don't like it but I suppose that if it is for school, it can't be helped.", she answered, finally giving in.

Lelouch smiled a little. "Good, I'll make it up to you two.", he said, setting the white queen chess piece down. "Lelouch are you going to at least come home today?", she asked into the phone, a little worried about the possibility of him saying no. "Yes.", he answered her.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and pack a suitcase for you.", she said. Lelouch's violet eyes shot open. The Zero outfit and mask was in a suitcase under the bed. He couldn't take the chance that she would find it and open it. That would ruin everything.

"No!", he shouted into the phone, startling her. "I mean, don't trouble yourself Adelice.", he said, correcting himself and trying to remain calm. "Lelouch, really it's not that big of a deal. I just got out of swim club, I'll be at your home before you are.", she said, raising an eyebrow, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. I'd rather you take Nunally out walking. Her fever should have gone down now.", he said, trying to grab for any reason he could keep her from packing for him. Adelice shook her head slightly and shrugged. "Alright, if you say so.", she said.

* * *

Adelice stepped through the door to Lelouch's home, being careful to not wake Nunally if she was still sleeping. She slowly dropped her heavy school bag on the floor and walked through the kitchen to see Sayoko there. "Good afternoon Ms. Adelice.", she greeted.

Adelice smiled. "Good afternoon Sayoko, how is Nunally feeling? Lelouch told me that she had a bit of a fever.", she asked, leaning against the counter. Sayako nodded. "She did but she is doing much better, I checked her temperature about an hour ago. It is returning to normal."

"Ah that is good to hear. Lelouch wanted me to take her for a walk in the park to get some fresh air if she was feeling better. Though I really wanted to help him pack for his little vacation.", Adelice said, rolling her eyes. "Oh is the young master going on a vacation?", Sayoko said, a little surprised.

"Apparently, he just sprung it on me too. It's something for school.", Adelice said, shrugging her shoulders. "I can take Nunally out for the walk, Ms. Adelice. That way it would free up your time.", Sayoko answered, giving a warm smile.

"Oh that would be wonderful Sayoko, I really wanted to help him pack since he's always so tired. He's bound to forget something if I don't do some of it for him.", she said waving a hand as she headed for Lelouch's bedroom.

She slowly pulled open of the dresser drawers and got a him 4 sets of clothes to change into and laid them on his desk, making sure to grab a jacket for him just in case it got cold. She walked over to the bathroom and got some pain medication from the medicine cabinet and put them into a little box that he could take with him, just in case.

Honestly, what was the big deal with her helping him pack. If he had done it himself, he never would have remembered the pain medication or to take a jacket just in case it got cold. She sighed softly as she got down on her knees, looking under a bed for a suitcase.

A long steel gray suitcase lay resting next to a small blue one. Probably the larger one was a better bet just in case he had to take a lot of school work with him. She reached to grab it and pulled it, surprised out how heavy it was when she tried to pull it from under the bed. He must have left things in here from another previous trip.

She heard the front door open, Lelouch was home. She was a bit surprised she hadn't expected him to be home for a little while longer. She smiled a little, perhaps he came home a bit earlier so that he could spend more time with the both of them before he left.

"Nunally? Adelice?", Lelouch called out as he set his own school bag down. Adelice smiled and set the heavy suitcase on the bed and reached down to open the little latch that locked it. "I'm in here!", she called to him.

"Sayoko took Nunally out for a walk so even though you didn't want me to I still decided to pack-", her words caught in her throat as she saw the contents of what was in the suitcase. She stared at the Zero outfit with her mouth wide open. Her eyes traveling to the mask that lay to the right of it. "No...", she whispered to herself as she continued to stare at it.

"Adelice I told you, you didn't have...to...", his words trailed off as he saw that she had the suitcase open and was staring at it. Her blue eyes slowly looked up at his. "Adelice, please let me explain.", his words came out crackly as his throat ran dry. Her hand slowly stretched as she pointed to the outfit and mask.

"What is that?"

* * *

End of Chapter 14

I couldn't resist a cliffhanger~

I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Holidays to you all :)

Review Please


	15. Ch 15: The Truth Pt 1

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch 15: The Truth Pt. 1**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Here is the next installment. I hope everyone had a good Holiday with their friends and family. Happy New Year everyone and as always thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites. I appreciate all of them :)

~XamandaluvsyaX

* * *

"What is that?", Adelice asked, staring at the outfit and mask with wide eyes. Lelouch quickly walked around the bed and slammed the suitcase closed. Adelice stayed staring at him with her wide blue eyes. "That's why you didn't want me to pack for you... because you thought I would find this...", she whispered.

"I was trying to protect you.", Lelouch said, turning his eyes up to hers. Adelice crossed her arms over her chest. "Protect me from what? The truth?", she asked, anger shooting through her eyes. Why would Lelouch lie to her like that?

Of course she didn't agree with any of this but this was the first time that she had ever felt betrayed by him. Angry tears filled her eyes as she crossed her arms tighter over her chest. "So you lied to me?...", she asked, a single tear falling down her face.

The pain in her heart was intense as she looked at Lelouch. "I was going to tell you eve-", he started to say. "When?!", Adelice asked, wiping the tear off her cheek. Lelouch's eyes fell a little, he hadn't expected this strong of a reaction from her. "When the time was right...", he answered back, feeling guilt run through his veins like poison.

Adelice rolled her eyes and stared at the now closed suitcase. "How long has this been going on?", she whispered. Lelouch ran his long fingers through his hair, letting a little bit of it fall in his face as if he was trying to cover up his shame and his lies. "Since Clovis' death...", he admitted, watching her reaction.

Adelice eyes flashed dangerously. "You killed him...", she said shakily as more tears threatened to fall from her watery eyes. "How could you?! I know the man wasn't exactly a saint but... he didn't deserve to be murdered... much less by you! ...His own brother.", she yelled, feeling hot tears fall down her face and onto the floor.

Lelouch stayed silent as Adelice crossed her arms over her chest again. "...What makes you think you have the right to take people's lives into your hands and play 'God'?", she whispered. Lelouch sighed a little and shook his head. "I'm not trying to play 'God' much less-"

"Yet you killed him …you knew how upset I was and yet you comforted me and pretended like you didn't know anything. You wiped my tears... when you were the one that caused them in the first place... and not only me.. Nunally too.", she whispered softly.

* * *

"_Why?", she asked softly. Lelouch stayed silent as he watched more tears fall, a deeper frown forming on his face. "Why would someone do something so horrible?", she asked, speaking of Clovis. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know.", he whispered. _

_Adelice wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It... It isn't true .. what they saw on the news? That Suzaku killed him?", she asked, her voice cracking a little. He pulled her close and cupped her cheek. "Of course not. _

_They'll find him not guilty, Suzaku would never do something like that. They just made a mistake", he assured her, wiping more tears away. She nodded slowly. "I'm glad to see he's still alive...", she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as the funeral started._

_She couldn't bare to watch as they spoke kind words about Clovis and showed his coffin adorned with beautiful flowers. She could feel Lelouch's gaze rest on her as she clung onto the TV remote tighter, making her knuckles white again with her strong grip. _

_Lelouch took the TV remote from her, gently prying it from her hand and turned it off. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you want to spend the night again?", he asked softly, kissing the top of her head. He felt her nod into his shoulder. _

"_Please. I don't want to be alone right now.", she answered. He smiled and let her stay nuzzled into his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. _

* * *

"I can't believe that you lied to me...", she said, biting the inside of her cheek. He had not only lied to her, he had lied to Nunally as well. For once, she was grateful that Nunally was out of the house and didn't have to hear them fighting or find out about this horrible discovery.

She could never and would never want to explain to Nunally the truth of what really was going on. "Clovis begged for his life.", Lelouch whispered, making Adelice turn her head up to him in surprise. "..What?", she asked, not exactly sure if she had heard him right or perhaps she just didn't want to hear what he had said.

His voice had sounded so cold as he said that. That was not the voice of the man that she loved. That wasn't Lelouch's voice... that was Zero's voice. "He begged with the same tongue that he used to order the death of countless elevens. What a weak man.", Lelouch answered. Adelice shivered at his words, it was the same voice that Zero had used.

There...there was that cold voice that she wasn't use to hearing, coming from his mouth. It was something she hadn't been expecting and something that she definitely didn't like. Adelice stared at Lelouch. This was definitely not the same man that she knew when she was little. The same 'Lelouch' that she had fallen in love with.

"So killing him is justified then...?", she said, letting her arms fall to the side. More tears fell as she remembered his funeral. The flowers covering his coffin and the big picture of him holding a rose. "It was something that needed to be done...", he whispered back.

"...And you caused Suzaku to be framed.. and almost killed. Your best friend was almost killed because of you.", she said coldly. She couldn't believe at all how he was actually trying to justify his actions. I mean for goodness sake Suzaku practically died because of Lelouch's crazy idea of Zero.

This was beginning to be too much. She could barely even look at Lelouch now that she knew he was the one that had killed Clovis. The man that she loved was a murderer. Murder was never the answer for anything.

"No! That was an accident!", he corrected her quickly. Adelice bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes away. "I didn't know they were going to blame it on him. I never would have imagined.", he whispered.

Adelice nodded her head slightly, at least he didn't want to harm Suzaku. "Does Suzaku know... who you really are?", she asked, wondering if Suzaku was also lying to her. They were after all best friends. "Of course not. You know his views on justice... he would never agree with me.", Lelouch answered her.

Adelice sighed in relief... at least she could still trust someone. "With good reason.", she whispered back making Lelouch frown was the answer to her suspicions of why he had been gone some days or why he would be gone till late at night. Why he would skip lunch and why she had to fill the empty space that he had left at home with Nunally.

"...You pointed a gun at me..", she said softly, feeling another tear run down her face. "When I was with Euphie..", her voice becoming softer as the realization hit her. "I wouldn't have ever pulled the trigger, you know that, Adelice.", Lelouch said, his eyes becoming hard and angry.

* * *

"_Is that the reason you killed Clovis?", Euphemia asked, softly. "No.", he answered her, straight forward. "Then why?! Why did you kill my brother?!", she yelled at him. Zero stayed silent for a moment and then took a step forward. _

"_Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor.", Zero answered. "That reminds me... you're one of his children too..aren't you?", Zero asked as he lifted up a gun and pointed at Euphemia. Adelice adrenalin kicked in quickly as she pushed Euphemia back with her hand and stepped in front of her, holding her arms out to both sides, shielding her. _

"_Adelice...", Euphemia whispered, surprised by her action, frowning a little. No one moved as silence fell over them. Adelice glared at Zero who slowly lowered his gun. "You would give your life for each other.", Zero said, more to himself then to Adelice or Euphemia. Adelice hands slowly fell to her side as she slowly nodded to his statement._

* * *

"Why would you even do that? Were you trying to test how far I would go to protect my friends? What was the point of even pointing something like that at me?", she asked, shaking her head.

She just could not understand what was going on in Lelouch's head. All of this was complete madness. Why on earth would anyone think that this was a smart idea?

"I pointed it at Euphie, not at you.", he stated. Adelice shook her head. "It doesn't change the fact that you didn't even lower your weapon when I stood in front of her, shielding her.", Adelice answered. Lelouch frowned.

"And if my hand would have lowered? What would that say about 'Zero'? If I would have lowered my hand instantly then Euphie would have though you were in on The Black Knights. I didn't move my hand right away because I didn't want to put suspicion on you. I did it to protect you. All the things that I do... keep you in mind. Keep Nunally in mind. I do it to make a better life for both of you.", Lelouch said as he took a step closer to her.

Adelice, in turn, backed away a little bit. "Don't.", she said, not wanting him to come any closer. She barely trusted being in the same room with him let alone him close to her. She felt as if the rope that had been binding the two had suddenly snapped and now the torn pieces lay on the floor. She didn't even want Lelouch... ...Zero to touch her.

* * *

"_Let go!", she yelled and ripped her arm from Zero's grasp. "Do not run. If you run out that hall, you will die. I said you two were safest with me. I will return you all safely. You have my word.", he said, not reaching for her arm again. _

_Adelice stayed still for a few moment and stared up at him, not knowing if she should trust this man. In the end, there wasn't much she could do. The building shook violently as it started to sink into the ground, the sound of the building shaking was hurting Adelice's ears as she struggled to keep her footing. _

_Smoke started to rise around the room making her eyes burn. She could just barely make out the outline of Zero now as she held Euphemia's hand. She watched as Zero grabbed something from inside his suit and pushed a little device, making one of the windows explode. The smoke rushed out of the opening as she felt Zero put a hand on her back._

_She winced at the touch of his hand, desperately wanting it away from her as soon as possible. A shiver ran down her spine as she though of the same hand that was touching her now was the same that he had used to kill Clovis with._

* * *

All the memories of that day came flooding back to her. It was like a tidal wave had hit her and swept her off her feet. "Why are you even doing this?", she asked, shaking her head a little. "What's the point of being.. 'Zero'?", she continued. Lelouch looked up at her with eyes that looked drained over color, his skin paler then usual.

"My whole life I've been dead. A corpse existing behind a false life. A life in which I did nothing real. Day to day, I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying.", Lelouch said, not taking his eyes away from hers.

Adelice glared at him. "Am I not real enough for you?! I've been with you, here! Since the beginning! I never left! You or Nunally!", she yelled. Lelouch flinched at her words. Adelice hardly ever said harsh words of any sort but this was the first time that he had ever seen her this mad.

This was exactly why he wanted to tell her on his own time when she would accept it calmly. "How could you do something like this?! Have you gone mad?!", Adelice said pointing at the Zero outfit. "The world needs to change.", Lelouch said.

Adelice shook her head. "It can't change, Lelouch... you would need a miracle... and no matter of costume or rebel group is going to change that. What are you thinking when you put that on?! That you're finally gonna get back at your father?! … It can't be done, Lelouch! You're living in an illusion.", she stated.

Lelouch shook his head. "That's exactly what I use to think but now that I have power, it is possible.", he said. Her ears perked up at the way he said the word "power". There was something about that word that sent chills down her back.

"Power?... What do you mean by 'Power'?", she asked, a sense of nausea filled her stomach. "The power I gave him.", a woman's voice spoke making Adelice jump and turn to the doorway.

* * *

End of Chapter 15

I hope you guys enjoy~

Thank you to all my readers, you guys are wonderful :)


	16. Ch 16: The Truth Pt 2

**Storms of the Heart**

**Ch16: The Truth Pt. 2**

**Lelouch X OC**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass. I own my OC

* * *

Hello everyone~

I just wanted to leave a little note to you all that my updating will be a bit scattered so there might be some delays. On Friday, I fell down the stairs (because I am horribly clumsy) and fractured two of my ribs and ripped the cartilage completely off of another one.

It's extremely painful and I have to be on strong pain medication and basically stay completely still as best as possible. As you can imagine writing a story and ingesting strong pain medication does not mix well unless you enjoy reading a bunch of words that make no sense put together.

So until I am feeling better and my bones have healed properly the updates are going to be a little sporadic.

I hope to make a speedy recovery as I hate being still throughout the whole day, just watching TV. I like to be productive and active so needless to say I'm going bloody mad.

Luckily my boyfriend has come to stay with me so I don't have to get out of bed a lot to do everyday things around my home and risk hurting myself again.

Perhaps he can provide me some amount of entertainment from my still boredom of just staring at a screen with nothing on TV to watch. I am imaging that there is going to be a lot of DVD movie rentals in my future for the next coming weeks.

As always, Thank you to all my reviewers and people that favorite my stories. I appreciate it so much. Your support is amazing to me and it really gives me a boost during my day.

I will see you all when I am better and once again put together properly.

Thanks again!

~xamandaluvsyax

* * *

"The power I gave him.", a woman's voice spoke making Adelice jump and turn to the doorway. A woman stood there with a smug expression on her face. Long green hair danced behind her as she leaned against the door frame. Adelice stared at the woman, completely speechless.

The woman had a white straight jacket on, which made even more questions pop into Adelice's head. "Who are you?", Adelice asked, staring at the green haired woman. The woman said nothing and instead stared at Adelice.

"Her name is C.C. ...or so she tells me.", Lelouch answered, frowning more. "And I thought I told you to keep in hiding.", he said sternly, giving the woman named C.C. a glare. "Hiding? She's been living here?!", Adelice asked, getting angrier with every new piece of information she found out.

Lelouch nodded slowly to Adelice's words and closed his eyes. Things were just not going to go well today. Adelice had basically found out everything and he hadn't had a chance to tell her calmly where she could understand his position on the matter.

How on earth was going to explain this to her calmly now? Perhaps she would be better after she had some time to think about it? Possibly the shock of all the news at once is what was making her upset but after some time to think about it... perhaps she would be calmer and willing to listen to him.

But what if she wasn't? What if she never forgave him? What if she left? Lelouch felt his stomach turn. Nausea started to creep into his body as he thought of Adelice never talking to him again. He couldn't have it. He just couldn't. It would be like losing Nunally. He couldn't it. He wouldn't have it.

He would do anything to stop that from happening. Lelouch's eyes fixed on Adelice's as he thought to do something that he wished he would never have had to do. Pain filled his heart as he thought about using Geass on Adelice.

He could make her forget everything. She would forget everything she saw... C.C., the outfit... the mask.. the gun. There would be no need to fight. She would go back to being like normal. The loving, warm and beautiful woman that she was.

He bit his tongue as he cursed himself for even thinking about using Geass on her. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He would hate himself for the rest of his life if he ever did anything like that to Adelice.

But even so.. as the three of them stood together... he couldn't shake the feeling that Geass would be the only way out of this situation. "You don't know?", Adelice said, raising an eyebrow. Lelouch shook his head a little as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"She doesn't really tell me anything.", Lelouch continued, turning back to C.C. who was still looking at Adelice. Lelouch turned back to Adelice. "I found her in one of the military trucks. They were transporting her. That day that I got involved in that mess in Shinjiku.. that's where I found her and got this power.", he said.

"So you just decided that you were going to not tell me for weeks?", Adelice asked, not really looking for an answer. Adelice who was just at about her wits end shook her head. "What power?", she asked again, sternness in her voice. She was quickly losing patience with both of them and was just about ready to walk out and never speak to Lelouch again.

"Geass. The absolute power to control someone. They will do your bidding no matter what you asked. All you need is eye contact. That's it. Such a simple yet powerful tool.", C.C. said, making Adelice's eyes widened.

The absolute power to control someone? Was that how Zero was building up his armies? How Lelouch had been able to convince all these people to follow him? Had he used this power on all of The Black Knights? Fear struck her and made her plant her feet on the ground to keep from falling over. Had he used it on her? He wouldn't... but.. what if he did and she hadn't realized it?

"There is one condition though.", C.C. continued taking a step into the room. Adelice was brought out of her thoughts as she did this and took a step back, not wanting to be close to this woman. There was something scary to her about this woman and she wanted her as far away as possible. "You can only use it on the same person once.", she said.

Adelice stared at her. So then perhaps Lelouch wasn't controlling any of The Black Knights. If he could only use it once then he couldn't have been controlling them for all these weeks. Still this didn't make her any less nervous at the thought of him using it on her or if he had already done it.

"Is there anything else you're lying to me about?", Adelice asked, feeling her heart sink. She felt so betrayed. "Adelice... I didn't mean to. Please.", Lelouch said taking a step closer to her. Adelice put her hand out. She didn't want anyone close to her. She just wanted to be alone at this point.

Her eyes traveled down as tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe you did this...", she said through her tears, her voice cracking a little. She quickly made a run for the door, running down the hall and out toward the dining room.

She could hear Lelouch shout for her and his footsteps coming quickly. Reaching down quickly, she grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. Lelouch was frantic as she could see, he was breathing heavily as he stepped toward her, holding onto the dining room table.

Her eyes traveled to his hand which was shaking with fear. It rested against a chess board which was set up and ready to play. Her eyes traveled along the pieces, she didn't look toward him. There wasn't much he could say to make her feel better about this situation.

A mixture of anger and betrayal caused a deep frown to appear on her face as her eyes turned upward again, meeting his. "Adelice this is not the way I wanted to tell you. I promise I was going to.", Lelouch said, through nervous gasps.

Adelice frown did not waver as she stared at him, saying no words at all. Her eyes traveled down to the chess table again. Walking over to it, she couldn't help but feel the chess peccaries were them, and all the people around them.

She took the white queen in her hands and placed it in the middle of the board. She glared at him. Lelouch looked back at her saying anything that came to mind. "I get it! I know I put you in the middle of everything Adelice but trust me when I say that it wasn't my intention."

She said nothing but took the Black King into her hands and put it beside her. Lelouch didn't say anything and continued to watch as her hand placed it on the tiled space next to the White Queen. "Please Adelice... listen to me...", but before Lelouch could get the rest of the words out, she gently hit the Black King onto it's side.

The silence was deafening as the Black King hit the glass chess board with a hard clang. Lelouch watched the piece roll off the side of the board and onto the woodfloor with a soft thunk. "Adelice please.. I know I hurt you but please listen to me.", Lelouch pleaded, taking a step closer. He watched as tears filled her eyes.

Before he could say anymore she quickly made for the door and stepped through it as it opened. She could hear Lelouch coming after her but she didn't care. She just kept walking at a fast pace. She had made her point clear and there was nothing more to say.

Her hands came up to wipe her eyes. They were burning from all the tears that she had cried. Her eyesight was blurry but still she kept walking. She felt a hand grab her arm roughly, making her look up. "Adelice please.", Lelouch begged. Adelice yanked her arm away from him.

"Leave me alone.", she said continuing to walk away. Lelouch quickly stood in front of her making her halt her pace. "Please...", he said, trying to get her to not leave. Silence fell over both of them as Adelice turned her eyes away from him. She just... she just couldn't trust him anymore.

Now when she looked at him, he looked like a completely different man. This was no longer the man that she was in love with. The one that she cared for with all her heart and the one that she would protect no matter what.

No... this was not Lelouch. The person that stood in front of her was Zero. Not Lelouch. Lelouch had been taken away from her and now this man stood in his place. "..just go away..", she whispered, through more tears.

Lelouch frowned more and softly grabbed her arm again, he gently stroked the inside of her arm with his fingertips trying to sooth her and calm her. "..you're not him...", she whispered, making Lelouch raise an eyebrow. "What?", he asked softly, leaning closer to her.

"You're not Lelouch...", she said, wiping her eyes. Lelouch was taken aback. He couldn't find any words to say to that. "You're not him.. you've changed. You're not the man I love.", she whispered, feeling completely helpless.

"Adelice please. I promise it was never meant-" he was cut off when Adelice looked up at him. "Tell me... truthfully. Did you ever use Geass on me?", she asked, looking into his eyes. Lelouch stared at her. If he wanted to... he could use Geass on her now. This would be his opportunity to use it on her.

He could prevent her from leaving. He could command her to forget everything. To support his decisions and support him being Zero. To stay with him forever. "Adelice...", Lelouch said, trying to buy him some time to think about what he was going to do.

"Answer the question.", she said, still staring at him. Lelouch shook his head slightly. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved this woman and he couldn't bear to use Geass on her. "You no I would never do that.", Lelouch said sternly and truthfully.

Adelice nodded slowly and turned her eyes downward. Even though he had lied to her over and over from before she still believed him. His eyes hadn't moved and she could see that in that moment, truthfully he was not lying.

She slowly walked around him and continued walking. She just wanted to be away from all this. To be able to think in a quiet room and not have anyone around. Lelouch watched as she left, not knowing what else he could say. There wasn't anything. He could only hope that she would forgive him after she had some time to think about it.

For now he would leave her be and try to talk to her at the next opportune moment he could. He could talk to her when they were alone in the Student Council room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he saw her disappear around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Adelice made her way toward her little suite. She passed other students on the way there but didn't bother to smile or wave hello to them as she passed. She just continued at her quick pace wanting to be alone and in the comfort of her own home.

Her front door was in sight as she reached into her purse to dig for her keys. She felt her fingers brush against the cold metal and quickly grabbed it and opened the door. Her home was cold from not being used for awhile. She slowly closed the door behind her and dropped her purse onto the ground.

She felt exhausted. Her eyes burned, her shouldered ached and her legs were shaking as she fell on the ground. Tears spilled down her face as she sobbed, she covered her face in her hands as she curled into a ball against the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 16

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


End file.
